<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could dream of you. (and I do) by Hazzassunlou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033301">I could dream of you. (and I do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzassunlou/pseuds/Hazzassunlou'>Hazzassunlou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Boy Harry Styles, Bad Boy Zayn Malik, Body Worship, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Frat Boy Liam Payne, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Louis Tomlinson, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Soft Zayn Malik, Top Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzassunlou/pseuds/Hazzassunlou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lived a sheltered christian life and upbringing, in a small town where everyone knows everybody and toxic gossip ran wild. <br/>When he and his best friend Niall finally get out of that town and leave for university they plan to live life to the fullest and truly set themselves free. They didn't plan on three lads waltzing into their lives and turning their world and everything upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is a figment of my imagination I do not own the real people mentioned in the story, but the story is all mine so please no stealing.</p>
<p>It's not tagged but there will be a couple of sensitive subjects discussed throughout this book such as:<br/>Bulimia nervosa (past), recovery, body image, body dysmorphia, homophobic language (this will be very brief), emotional abuse (past). These are all things I understand and have had experience with, no offence will be made when referencing these difficult subjects, my aim is to educate not trigger, just please be aware that these are subjects that will be discussed, remember to take breaks and take care of yourself, please be careful.</p>
<p>Thankyou for clicking on my book, I really hope you like it! Thanks so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halls smelt of sweaty boys and not much else, Louis scrunched his nose at the stench of stale sweat socks and what could only possibly be 6 week old laundry left outside of room 101's door. Gross. Niall sniffed obnoxiously loud beside him trying to distinguish a smell that wasn't sweat but at his still crumpled face it could only be assumed he had no luck, Louis tried hard not to breathe too heavy.</p>
<p>"This hall is the reason we have global warming" Niall mumbled quietly and Louis snorted unattractively through his nose and giggled a little "I think we cracked the code" he nudged Niall as they both snorted shaking their heads.</p>
<p>They continue walking for another 5 minutes before they reach room 120, Louis fishes the key out of his 'initiation' folder which held his timetable, his dorm room number and information along with the universities policy on curfews, guests and fees. Inserting the key into the lock he turns to Niall fingers gripping the key in anxiety ridden excitement, he could tell Niall felt the same, "I can't believe this marks the beginning of a new era, we're officially free men!" Louis cackled and received a smirk from Niall as he twisted the hand holding tight to the key and he swung open the door revealing a reasonable sized room, walls a pale greyish blue just waiting to be covered in timetables, calendars and posters. They both squeeze through the doorway together bright smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>"After so long, we're finally here Ni, I feel like I can breathe!" he couldn't believe where he was standing right now, there was a time he wondered if he would ever get here, ever want to get to this point and honestly he couldn't be happier that he tried and kept going.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it, all of our hard work paid off Lou" Niall releases a huge sigh of relief as he falls onto the bed in the corner by the window and Louis assumes that Niall has claimed ownership of that one so he places his bags on the bed opposite it, the bed frames were a slightly discoloured wood that concerned Louis a little but he decided to just roll with it there was no sign of actual termites so he reckoned he could sleep easy knowing the bed wouldn't collapse beneath his weight.<br/>
the room was decent size fitting two double beds sitting opposite one another as a large wardrobe sat against the wall to the right of Louis' bed which was pushed against the wall with just a small bedside table to left of it stuffed between the bed and the wall, nails opposite was quite the same but Niall had the window next to his bed. The carpet was what Louis imagined was once a fluffy light grey carpet but was now a faded grey and the fluff had reduced down to nothing much. the entrance to the which had been the narrow door the boys had entered through minutes before was on the wall opposite the beds a room stuck out in the corner of the room which led to a small bathroom, tiled with white tiles up all four walls and a lino flooring, a cubicle shower stood opposite the door as you walked in along with a small sink and toilet on your right a towel rack hung on the wall next to the door and Louis smiled at the room he and Niall would call this for the next two years of them being here.</p>
<p>"so, what d'ya think?" Niall's accent rang though the small space and Louis smiled again, he couldn't help it, he had to pinch himself, this felt like a fever dream.</p>
<p>"It's perfect right?" He almost whispers, in awe of the room he was stood in, not because of the room itself, but it was the prospect of what that room would mean to them over the next couple of years. This was going to be so new and different. A new chapter. Louis could barely hold his excitement in.  </p>
<p>"Well the room itself is a bit of a shit show Lou but it'll work" Niall chuckled at his friends wonder, he was easily pleased.</p>
<p>"gosh, I'm starvin'" Niall almost yells as he stands up and stretches his 'university of Manchester' hoody riding up revealing the patch of snail trail on his stomach as he clicks his back before huffing out and unzipping his mammoth of suitcase "how's about we unpack, then head to the canteen to grab sommin' to eat yeh?" Louis quickly agrees, as his stomach loudly rumbles alerting him to his lack of ingestion of food today. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>An hour or so later and they had unpacked and were heading to the canteen where they would hopefully find some kind of sustenance, evening was becoming darker as the orange glow of the autumn sun began to fade behind the horizon, the weather was fairly mild but there was no denying the autumn chill in the air, Louis took a deep breath in, autumn was the best time of year, the leaves of orange, reds and browns leaving a colourful fresh bed across the ground for him to crunch beneath his feet the fact that it was cold enough to bundle up in jumpers and light jackets but not too cold that he needed layer upon layer of clothes like he did in the middle of winter, it was a good time of year. </p>
<p>Upon entering the canteen at just after 7pm it was still fairly busy with many people milling around waiting on food in the queue or having already eaten and now just sitting chatting with their friends as they finish their food. </p>
<p>After queueing and getting their food Niall and Louis make their way over to a small round table in the corner where less people were milling about, peace and quiet was what they wanted. As they walk across the canteen they pass a big round table filled with rowdy what looked to be frat boys and Louis rolled his eyes and put his head down, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to himself and Niall as he walks behind him it seemed as though luck was not on their side today however because as they walk past the group of lads thinking they had made it a wolf whistle comes from one of the boys along with a yell of "oi, oi, fresh meat lads" Louis holds back from rolling his eyes and he keeps walking his heart rate picking up.</p>
<p>Niall pauses for a second before Louis is pulling him lightly "it's not worth it Ni" He quietly whispers.</p>
<p>Louis was never one to stand down from a verbal argument or fight but there was a lot of them and Louis and Niall put together weren't the most tough guys on the block and Louis would rather not start off his first day on campus with anything bruised.</p>
<p>"why don't you two lads come over here? Sure you could both use some friends" the guys tone was suggestive and made Louis cringe a little, why are boys so vulgar?! Alas both Louis and Niall start to continue walking again wanting to be out of this awkward and uncomfortable situation but thats not before they were stopped by a louder voice yelling.</p>
<p>"Hey, my mate was talking to you Twink!" One of the lads yelled and Louis stopped and turned around truly rolling his eyes now, no one calls him a Twink, especially dirty scumbag boys that don't know him. Niall has a slight look of alarm across his face and if he wasn't so irritated Louis probably would've laughed at him.</p>
<p>He places his tray of food down on the table beside him about 3 feet away from the table of rowdy frat boys and crosses his arms over his chest, the canteen was clearing more now people wanting to turn into their dorm rooms for the night only the frat boy table and maybe three other tables were occupied now along with a cleaner in the corner sweeping minding her own business with a pair of cheap headphones over her ears as she cleaned the food off the canteen floor, it was a large room filled with many tables and chairs, Louis thought it must seem like a jungle in here when its full, he wasn't looking forward to the day he would come in and it be bustling with students.</p>
<p>The table with the lads surrounding it made Louis turn his nose up as he looked around, it was by far the messiest table, pizza crust and splodges of sauces all dolloped around and mixed into weird colourful concoctions on the table, the packets the sauces came in had been carelessly thrown onto the floor where more crumbs, and spillages lay waste, waiting to be picked and cleaned up, Louis' nose scrunched, boys are truly vile.</p>
<p>"Look lads we appreciate the offer but we really just wanted to relax and eat our food now if you don't mind we'll be carrying on" Niall's Irish accent rings through as he lightly grabs Louis' upper arm to pull him away from the group of guys "Oh c'mon you both look like you could use a good time, can't the Twink talk?" The same guy questioned looking straight at Louis and he couldn't help but roll his eyes "your persistence isn't appealing buddy, we ignored you then rejected your request, now if that doesn't make you aware of our answer then I don't know what will" a bunch of 'ohhhh's' chorus around the table as the boys wait for their now grumpy frat brother to respond back "It's not like we have to jump straight in, I don't wanna fuck you here on the table, unless that's something you're into of course" He shot a wink at Louis as he tried hard not to gag "just gimme your number at least" Louis again rolled his eyes and sighed but then smirked as he looked over the lad.</p>
<p>from what he could tell the guy was lanky, he has dark hair styled into a tall dark quiff on top of his head a strong square jawline and thin lips, his eyes were a brown colour, and as much as Louis liked brown eyes, he forgot why when he looked into the mud coloured eyes of the lad before him, the lad seeing Louis' obvious once over had a smug look all of a sudden making Louis smirk even more "You want my number yeh?" he smirks a little more trying his hardest not to chuckle at the excited look on his face as he nods "Okay, lemme just get my pen..." Louis says as he pats himself down in search of a pen he slips his left hand inside the denim pocket of his tight black jeans for a brief second before pulling his hand out again showcasing his middle finger.</p>
<p>"how's that for a middle finger" </p>
<p>He raises a condescending eyebrow amused at how pissed off he looks, his frat brother beside him looks utterly amused and is clearly trying his hardest not to laugh at his frat brothers expense lanky quiff dude goes to yell at him and stand up but the guy beside him with brown hair also shaped into a sort of floppy relaxed quiff grabs his shoulder pushing him back into his seat before saying "Mate he said no then gave you the finger, just let it go, he's not interested" Louis could hear the laugh in his voice and he felt a sense of pride the guy makes eye contact with Louis and smiles genuinely his eyes a soft brown, now his eyes were nice, he was built and muscular but had a look of a puppy about him despite the tattoos inking his skin Louis smiles back and nods a sa thank you before turning and finally walking away with Niall to their own table across the hall.</p>
<p>"I'm not that hungry now" Louis says as he sits down and slightly pushes his tray away from himself, Niall is quick to jump in and push the tray back to him "Oh no you don't, you've barely eaten today, which I let slide due to how anxious you had been but you need to eat something, we're not leaving til you're tray is empty, I'm not gonna have to start keeping eye on your eating habits again am I?" He asks genuinely, concern in his eyes and Louis quickly shakes his head a frown on his face.</p>
<p>"No Ni, I promise that's not what this is" he sighs and stabs a piece of chicken with his fork as Niall nods, "good then eat up"</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The morning was crisp, the sky was a bright blue with a few dotted clouds and the sun was low in the sky and shining brightly, Louis felt positive as he made his way through campus to his nutritional therapy class, having suffered with bulimia himself when he was 15 and recovering well, he decided it only made sense to get into something like nutritional therapy. He wanted to help people that were like himself and had extreme body image issues or just didn't understand how to feed their bodies in the proper ways. He wanted to show people that its all about what is going on inside of you not what you look like outside thats important, it took him a long time to realise that and he's forever thankful for his therapist for the help and support they provided him with. </p>
<p>His excitement to begin his course showed as he arrived to the lecture room 15 minutes early, but he had the chance to at least choose his seat wisely and set himself and prepare himself for the lecture ahead.</p>
<p>He took a seat just a row forward from the back and got out his laptop a notebook and his pen as people began filing into the room no one taking notice of him, which his anxiety appreciated greatly.</p>
<p>About 5 minutes before the lesson was about to start someone took a seat in the space next to him, startling him from his whirlwind of thoughts the person was just setting themselves up and hadn't even noticed Louis yet by the looks of things so he decided to note down the date into his notebook mentally preparing himself for the 90 minute lecture he was about to endure he was chewing on the end of his pen in impatience when a voice from beside him spoke.</p>
<p>"So you have a pen today then" </p>
<p>Louis peers to the side and sees the tattooed puppy of a lad smiling kindly at him and his heart rate slowed, "shit don't look so terrified mate, that was all rather amusing in my opinion" he chuckles, Louis is still a little shocked but he relaxed quickly before replying to him.</p>
<p>"Yeh well sometimes people need a reality check" </p>
<p>"Couldn't agree more, Kyle was being a dick" Louis raises an eyebrow, "oh wow the prick has a name, who knew" he feigns shock and the guy lets out a bark of laughter at his response "Shit I like your wit mate, m'name's Liam, Liam Payne, you are?" he holds out his hand at an awkward angle due to being sat next to Louis as he awaits his hand to be shook "'m Louis, Tomlinson" He responds as he shakes the firm grip of Liams hand smiling.</p>
<p>"So what made you choose Nutritional therapy then, may I ask?" Louis smirks slightly "I could ask you the same thing" Liam puts his hands up in a surrender motion "alright fair enough mister oh so secretive I'll tell you my reason first" He winks jokingly and Louis chuckles giving off an amused yet slightly awkward closed lipped smile that looked almost v shaped.</p>
<p>"I originally chose a Personal trainer course, but along side it you needed to do nutritional therapy, obviously and to be honest it seemed right and I quite enjoy this more academical side of things too." He smiled as he spoke and Louis decided he really liked this guy, he was friendly and clearly approachable, not to mention fit so Louis relaxed more so.<br/>
"I chose this because I want to be a therapist, I want to help people with their physical and mental health focusing mainly on eating disorders which obviously link in with mental disorders and I also just want to teach people the best ways to take care of their bodies. Body image is a huge part of something I've always wanted to focus on so much of it comes from your mind and what ideas people plant into you from a very young age and I want to help people combat such a thing." Liam sits there mouth slightly agape at Louis' intelligent answer but quickly recovers and smiles Louis smiles back feeling proud of himself.</p>
<p>'I-" Before Liam could continue his response the teacher walked into the room and began the lecture forcing both Liam and Louis to turn their focus to the front of the class.</p>
<p>At the end of class Louis packs up his bag and walks out of the room just about ready to place the earphones in his ear so he could play the neighbourhood a voice is yelling his name and gently touches his shoulder, he turns around noticing it's Liam and raising a brown his interruption and Liam smiles sheepishly at him "sorry" Louis can't help but chuckle a little as he shrugs "s'fine, what did ya need?" he asks thoughtfully and Liam smiles.</p>
<p>"was wondering if I could get your number? Theres a party on Friday and I wanted to invite you, you can bring your cute blonde friend too" He smiles cheekily at him and Louis has a small smirk on his face "I'll give you my number, but I'm not gonna promise anything about coming to this party." </p>
<p>Liam pouts and Louis rolls his eyes as Liam hands his phone over for Louis to type his number in, he hands it back and grins at Liam when he receives the message he'd sent himself from Liams phone, "shall I give my cute blonde friend your number too?" He winks and Liam has a light blush dusting his cheeks as he nods shyly "okay, I'll see you around Liam" He waves as he backs away from him heading for his psychology class, he knows this one will be less interesting but it comes hand in hand with wanting to be a therapist and in all honesty he does love to learn how brain works so he's sure it won't be torture.</p>
<p>Once his psychology class ended Louis headed off campus to a little coffee shop he and Niall had spotted the other day while wandering the city trying to find places nearby that they could visit but still be nearby the dorms.</p>
<p>His grey scarf fluttered in the light breeze that gave the air a fresh feel as the leaves of autumn crunched beneath his vans covered feet which was paired with a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green Adidas hoody with a denim jacket thrown over the top to complete the look, he knew that eventually hell have to give into wearing more layers as the winter months rolled in, he could already feel the biting of the cold against his ears and decided he'd at least start wearing his beanie, he didn't want his ears falling off after all.</p>
<p>Upon entering the coffee shop he noticed how quiet it was, the place was virtually empty apart from 2 tables being occupied with what looked to be a couple on a first? no must at least be second date, they look too comfortable with each other for it to be a first time meeting. The other table had pretty blonde girl sat at it as she scanned through her phone sipping on what looked to be a latte, which reminded him of the exact reason why he was here, coffee and study.</p>
<p>He ordered his drink and went over to a table in the corner beside a windowed set himself up observing the cafe properly this time he really appreciated the decor there we hanging plants everywhere and what looked to macrame tapestries ranging from small to big across the dark teal coloured wall on the other side of the shop behind the wooden counter where you ordered your coffee sat the chalk board with a range of the different drinks they offer along with a 'specials of the day' menu, nothing was written on there for today but you could see the faint scrawling of other white letters in the chalk that hadn't been scrubbed off all that well leaving the faintest outline of the names of a hot or cold drink.<br/>
He goes back to people watching looking out the window for a while watching the cars and people wiz by travelling from destination to destination, he couldn't believe sometimes how many people you observe on a day to day basis and how many of them remain strangers and just a face you once saw in your life, it surprised him.</p>
<p>He went back to observing the couple and smiled subtly, he wanted that with someone one day, he'd never been on a date, his parents would never had allowed something like that. Well not with a guy anyway it wasn't very helpful that Louis was definitely not attracted to women, but that didn't matter now his parents had no say in who he dated or how he dated them and that felt like a breath of fresh air to him. Sure Louis had some experience with guys, be it a very small amount of experience such as things like a hand job and snog in the bathroom stall at school or a party, for those boys who wanted to experiment. The town Louis grew up in was so extremely conservative, he often questioned how he made it through living there as long as he had he and Niall alike couldn't wait to get out of that place and far away from their family and the fairness of it all.</p>
<p>He couldn't stand fake people who had nothing better to do than ignore the worlds issues and sit around drinking tea and and eating cake all day whilst their husbands went off to work to most fuck their secretary. For such a conservative town everyone were absolute hypocrites and there one scandal after another often involving the lower class families and everyone would have something to say about it especially his and Niall judgemental mothers. Louis wa sjst glad he'd had Niall with him through it all, things would've been much harder had they not had each others backs.</p>
<p>After realising he'd spent far to long watching people and not studying he decided it'd be best to crack on and study, there wasn't much for him to do just answer a few questions his psychology teacher had given out on an email, homework on the first really?! He cracked on despite himself though and before he knew it the suns light was fading and the amount of people milling around had dwindled significantly and he decided it was probably time to call it a day.</p>
<p>Before he left he grabbed himself a mocha latte and Niall a caramel cappuccino wrapping his scarf tightly around himself he made his way back to campus and to his dorm where upon entering he found Niall sat on his bed playing a car driving video game.</p>
<p>"Oi, Oi, y'alright Tommo?" </p>
<p>"m'good you alright? how was first day of classes?" Louis asked as he made his way over to Niall and he paused the game he was playing now giving Louis his full attention, his eyes lit up at the sight of the coffee in Louis' hand that was outstretched towards him.</p>
<p>"you're a gem y'know" He received a wink from Niall as he sipped his mocha trying to hid his proud smirk "I know" he said after and Niall rolled his eyes fondly.</p>
<p>"so... how was classes?" Louis asked him again and Niall nodded "Oh, yeh, they were great really enjoyed my art and design class, my Mathematics was more complicated I think I'm gonna struggle picking that up but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it after a few weeks" He shrugs and smiles. This was one thing Louis envied about Niall, aside from his confidence with people and his lovable attitude, Niall was so very smart and picked things up so well, and Louis wished he could be more like that, trust himself more, know that he doesn't need to worry as much because he'll 'get it eventually' in Niall's words.</p>
<p>Niall was just so unbothered by so many things, and Louis really wished he could be like that sometimes.</p>
<p>He sighs quietly, hoping Niall didn't catch it, which he didn't as he asks Louis the same question.</p>
<p>"How about you? Hows all those brain classes going for ya?" Niall ruffles Louis' hair as he speaks and Louis' face pulls into a scowl as he runs his hands through his now mussed up hair Niall chuckling at the look of irritation on Louis' face but it soon went away when Louis threw at pillow him.</p>
<p>"It was good yeh, my nutritional therapy class is so interesting and informative, I can't wait to get stuck into the nitty gritty more applicable parts of the course and my psych class is a little more complicated a bit more deep but its still interesting, I just know that one I'm gonna have to do so much studying for, my teacher already gave us a bunch of questions to answer today for tomorrows class so I know its gonna be tough but I have to do it." Louis shrugs at the end and Niall smiles at him.</p>
<p>"You don't give yourself enough credit, you're gonna be just fine, just try your best to relax a little okay try not to overthink everything, is that why you were late back? were you studying?" Niall questions and Luis nods before speaking "Yeh as you can tell I went to that little coffee shop we found just off campus and did my homework there, I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to focus enough in this room to study" Niall smirks at that "more coffee for us then" he sends a wink to Louis as he giggles agreeing.</p>
<p>There was a pause in conversation as they both sipped at their hot drinks and Louis remembered Liam and decided to bring it up "Oh so guess who is in my class!" Niall shrugs looking at Louis weirdly, "Lou we've been here less than a week and have met no one so far..." He says and Louis frowns as realisation hits him that no Niall hadn't met Liam yet, maybe he hadn't even seen him the other day, his friend didn't mention him after all, and Niall nearly always jumped at the opportunity to comment on a fit guy when he sees one.</p>
<p>"Oh, right yeh sorry, anyway, you know that group of frat douchebags we saw in the canteen the other day?" He questioned Niall and his frown deepens at his friends question not knowing where Louis was taking this but running with it anyway as he nods slowly "well, you know the guy next to him the buff one with the puppy eyes who defended me?" Niall purses his lips as Louis can see him thinking back to that evening in the canteen but then he nods, slowly again.<br/>
"Well turns out, he's in my Nutritional therapy class, he's training to be a personal trainer" Louis smiles brightly and Niall raises an eyebrow before replying "Okay and you fancy him?" Louis quickly shakes his head "No! I don't fancy him, he's very fit yes." Louis pauses to gauge Niall's reaction and Niall smirks nodding "But I'm not into him, plus I don't think he's not me anyway" Louis smirks as Niall raises an eyebrow again "who isn't into you Louis?!" He scoffs at his blonde haired friend "many people Ni" Niall rolls his eyes and Louis continues "anyway thats besides the point, my point is that he thinks you're cute" Louis shrugs feigning nonchalance and Niall sits up a little straighter "what, what he said that?" Louis takes a sip of his drink giving a dramatic moment of pause before responding "He may have mentioned it when he gave me his number and invited me to a party this Friday and while slipping in the words, and I quote 'you can bring your cute blonde friend too'" Louis' smirk deepens at Niall's wide smile "he really said that?!" Louis nodded then added on "he also said I could give you his number, if you wanted it?" Niall smiling bright nods fervently and hands his phone to Louis "put it in, put it in, put it in!" Louis chuckles.</p>
<p>"Maybe save that talk for Liam too yeh?" He winks as his best friends mouth drops open in shock at Louis' insinuation all Louis can do is laugh and feign innocence.</p>
<p>"I can't believe that on Friday we're going to our first uni party!" Niall yells excitedly and Louis purses his lips and Niall pauses his celebration when he notices Louis not joining in "what's wrong?" he asks growing and Louis shrugs "not sure if I wanna go" Niall frowns "Lou this is our first party together as 'free men' you're really gonna make me go on my own?" Louis again shrugs "I don't know Ni, right now I feel anxious thinking about it, all those people, I just dunno feel anxious already and its not happening for another 4 days yet!" He exclaims throwing his arms in the air and slapping them back down against his sides in exasperation.</p>
<p>"Hey Lou if you don't wanna go that's fine bro, don't stress, just see how you feel on the day yeh?" Niall calms him quickly before he can get to wound up and Louis sighs as he settles onto his mattress "Okay, yeh you're right no need to stress"</p>
<p>"precisely, who knows you might go and find the perfect guy" Louis lifts up to lean onto his elbows as he looks at Niall with a bored expression on his face, "I doubt that very much" he flops back down in a huff and Niall sighs "I can see you rolling your eyes Niall"<br/>
"How do you do that?!" He hears Niall question under his breath and he smirks as he places an arm over his eyes "magic powers" he feels a pillow being thrown at him as it hits his stomach and bounces off "fuck off" Niall says through a chuckle and Louis laughs quietly.</p>
<p>"No but seriously Lou it's about time you get a boyfriend, or at least meet someone and make the effort to get to know them" he shrugs and Louis sighs.</p>
<p>He knows Niall is right, he's almost 20 and the most experience he has is giving above average hand jobs, he's never even received one, he wants to make things count, meeting someone is something he would love to happen, if it was ofcourse the right person but his biggest concern is study right now, plus the last thing he wants is to meet someone and they get his hopes up and then just leaving after they realise he's not what they wanted.</p>
<p>"I know what's going through your brain and you need to stop that right now!" Niall orders and Louis purses his lips as he leans up on his elbows again to look at his blonde friend, his hair was more brown again than it was blonde anymore the bleach having started to grow out again, he preferred Niall brown haired to be honest but he knew Niall liked it blonde, and his friend looked incredible no matter what anyway.<br/>
"I don't know what you're talking about" Louis shrugs as he picks at his quilt cover as a distraction from his impending thoughts of worthlessness, they always take over.</p>
<p>"yes you do, and you need to stop, anyone you meet will be the luckiest person in the world to have the honour to call you theirs, you gotta stop putting yourself down so much" Louis scoffs but smiles despite himself "Thankyou Niall." </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The week had passed by pretty quickly. Louis had needed to pinch himself many times to remind himself this was real, he was in uni learning something that was incredibly important to him and this was something he will be able to use in the future to benefit so many people.</p>
<p>He didn't go to the party in the end.</p>
<p>After this first week of uni his anxiety was through the roof, the last thing he wanted to do was go to a party where he knew only 2 people. Using his barely there social skills was a big no no that evening, he'd arrived back at the dorm straight from his psychology class and nearly broke down at the thought of going out again when Niall had asked him, he didn't want to face judgemental stares from people that didn't know him and his story, he just wanted to curl up and watch Legally Blonde if he was being totally honest. It was his comfort film, Elle woods he swore was his alter ego.</p>
<p>Niall however had decided to attend the party and Liam had picked him up just over an hour ago with the promise he would back in the late hours of the night, if Louis was being honest he didn't expect him to come home, it was Niall's first party at uni, he wanted him to enjoy himself so with a firm push out the door and solid "don't worry about me Ni, please go and enjoy your night but stay safe" Niall was on his way with Liam.</p>
<p>Louis had a list of snacks lined up that he needed to get through that evening, a range of his comfort foods that Niall had requested Liam grab his on his journey over here, Louis nearly cried when he saw the bag of food in Liams arms which had consisted of grapes, mango, caramel nibbles and some ben and Jerrys chocolate cookie dough ice cream. So after about an hour of reading through the first chapter of his psychology book he decided to relax and actually get on with his evening of self isolation, he hadn't realised just how much he had needed it until he'd done it, this week had taken a real toll on him, with the stress of not only new classes and professors but also just being around people on the constant, his anxiety and paranoia had been increasing as the week went on and Louis hoped it wouldn't be like this by the end of every week, he wanted to enjoy his time here not be anxious constantly, this was supposed to be the best and most exciting time of his life and so far he'd done nothing to actually be excited about, it was a bummer.</p>
<p>He decided that he would take this weekend to be calm and relax and refresh himself for next week so by the end of it he could have the energy and the courage to go out and attend a party or even just go to a bar with Niall, he wanted them to make the most of this time away from their families prying and judgemental eyes.</p>
<p>The best was yet to come and Louis knew that.</p>
<p>Louis had made it through Legally Blonde, clueless and wild child and it was only just midnight he didn't feel in the slightest bit tired and didn't know what to do with himself, after exhausting Netflix trying to find a film and coming up short he decided it was perhaps time to give up on the film search and decided that if he was going to attend a party at some point soon. he wanted to be prepared, so to asos he went. There was so much stuff and Louis barely knew what his fashion sense was but he reckons he picked up on what he liked and what would suit him pretty well but decided against buying anything tonight unless he was really sure, he often got Niall's opinion on things, Niall was a little more fashion aware than Louis was so he often depended on his blonde friend for style and fashion advice.</p>
<p>Whilst traipsing the internet he managed to find a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black almost sheer jumper that he just knew would work perfectly for the party he was planning to attend but hadn't yet been invited to, he brought them along with a new beanie.</p>
<p>He spent another hour online shopping and taking buzzfeed test that determine what type of bread he was, turns out he's a ciabatta, he took another one which told him what sort of alcoholic drink he was, turns out he's a pornstar martini, that one he didn't want to question.</p>
<p>When he was half way through a quiz which would determine what Disney princess he was most like Niall comes crashing through the door and Louis checks the time to see that, yes in fact it was 3.30 am and Niall was surprisingly not blacking out, he just looked relatively buzzed with slightly flushed skin and a big grin smacked on his face as he sings paparazzi in a quiet tone, rare for Niall.</p>
<p>"Hello my blue twinklet friend" Louis snorted at the nickname "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just call me a twinklet, and instead ask you how your night was?" Niall came up to him and smooshed his cheeks together with the palms of his sweaty and concerningly sticky hands Louis grimaced and pulled away checking his cheeks for any of the residue Niall's hands may have left behind but he came up dry and non-sticky, "Lou it was an awesome night! wish you'd been there mate, met Liams mates who own a bar in the city centre, one of them was so so fit honestly got a mad crush on him, we danced together and he smokes and honestly Lou it was grand." Niall gets out all in one breath and Louis gets lost over what's happened where and who was involved, he raises an eyebrow at the Irish lad and chuckles, "Ni, slow down and breath for me yeh, repeat that again slower and in parts, please break it down, its late and my brain is slowing down considerably"</p>
<p>Niall releases a bark of laughter and quickly slaps his hand over his mouth as if that'll suck the noise back into his mouth, well he tried...</p>
<p>"Lou it. Was. Amazing!" Louis smiles and nods for Niall to continue not wanting to interrupt his commentary "I met two of Liams mates-" "Frat brothers of his?" Louis interrupts to question, "Nah they don't go uni, apparently he's known them for a while one of them is called Zayn, swear down this man looks like he was carved by angels, I can't even lie mate!" Louis scoffs, "Ni no one is that attractive you gotta be exaggerating" He raises a condescending eyebrow at his friend and Niall shakes his head.<br/>
"I'm telling' ya, he was the most attractive man I have ever seen in my life, dark hair, dark eyes, good height, tattoos all over him by the looks of it the sexiest voice and accent" "what accent has he got?" "He's got a northern accent" Louis nods, this guy sounds kinda cool. "okay what else?"</p>
<p>"'ave, got the biggest crush on him ever!" Louis smirks and snorts again "You think?!" Niall just rolls his eyes, "You'd understand if you saw him" Louis just nods along "I'm sure" "Anyway, Liam said he's known Zayn since they just toddlers, they grew up together like us!" Louis smiles fondly, that kind of friendship is so special, he thinks everyone deserves a friendship like that.</p>
<p>"The other one, is actually probably more your type actually, proper fit greek god looking too, 'is name's 'Arry, curly hair, green eyes, sharp jawline tall, very tall but muscular not lanky just over all screams 'Lou's type' in big bold letters" Niall winks at him and he blushes despite never even seeing the guy, for all he knows Niall could've played him up, made him sound better than he was, but Niall did have great taste in guys so he'll just have to wait and see if Niall's assumptions were correct, if Louis is being completely honest though he kinda hopes he's wrong, his pride won't allow him to like a greek god adonis type that would never look at him twice.</p>
<p>"So if they don't go uni what do they do?" Louis asks intrigued, brows furrowed in questioning.</p>
<p>"Zayn owns a bar and Harry works there, Liam said he does a couple of shifts here and there to help out and give him some extra income for the frat house."</p>
<p>Louis nods trying to feign interest when at this point nearly 4 am his eyes are drooping and his pillow looks so good right now.</p>
<p>"C'mon I'm exhausted lets sleep" Niall says as he falls face first onto his mattress closing his eyes and falling asleep within minutes Louis also falls back onto his pillow switching off his bedside lamp and burying himself into the covers falling asleep just as fast as Niall had.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>It had been a week and a half since Niall's first party and Louis was yet to attend one, he hadn't been to one because there hadn't been a party it seemed however everything changed when Liam sat down beside him in their nutritional therapy lecture that Wednesday afternoon.</p>
<p>"Hey Lou, you good?" Louis had nodded as he swallowed down his coffee.</p>
<p>"Have you got anything planned for this Saturday?" Liam asks and Louis again shakes his head before responding with a "No?" phrasing it almost like a question hoping he was about hear what he had been hoping to hear all of last week.</p>
<p>"Wanna come to a party this Saturday?" He asks and Louis tries hard to hide his excitement but judging by Liam's chuckle and smirk, he could've done better, "I'll take that as a yes then" Louis just blushes in embarrassment "about time you got out mate, trust me you're gonna love it" Liam says as a smile spreads across his face, Louis was worried his cheeks would fall off.</p>
<p>"do I-" Louis clears his gravelly throat before repeating himself "Do I need to bring anything?" Liam just smiles softly at him "nah mate just yourself all drinks and food, well snacks are provided" he shrugs and Louis lets out a quiet sigh of relief, one less thing for him to worry about, "you're right I do need to get out and I have a new outfit that's just waiting to be worn" he smiles cheekily and Liam smirks "I'm looking forward to seeing a young and wild Louis Tomlinson" He winks and Louis cackles a little but quickly quietens down when their lecturer enters the room dimming the lights in order for the room to see the whiteboard, that held an image of the human digestive system, more clearly.</p>
<p>Louis couldn't help but smile coyly the rest of his class.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Saturday came and Louis was doing everything in his power to remain calm, so when the task of being calm seemed almost impossible he decided a long shower would help so he hopped in hoping it would soak away all the negative thoughts and feelings, he was about ready to back out, why had he agreed to this in the first place? Did he even need to go? Would he be missed? certainly not the only people that know him and Niall and Liam, surely they'd understand, right?</p>
<p>He shakes his head at himself as he looks in the mirror as he combs through his locks of caramel brown hair, it was getting kinda long, he needs to get it cut soon, or maybe he'll leave for a while try out something new now.</p>
<p>"Lou? You nearly-" Niall stops in his tracks when he sees Louis stood in the bathroom sheepishly in only a towel with very wet hair. He rolls his at him and Louis huffs and sticks a middle finger up "Lou seriously?! how long did you spend in there? c'mon we gotta leave soon!" Louis shakes a little but covers it with a 'shiver', Niall frowns briefly "You good mate?" Louis nods, he could do this.</p>
<p>"You wanna see my outfit?" Louis asks as an effective topic changer, it works, Niall's eyes light up "yes!" He walks out of the bathroom and enter the bedroom making his way to his wardrobe and take outs the outfit he had meticulously picked out for tonight, he was nervous to wear it but by the look on nails face there was no way he wasn't gonna wear it now "YES" Niall exclaimed ecstatic.</p>
<p>Louis nods a blush dusting his cheeks, he had tried the outfit on earlier in the week and he had felt confident in it but that was when he was alone, no prying eyes to judge him were around, he was about to wear this out, in front of other humans eyes, what if people thought he looked awful? "C'mon stop with those thoughts and put the outfit on, bet your arse is gonna look great in those jeans" Niall smiles at him and gives him a wink Louis' blush deepens, "fine".</p>
<p>he quickly slips into the outfit, only struggling slightly to get the jeans over his thighs and bum, before checking himself out in the mirror every which way and honestly he hadn't felt this confident in a while. The jeans hugged his thighs and bum perfectly but still fit him comfortably, the black top was slightly sheer due to its thin material and it clung to his body in all the right places, he smiled back at the person in the mirror and nodded to himself, yeh he could definitely do this.</p>
<p>"you look amazing" His blonde friend exclaimed and Louis smile bashfully, useless at taking compliments gracefully "you feel good?" He asks him a sincere look on his face in this moment and Louis smiles softly at his friend and nods "Yeh, lets do this" he sighs happily as Niall cheers.</p>
<p>"Lets go then bitch!"</p>
<p>Louis couldn't do this!</p>
<p>he decided very quickly this was not possible, how do this many people, bodies fit into this house?! The house itself was a decent size, it needed to be after all it held the fraternity that Liam belonged to, Louis for the life of him couldn't be bothered to try to remember the name, nor did he care to.</p>
<p>As you step into the house it opens up to reveal a large foyer with a number of people standing around drinking, they didn't stop thought Niall led through a short hallway which led into a kitchen with a breakfast bar which separated it from the large lounge diner. All the furniture had pushed aside to make room for a makeshift dance floor, drinks covered almost every flat surface, there was someone over by the drinks table and they kept sipping from a big bowl of what Louis assumed to be punch, but each time they took a sip a little bit of backwash left his mouth and Louis reminded himself not to go near that bowl of punch, he quickly looked away, gross.</p>
<p>Niall led him through to another room after having grabbed both of them a bottle of corona, not Louis' favourite but right now it would do.</p>
<p>This room looked like a games room a pool table was placed to one side a bunch of guy surrounded it playing what looked to be a pretty serious game of pool or snooker? again Louis didn't care. A large chaise long sofa sat in the centre of the room opposite a large flat screen tv a loveseat sat to the left of it against the wall while all the other chairs were just large beanbags scattered around the floor.</p>
<p>Louis trailed behind a confident Niall as they make their way over to Liam who was sat on the sofa with two other guys and a blonde girl sat with them, the girl was stunning that was one of Louis' first thoughts the second thought was holy shit long curly hair, yes please. </p>
<p>"Niall! Louis!" Liam yelled as he stood up to greet the lads "So pleased you guys made it!" at the sound of Liams voice the other three people turn to look at both boys smirks pulling onto their faces what the fuck do they feed these people?! How do they look so goddamn flawless?! These were thoughts running through Louis' panicking brain right now, he was running in overdrive.</p>
<p>"Niall you've met Harry and Z but this is Perrie another friend of ours" Liam introduces Niall to Perrie and Niall beams at the new face. "Louis, this is Zayn" "Hey" He responded to Louis' little wave with a light hey and smirk as he peered just past Louis to something beside him, He followed the line of sight and comes face to face with the curly haired adonis himself, this cannot be who Niall was talking about?! "and the creep with the messy long locks is Harry" "Well hello blue eyes" Louis blushes a deep crimson and has no clue what to say, how does one respond to that?</p>
<p>"Harry, I told you not to be a bloody creep!" Liam says and Louis smiles shaking his head "It's fine, er hi" he gives a small wave and Harrys smirk deepens "shit you're adorable and shy ain't ya, could out you in my pocket" Louis quickly turns sour, no one calls him small "Not that fucking small" He crosses his arms over his chest and sits down in a hump brows furrowed and mouth pouting "Making that face is not helping your situation blue eyes." harry says smirk still prominent Louis just rolls his eyes, great another attractive lad that knows it and flirts with everything that moves, Louis had no time for guys like that it doesn't matter how godlike they were.</p>
<p>"So Louis Liam tells us you're doing nutritional therapy and psychology, how's it?" Zayn asks and Louis beams this is conversation he could have for hours but he'll keep it short and sweet.</p>
<p>"It's great, always had an interest in how the mind works and functions and I love the idea of being able to not support someone through their physical battles but also through their mental ones too" Louis shrugs trying to feign nonchalance, he had to remind himself this wasn't a conversation everyone enjoyed, could even be triggering to some if you aren't careful.</p>
<p>"That's cool" Zayn shrugs and Louis watches as his eyes slowly drift past both himself and harry to land on Niall, Louis smirks, oh this is grand.</p>
<p>"So Louis, what do you do in your spare time?" Liam asks as Zayn stares at his blonde friend Louis was getting a little concerned for him he looked devastated Niall was paying attention to someone that wasn't him, Louis wanted to help "Lou..." Liam waves a hand in his face and Louis phases back in "Oh right sorry, spare time, erm yeh well, I like to read and write mainly poetry but I love a good romance novel" He responds smiling sheepishly Harry shuffled a little closer but Louis tried his best to ignore the warmth radiating from the beauty beside him, Harry would never go for him in a million years may as well admit that now before any feelings develop.</p>
<p>"Thats cool, haz here loves poetry too don't ya harry?" Harry jumps out of skin when Louis switches his focus to him smiling but it quickly fades when he opens his mouth "Well yeh certainly but the erotic stuff is always the best, don't ya agree blue eyes?" He smirks peering at Louis as if dissecting his reaction, his eyes flit about Louis' face picking him apart, Louis tried, he really did try not to allow his emotions to show but he can't help if an attractive man sat beside him is discussing erotic romance poetry and books. His body betrays him and his face turns a strawberry crimson.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat he nods weakly as a response "yeh... erm yeh I suppose if you're into that kinda thing" Louis again tries his hardest to feign nonchalance, it doesn't work "Are you trying to tell me you don't enjoy such writing?" Harry tease, he knows what he's doing and both arousing and pissing Louis off, what is this guys problem? </p>
<p>"I never said I didn't, I just said if that's what you're into" Louis huffs trying to avoid sounding as irritated as he is.</p>
<p>"Tell me blue eyes, do you got a boyfriend?" Harry asks presumptuously as he smirks, he knows the answer clearly, he just wants to hear Louis say it, for what reason Louis can't figure put but instead of answering straightforward he decides to play the game back "What makes you assume I have a boyfriend?" Louis raises a challenging eyebrow at the curly haired adonis beside him and his smirk deepens on one side revealing deep indented dimple and Louis trie not to swoon, for fucksake why is this dude so positively gorgeous?! </p>
<p>"well, you're not gonna have a girlfriend if you're gay blue eyes" Harry tuts condescendingly and Louis rolls his eyes "What makes you think I'm gay?" Harry licks his lips as he runs his eyes over Louis' body once, twice, three times "Do you really want me to answer that blue eyes?" Louis almost definitely knew what the answer would be but he still wanted to hear Harry say it, he had no idea why, coming from anyone else they'd receive if not a slap and good decent telling off but Louis nodded along allowing the words to role off Harrys tongue almost suggestively "Okay fine but you asked for it blue eyes" Harry sighs faking exasperation "A twink like you wouldn't know what to do with a girl..." Somehow Louis knew Harry wasn't done, he assumed correctly as harry leaned in closer to his ear to whisper the next few words "Lets be honest a pretty boy like you needs a man to handle him, a woman wouldn't know what to do with you." His hot breath fanned over Louis' ear and his heart rate quickened.</p>
<p>Harry pulled away and smirked at the bright red of Louis' face and the obviously speeding heartbeat.</p>
<p>Louis knew he was fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning:</p>
<p>There is some minor violence and sort of assault (Nothing major or serious happens I promise) a little later on in the chapter, there's also talk of Panic attacks, please be careful when reading, take breaks and take care of yourself, I will mark where it starts and ends so you can skip that section if you need to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis knew that Niall wouldn't let it go, he knew he'd never hear the end of it, and honestly at first he didn't mind, Niall was happy and excited but after hearing Zayn this, Zayn that, Zayn said this, three days in a row after that, Louis was getting a little frustrated, yes Zayn was fit, but Louis wished Niall would find something new to discuss, Louis didn't want to be rude or selfish and as Niall best friend he knew it was his duty to be supportive and to listen to everything Niall had to say about his new found crush even if some of was as dull as "Zayn's ears are such a good size!" yeh Louis doesn't joke about these things, those words truly left his best friends mouth, he received a very appropriate snort from Louis.</p>
<p>It wasn't that Louis didn't want to see his friend happy, of course he did, Niall deserved so much, he especially deserved Louis' support right now as he was stepping into a land of unknown territory.</p>
<p>Niall was Bi, however he wasn't out to his parents, and he had only dated two girls in the past, the second he lost his virginity too and she never spoke to him again, so yes Niall deserved this he had a right to these feelings and honestly Louis was ecstatic for him, but deep down Louis felt like shot, because well, he wanted to talk about a crush so unabashedly, so confident that there's an 80% chance that the person you fancy, fancies you back, Niall was confident more often than not he knows what he wants and goes for it, no worries about being rejected or knocked down seem to get to him and Louis, well he was so extremely jealous of Niall for that.</p>
<p>Louis held back more than he should, but he couldn't help it, he spent years hating himself and putting himself down and believing the words of his parents, his father mainly, that eventually he believed it and it's now more of a habit he can't break free from. Niall helps that's for sure but he knows he needs to learn to actually treat himself with kindness, it was a working progress.</p>
<p>So yes Louis was over the moon for Niall, but the jealous part of him hated that Niall had found someone before he had, Louis never cared in the past when Niall had dated people because they were girlsLouis couldn't even correlate to those feelings so he was able to happily listen and feel totally disconnected form those situations, but this time it involved a guy and Louis was jealous, he wished there was someone he felt that same way Niall felt about Zayn, that longing to get to know someone on a deeper intimate level. He couldn't help but allow it to dampen his barely there ego.<br/>
"Zayn text" He heard from across the room, form his best friend. They were both currently sprawled on their beds doing homework, or at least Louis was, he had a paper to write about the human digestive system and how certain foods and drinks can effect it. Louis played on his stomach as he typed away on his laptop, he wasn't't even sure if the sentences made sense at this point, he just knew it was due by the end of the week and he knew if he didn't do it tonight, it would not get done, it was haunting him every time he logged onto his laptop so he decided it would be in everyones best interest that he just tackle it and get it finished, that way he avoids the possible breakdown he would have Thursday night once he remembered he had a paper to write.</p>
<p>"He said we should come to his bar this weekend" Louis hums noncommittally and he can feel Niall's eye roll "don't roll your eyes at me Horan" Louis said and smirked when he saw Niall sit up straight with a shocked expression "seriously you gotta stop doing that, its weird as fuck" Louis just laughed quietly a she typed out a paragraph about how excessive amounts of dairy products can cause bowel problems, he grimaced, this was a proper gross paper, he couldn't wait to finish it.</p>
<p>'SO..." Niall draws out the word looking at Louis intently.</p>
<p>"So what?" Louis turns to the almost brown haired lad now with a questioning raise of the eyebrow Niall sighs "Zayn's bar, this Friday... You wanna go?" He just shrugs not sure, that would mean seeing Harry again and he wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared for such a thing. The thing was harry was quite literally the most gorgeous man he ever had the chance of seeing and make eye contact with and well, Louis is, just Louis, he was nothing special and he definitely didn't turn heads, Harry however was the opposite Louis was sure of it and well Louis didn't want to risk developing feelings.</p>
<p>"C'mon Lou you know you want too!" Niall almost whines and Louis rolls his eyes "I don't know Ni" "Please! You're my wingman and honestly I'm gonna need your expertise" Louis raised an eyebrow "Take Liam, I'm sure he can help you" </p>
<p>"Definitely not, he just fucks off within the first 20 minutes to go find someone to dance and then probably sleep with" Niall shrugs Louis huffs and rolls his eyes "So what you mean is you want me to come so you feel less lonely?" "I want you there, thats why I want you to come" Niall says not wanting to let this go.</p>
<p>"what's stopping you, you like the lads right?" there's a brief pause of pregnant silence before Niall's face morphs into shock "You don't don't like them?" he asks an irritated lilt to his tone.</p>
<p>"Of course I like them, or at least what I know of them, I just find them... well a little intimidating" He says before adding under his breath "One of them more so" to his disappointment Niall heard, He's beginning to believe Niall has choice hearing, he's deaf any other time, his mouth makes an 'o' shape as he takes a breath ready to speak but Louis beats him to it, "If you open your mouth and say the words I think you're about to say, don't." Niall freezes for a moment, the only sounds that can be heard are the heavy breathing of them both, Louis' in irritation, Niall's in excitement.<br/>
"I knew he was your type!" He exclaims loudly a big grin on his face "Niall, wot the fuck are you on mate?! No one is my type." Louis was determined to stop Niall's thought process and shut down his theories quickly, if there was someone whose hopes you didn't wanna get up it was Niall's, when it doesn't work out Louis fears he'll be more heartbroken than Louis himself, his best friend amuses him at times.</p>
<p>"Bullshit Louis! he is so your type, so what you find him fit? He is, what's the big deal?" Niall questions, easy for him to say.</p>
<p>"Yes he's fit but he knows it, and flirts with everything that walks, plus even if I did fancy him, which I don't by the way, he's just aesthetically pleasing to the eye, it would never happen in a million years." Louis sighs.</p>
<p>"Okay so what's stopping you from coming out on Friday?" Louis freezes at the question, in all honesty he had no valid answer to that question and he realised how stupid he was being, he may find harry attractive but he knows what guys like him are like, therefore him falling for the lad isn't a concern, the truth is, he won't fall for him, he's just jumping to conclusions when he doesn't need to.</p>
<p>"Okay you're right, I have no excuse and I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun" Louis gives up sighing and Niall beams, and Louis couldn't help but smile at his friends infectious attitude.</p>
<p>Friday would be fine.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Friday was not fine.</p>
<p>They step into the bar at 9pm after Niall had needed to call Zayn so he could tell the security guard that they could skip the queue and just walk straight in, Louis gave him a dirty look as they walked past him.</p>
<p>It was busy, to say the least, tables were pretty empty but the dance floor was packed with people and the bar had a decent sized crowd too, Louis crumbles, he doesn't know if he can do this "C'mon it'll be fine, lets just find the lads yeh?" Niall grabs Louis' arm and drags him around for a few minutes, where the fuck were the boys? Had they ditched them? Were they off somewhere laughing as they thought about the embarrassment they know Niall and Louis feel upon realising they had been stood up? </p>
<p>after another 15 minutes of searching for the familiar faces of Zayn, Liam or harry both boys are ready to give up when they finally hear a yell from the bar area "Oi Lads over 'ere" They both direct their line of sight and there he was their knight in shining armour Liam. </p>
<p>They both release a breath. Thank fuck.</p>
<p>They squeeze through the throng of people and make it to the bar where Liam has 2 seats saved beside himLouis sits down beside him and Niall sits down to his left, Louis then sees Zayn appear next to Niall smirking as he unabashedly check Niall out, Niall blushes at the evident smirk on Zayn's face and Louis rolls his eyes, Niall didn't even need Louis to be his wingman, he had this in the bag. In the past Louis was a great wingman, being the gay man he is, it was easy to talk to girls as he knows there were never any expectations on either side that it was more than friends not mentions Niall loved it because truth be told, the girls flocked to Louis when they discovered he was gay, girls always feel safer with gay men it would seem. That was a concern for another time however.</p>
<p>Louis looked around people watching for a few minutes, the people not he dancefloor rubbed against one another like one big orgy as if no one was watching, Louis both envied them and didn't for their obvious confidence. </p>
<p>"You okay Lou?"</p>
<p>he looks over at the person the voice belonged too which happened to be Liam and smiled nodding "yeh I'm good, could use a drink though, where's the bar tender?" Liam smirks at him placing his thumb and middle finger up to his mouth as he whistles as a clear way to grab the bartenders attention, Louis frowns, seriously thats how you do it? "You know I was in the middle of serving someone..." Louis hears the voice before he sees the face but he knows exactly who is stood behind him, he shivers a little knowing he's about to turn around and come face to face with those mossy green eyes, keep it together Lou.</p>
<p>He turns around and really regrets it, if he's honest, if he didn't think harry could get any hotter, he truly outdid himself.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well, hello there blue eyes" harry throws the cloth he was holding to clean a glass over his broad left shoulder as he leans against the other side of the bar smirking, eyes twinkling, or was that just the lights on the bar, yeh it was the lighting in here. Louis would quite like to bite that shoulder of his. he bites his lip as he takes Harry in, checking him out with no shame, very out of character for Louis but he couldn't help it, the man was a god. He was adorned in all black his black top clinging to his top half wonderfully down to the black jeans that also clung beautifully to his long legs, Louis held in a whimper, fuck. </p>
<p>He reaches Harrys head of curls only to observe he has them tied back in a bun, highlighting his strong set jaw and high cheekbones, he reaches Harrys eyes that were still sparkling, this time with mischief and cockiness, for fuck sake. "You alright there?" He looks both amused and extremely pleased, Louis rolls his eyes, trying his best to play it down as if he hadn't just been caught checking him out like he was Louis' last meal. "I'm fine, h-how are you?" a shit eating grin plasters on Harry's face and fuck, dimples. </p>
<p>"I'm good blue eyes, you want a drink?" Louis nods words seemingly unattainable as of right now.</p>
<p>Harry stands there staring at Louis as if he's waiting for him to say something, Louis just gives him an odd look before speaking "Wha'?" harry chuckles and Louis feels like he's been left out of the joke, he doesn't like that feeling "What drink do you want?" he can tell harry is trying to be polite and not burst into laughter at Louis' expense but honestly Louis wouldn't even blame him if he did at this point, god he was an embarrassment to society.</p>
<p>"Right yeh... Sorry! Can you do me a purple rain?" harry smirks and nods grabbing a glass from it would seem nowhere but Louis guesses they have stacks of them on shelves beneath the counters "I can do you" Harry smirks at Louis' breathless look he was thankful for the dark lighting in the bar at that moment hiding the crimson dusting his warm cheeks. Again a roll of the eyes was Louis' way of feigning, 'this had no effect on me', it was all lies, both he and Harry knew that, but neither would address it. He watched as harry expertly made the drink placing ice, and different drinks and syrups into the glass sometimes he would stare at Louis as he poured the smirk never leaving his face, cocky dick. Once he was done he popped a straw in the glass and he slid it across the bar to Louis offering a genuine smile causing Louis to smile back, he takes a long sip of the drink eyes cast down as his eyelashes dance shadows over his high cheekbones, too engrossed in his drink he doesn't see harry falter tripping over himself, he doesn't collect himself in time as Louis looks back to him a his mouth dropped open agape slightly in shocked as Louis' face holds a soft smile and he blushes at the way Harry is staring at him right now, as if he's the only person in the room, in the world, fuck.</p>
<p>Louis see's harry quickly snap out of it and feigns someone calling him from across the bar as he rushes away. </p>
<p>Louis wonders what that was all about but decides not to overthink it, harry was odd.</p>
<p>He turns to talk to Liam but finds him missing form the seat beside him so he turns to Niall, he and Zayn are stuck in a deep conversation and Louis doesn't want to interrupt, they seem extremely into it, if he interrupts now he could mess everything up for Niall so he leaves them alone deciding to just sip at his drink not really knowing what to with himself. </p>
<p>"You know, they really need to pull their finger out and just do something, the constant flirting with nothing happening is getting tiring." Louis looks up halfway through a sip and nearly chokes, harry was leaning on the bar so so close to his face, Louis was not expecting that, Harry looks shocked when Louis coughs a little and pats his back a couple of times "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya" He says and Louis scoffs "you didn't scare me, I just wasn't expecting you to come back" Louis says and harry frowns "Oh but blue eyes I'll always come back to you!" Harry fake pouts as Louis rolls his eye at his comment "You're annoying, and what's with this whole blue eyes thing? Just use my name?" Harry cocks an eyebrow "I could use your name, you're right, but thats so boring" Louis fakes offence "So my name is boring now is it?" harry chuckles low, "Not in the slightest blue eyes, but if I don't want to wear it out before I even get to use it" He winks and Louis takes a moment confused by what he's just implied "What does that even-" He pauses as realisation hits him "Oh- OH you're disgusting, you kiss your mother with that mouth curly?" Louis cringes and tries to rid himself of the images flitting through his brain of the two of them in some extremely compromising situations.</p>
<p>"I mean yeh but I'd rather kiss you" He bites his lip as he checks Louis out with no shame.</p>
<p>"You're such a bad boy cliche, get some new lines curly" </p>
<p>"Oh so I'm curly now am I?" </p>
<p>"You won't use my name, I won't use yours, only seems fair doesn't it?"</p>
<p>Harry smirks and Louis instantly regrets what he'd just said "Saving it up are you?" Louis stands up from his seat as he pushes his empty glass to Harry rolling his eyes "I'm done with this conversation" Louis feels Harrys eyes roam his entire body now he's not blocked by the counter of the bar and sitting down, he bites his lip and winks at Louis "Save me a dance yeh?" He scoffs back at him "In your dreams curly" </p>
<p>"Trust me, I could dream of you" Louis blushes and decides thats his cue to walk away and disappear, which he does sinking his body into the crowd slotting himself between people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Harry tries hard not to stare, he really does but he can't help it, the boy is unbelievably gorgeous and who wouldn't stare at an arse like that? In all honesty Harry doesn't think he should be held accountable, Louis walks around like that, of course harry is gonna make the most of it. </p>
<p>"Harry you're staring and he's not even there anymore." He hears to his right and turns his head almost getting whiplash with how fast he moves.</p>
<p>"I wa- wasn't-"</p>
<p>"Haz you were staring" Zayn says and harry finally admits defeat "Okay and so what if I was, would ya blame me?" He huffs and Niall chuckles "Mate no one is blaming you we were just trine pull you out of dreamland but by all means stay there" Niall shrugs smirking as he brings his glass of beer to his mouth, harry rolls his eyes at the Irish lad as he downs almost half the glass in a gulp. </p>
<p>"Fuck your Irish genetics" harry says and Niall lets a loud cackle roll from him.</p>
<p>He looks back to the crowd for a moment, he couldn't see Louis anywhere, he's on the more petite side and it concerned him a little people could get a little handsy and far too comfortable in the crowds on the dance floor, he didn't want Louis getting uncomfortable, he was telling himself he was worried about Louis' comfort and safety and ignoring the idea that he was jealous of Louis possibly being touched by someone else, there was no way he was thinking that, even considering such a thing, Harry doesn't get possessive or jealous.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go find my little blue eyed friend make sure he's not having all the fun without me" He winks at Harry as he downs the rest of his beer sliding it over to Harrys awaiting open hand as he stalks off into the crowd as well, Harry removes the rag from his left shoulder and wipes the glass down before putting it in the bucket where they put all the dirty glasses throughout the night.</p>
<p>Zayn slides into the seat Niall had been previously occupying as he turns his head over his shoulder watching as Niall also gets sucked up by the large crowd, harry scoffs "Pfft, and you told me I was staring, mate you're gonna break your neck" He chuckles and Zayn turns back to face him a sheepish look written on his face "I quote, could ya blame me?" He smirks at Harry as he rolls his eyes at his friend, he smirks however flipping the conversation again "So what's the deal there?" Zayn feigns innocence as he tries to cover his obvious internal panic "I dunno what you're talking about" Harry smirks "sure ya don't, you gonna ask him out yet?" Zayn sighs giving in knowing he's not getting out of this conversation "I mean I think he's great and we flirt like its our last day on earth but we've not known each other that long... dunno if its too soon y'know?" harry rolls his eyes "The lad clearly likes you and you clearly like him, there's literally no 'too soon' when you like someone" He shrugs at Zayn.</p>
<p>"Yeh I mean I guess you're right, I'm just kinda nervous anyway, I'm no good at the whole dating, boyfriend thing y'know" </p>
<p>"Mate are any of us? You just gotta go with the flow, if it's the right person it'll work out" harry shrugs, since when did he become the advice giving friend? Especially about something to do with feelings. </p>
<p>"Shit I think you're right, I think I wanna try and be boyfriend material for him, think it could work, we just fit together" Harry smiles at his friend "well whatever you decide to do, I think it'll be great, you deserve this bro" he smiles softly at Zayn "Fuck, mate when did you become such a sap? and a good advice giver?" harry shrugs, "beats me Z, maybe I had an epiphany in a dream or something" He smirks as they both chuckle quietly.</p>
<p>"does epiphany happen to be a short blue eyed lad by any chance?" Zayn smirks as harry blanches trying his best to cover up his very evident crush to everyone "wh-what? Pfft, please, you know I don't get attached and you know I don't get feelings" Harry says trying his best to sound very sure of himself.</p>
<p>It was now Zayn's turn to scoff "H, 've known you a long time now yeh" Harry nods brows furrowing "Well let me tell you that you've never stared at someone as they've walked away from you, and continue to stare even when they're no longer in your view barely even in your vicinity, it's okay if you fancy him y'know, the lads an attractive guy" Harry rolls his eyes, of course Zayn would pick up on it.</p>
<p>"I mean, what do you want me to say? yes the lads fucking gorgeous, but I'm just intrigued right now, he's being difficult, 've not had a challenge in a while, I just know he's gonna be a lot of fun" Zayn rolls his eyes "Don't ruin a good thing before it's even started just because you don't wanna admit you have a heart that feels" He pokes at harry's strong and broad chest where his heart sits beneath the layers of muscle bone and skin, harry flicks his hand away.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to ruin Zayn" he huffs defeated and Zayn frowns at him but chooses to leave the discussion alone, he knows when to stop, one of the things harry loves about his best friend.</p>
<p>"'M gonna go clock out my shift ended 5 minutes ago" Harry mumbles and Zayn nods letting him go.</p>
<p>Harry go outback and clocks out, he enters the bathrooms and does his business, once he's finished he goes to the sink to wash his hands leaning against it after peering at the guy looking back at him in the mirror, he was utterly frustrated with himself if he's being honest because Zayn was right, he wishes he wasn't, but he is, Harry is proper crushing on Louis and he doesn't how to stop it, does he even want to stop it? Not really if he's being honest, Louis is so enamouring that Harry feels like he's lost his footing around him and he's only met the lad twice!</p>
<p>It wasn't fair if Harry was being totally honest, why now? Why this blue eyed Twink? He felt kinda drawn to the boy, he didn't mean to seem cliche but this all felt so surreal. </p>
<p>Harry wondered if Louis walked around knowing the power he holds in his petite body, does he know just how stunning he is? Harry would have to assume he doesn't, he acts nothing like some of the guys he's slept with, so many of them are overconfident and full of themselves and often end up being a poor shag, unless Louis' just acting but Harry can't see it being an act, even when he thinks no one is looking he's shrinking in on himself, unsure, shy, insecure. He sees it when he stares at Louis, checking him out trying to showcase his attraction to the lad but Louis just seems to shake it off everytime almost s if he doesn't, or refuses to believe someone could actually be attracted to him. </p>
<p>Someone like Louis shouldn't be that way, sure one thing that draws harry to him is his lack of knowledge on just how beautiful he is but harry wants him to understand he's gorgeous, because he deserves that. Maybe he just needs to be told it enough, maybe he just needs someone to help him see just what he's worth. Harry at least wanted to see if he could help Louis understand his attractiveness. He huffs and shakes his head, why is he so invested in this lad? He could just drop it, avoid getting involved, stop thinking about it, about him, but in all honesty that wouldn't atop him from thinking about the blue eyed boy, he knew that much.</p>
<p>With a sigh he splashes some cold water on his face, it's already too late he's already invested.</p>
<p>Back out by the bar Harry finds Zayn in the same position he'd left him in, he sits down beside him and Zayn turns smiling at him "you doing alright mate?" Harry nods smiling "the other lads still not back then?" Zayn shakes his head as a response, "nah think they're still lost somewhere in the crowd, might go find them and join them to be honest, kinda feel like dancing, 'aven't danced in ages" his thick accent rings through and Harry nods in agreement, the last he danced he doesn't even really remember, he was probably high maybe even a bit drunk to, it was obviously not very memorable, he probably didn't get laid, thats probably why he hasn't danced since.</p>
<p>The lights flash over the crowd in light flickers and waves only casting people in the spotlight for a brief second before their moment of fame disappears as quick as it came. Harry still couldn't see Louis in the crowd, but he knew he was in there, possibly grinding up against some ugly munter who was likely putting his hands all over him, Harry didn't like the thoughts taking over his mind, he needed to do something, he knew he was being irrational but he couldn't help it, he was becoming fidgety, agitated and Zayn looked at him oddly "you good bro" Harry swallowed clearing his throat "Ye-yes I'm fine maybe we should dance?" Zayn searches Harrys eyes for s second but then quickly nods as he stands up making his way into the crowd Harry following close behind.</p>
<p>They try their best to squeeze through determined to find two blue eyed lads within the crowd.</p>
<p>Harrys desperation to find Louis was concerning him if he's honest, he doesn't even know the lad, and he certainly has no claim over him... so why is he thinking he does. He reminds himself he needs to think rationally right now, he doesn't wanna freak Louis out and risk scaring him off, he needs to reign it all in a bit, he was overwhelmed he had no idea how Louis would feel.</p>
<p>Once Zayn caught sight of the boys and pointed them out harry paused for a second, Louis was a dream, he was convinced Louis was a figment of his imagination at this point, the boy was an angel, harry wanted to touch and feel just to check make sure he's not losing his mind, he thinks might be, somehow, if Louis was the cause Harry would lose his mind over and over again if he could. He shakes himself out of his daze and makes his way over to a dancing Louis.<br/>
Niall and Louis were dancing together, Niall stood behind him as their hips moved in time with each others and the music but they weren't intimately close, Harry could see an obvious gap between them, his jealousy satiated down, Zayn went up to them whispering something between them both and Louis' eyes open as the catch Harrys as he steps away from Niall making his way closer to Harry, and Harry just stared, stared and stared Louis was a sin, that was the only way he could think to describe him in this moment.</p>
<p>He could see his cheeks are flushed from the body heat as the lights flickered over him from time to time, his lips bitten red and slightly swollen, harry would like to be the cause of that. His hips were snug in a pair of tight black jeans a maroon coloured t-shirt adorned his top half falling in a scoop below his prominent collar bones, harry wanted to sip champagne from those collar bones. one day.<br/>
Louis finally joins him getting up into Harrys space, not that he minded all that much, if he was being honest, it wasn't really like Louis had a choice anyway, the crowd was pushing in and basically forcing the two to touch, Harry didn't mind. Louis grabbed Harrys shoulders making him stiffen and straighten up as he turns around and gets pushed and shoved against Harrys chest. Yes. was all Harry could think in that moment. Harry relaxed as he places his hand on Louis' wide set hips they don't move, not yet, they just seem to be enjoying the comfort of the others touch, Louis then reaches his right arm up looping it around the back of Harry's neck, goosebump form beneath his sweaty palm and fingertips, harry feels like he's on fire as Louis tugs him down towards his neck, harry goes easily, pliant in the boys hold.</p>
<p>he then turns his head to whisper in harry's ear, its so loud in the bar harry doesn't want to miss a word so his grip tightens as he pulls Louis flush against him, crotch to arse chest to back mouth to neck, ear to mouth.</p>
<p>"Lemme show you how its done curly" and fuck if Harry wasn't absolutely gone by that point he sure as hell was then in that moment, everything seemed like a calm.</p>
<p>"And you said it would happen in my dreams..." Harry whispers into Louis' ear feeling extremely smug, he couldn't believe he was this close to the lad.</p>
<p>"Shutup and dance, I still hate you" Harry buries his head into Louis' neck and takes a deep breath, he smelt like baby powder and vanilla, his skin was a little sticky from the sweat but harry didn't mind, it was just a reminder of how close they were, Harry hums into Louis' ear lips pressed against the shell of it "Mmhmm I'm sure you do" He feels Louis sigh as he leans more into him, if that was even possible and they feel the rhythm of the song playing through the speakers, Harry didn't know the song, just knew it was some up tempo dance song he would never listen to.</p>
<p>"Hey Horny dickheads!" Louis' eyes shoot open as his arm drops from Harry's neck as he rolls his eyes seeing  Niall stood before them, "Zayn and I are hungry, were gonna go to the diner down the road to get some food, you guys wanna join?" Louis turns his head to look at Harry as if questioning him if he wanted to go, God those baby blues will end him one of these days, harry just nods lightly, hands squeezing at Louis' hips before he release the smaller lad and they make their way out of the crowd, they meet Zayn by the bar who is accompanied by a very drunk Liam.</p>
<p>"Hazza bear!" Liam screams as he moves from leaning all over Zayn to throwing himself into Harry's arms, where he catches him and receives a massive slobbery kiss which if he's honest felt like Liam used his tongue more than his actual lips due to how much spit he now has on his cheek, he grimaces "Gross Liam, keep your tongue inside your mouth please" Liam just bursts out laughing as if Harry had just said the funniest thing in the world and harry rolls his eyes as he smiles as he lifts his t-shirt to his face and wipes his cheek freeing it of Liams slobber.</p>
<p>When he puts his top back down he looks over to Louis who is stood in front of him, his mouth is ever so slightly agape and he's staring at the lower half of Harrys abdomen, Harry smirks and puts his thumb and forefinger on Louis' chin as he pushes his mouth back into place "Don't want you to catch flies blue eyes" he winks and Louis smacks his hand away turning around in a huff arms crossed over his chest, Harry just chuckles, he was too cute.</p>
<p>They finally make it out of the bar in a stumbling manor, it was gonna be a challenge trying to get Liam to walk straight, let alone stand up straight and Harry sighed, "Zayn, come help me with this oaf, you can flirt once we arrive at the diner" Zayn stops and glares at Harry but comes over to assist his friend anyway as he grabs Liams other side looping his arm around Liam's waist and bringing Liam's arm over his shoulder Liam giggles and hiccups "Atlewast buy my drunk first lads" He smirks and giggles to himself again, harry just looks over at Zayn trying to hold in his laugh but it was proving difficult as he heard both Louis and Niall giggle behind them, there laughs were contagious and before long all the boys were giggling manically as they stumbled their way to the diner, sweaty hair and sticky bodies cooling down in the autumn night.</p>
<p>They clamber clumsily into a booth together at the diner and collapse on themselves, they were tipsy and hungry, food seemed to be the only solution other than the other one which was sleep but that wasn't an option at this current moment.</p>
<p>The diner was like something out of a 1950's grease rip off with red leather seats with silver trimming around the edges, there were several booths dotted around, some bigger than others to cater to all groups of people. The floor was a Lino silver sparkly flooring and the walls had black and white tiles covering them besides one wall which had a red background that could barely be seen as it was covered by many framed photos, vintage vinyls, and signed t-shirts by famous footballers and singers who had visited the diner throughout the years, harry smiled, despite the awful decor the place was nice and had a welcome feel to it, for their buzzed brains it was perfect.</p>
<p>A woman came over and took their orders of milkshakes and fries along with some waffles too, they were rather hungry it seemed.</p>
<p>They got their food not long after and sat and talked and laughed and joked until their stomachs hurt, what from they weren't sure, it may have been the food, the drink or the laughs but it was all utterly perfect in Harry's eyes.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>*TW start*</p>
<p>Louis was groaning as he sat at his usual table in the coffee shop he always went to, he still didn't know the name of it he had just memorised the route to it, at this rate he should just scrawl his name into the table with a knife, he was there that often to look over coursework and write up notes.</p>
<p>He couldn't focus though, it just wasn't an option it seemed, it had been about two weeks since he went out with the lads, Niall had been out with them a second time since and he still continued to gush over Zayn but complain about how utterly irritating he was for not having asked him out yet. That wasn't the problem though, the problem wasn't his blonde Irish friend who was sipping terribly hard over the Pakistani lad no, his problem also wasn't that the weather was getting colder and increasingly dreary as the days passed, although that was a problem in itself that Louis would have to accept at some point, until then however he was content still trying his hardest to deny it was happening, the cold was the worst. No those weren't the issue, the issue was the green eyes he could eliminate from his mind, no he didn't have a crush on harry per se, but he did find the lad extremely pleasant to look at, okay maybe stare at, but he couldn't help it, in all honesty it wasn't his fault he liked pretty guys and well Harry was the prettiest.</p>
<p>So yes, Louis kept imagining all different scenarios of them in compromising positions in his head, he kept imagining how it would feel to have those green orbs of his look upon him with so much adoration and want. Louis really wanted that. He would never get it and that's why he was ruling this all down to intrigue, yes intrigue definitely.</p>
<p>Louis was trying to focus he really was, what with the impending doom of a test happening on Friday he was becoming increasingly more anxious and was beginning to lose his footing, he needed to find a way to focus and he was beginning to think the coffee shop right now wasn't an option, that was confirmed when a group of rowdy lads waltzed into the small place, Louis wanted to cry, no, no, no this couldn't be happening, this was meant to Louis' space, and occasionally Niall's, but he didn't think this was a popular spot and he was becoming increasingly more anxious and irritated the problems only got when he saw Kyle among the group of clearly frat brothers now, he couldn't however see Liam.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>Louis just puts his head in his hands trying to calm down and focus on the task at hand not the intimidating group of lads to his left, his hands were shaking a little and he could feel himself beginning to sweat. Shit.</p>
<p>They step up to the counter and Louis considers that they may not have even seen him and maybe now would be a good time to leave before they do, he was yet to bump into Kyle, but from what Liam had said Kyle was still hung up on the rejection and very sour from it, he apparently didn't like being embarrassed in front of his frat brothers, Louis had rolled his eyes at that. This information had made him thankful he hadn't seen the dark haired guy again and he was hoping to avoid him for much longer, but it seemed the universe really wasn't on his side today.</p>
<p>In quick succession he closes his laptop up and puts it into the sleeves he had for it, it had peaches on it and mad Louis smile every time he saw it, Niall had given it to him as a 'we got into uni, Yay!' gift.</p>
<p>He throws his coat on and grabs his things turning around and coming face to face with the one person he didn't want to see, Fuck you universe.</p>
<p>"If it isn't the Twink who has a rejection kink" Kyle smirks as he crosses his arms over his chest, Louis rolls his eyes, "Wow you can rhyme congrats, and if I didn't think you could be more a douchebag, you just proved me wrong, how did you turn a very serious rejection into a sexual innuendo, what part of me saying no and giving you the bird indicated I would be even slightly interested?" Kyle frowns and his face flushes red as his nostrils flare.</p>
<p>Louis really wishes he could just keep his mouth shut sometimes, that would be nice.</p>
<p>"You're being extremely brave for a Twink with no protection" He claims and Louis cringes this isn't sounding too good for him, he needs to leave like right now and get back to campus.</p>
<p>"I can handle myself" he crosses his arms trying to feign some kind of confidence, his chances of getting out of this situation unscathed was slim to none but he would attest try. He saw his slot when they were called by the guy at the counter who had their drinks ready, and Louis saw his chance and took it bolting out of the coffee shop.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Go get the little shit will ya!" He hears a yell flow through the door that hadn't shut white yet and his heart hammers in his chest, he wanted to throw up because in seconds there were two lads hot on his tail and shit, he wasn't fit enough for this. Just when things couldn't have gotten any worse he realises he went completely the wrong way for campus and he panicked even more now because he was further from campus than he had been, the rest of the frat brothers which happened to be three more had joined the others in chasing Louis.</p>
<p>"Why can't you the a hint Kyle... I'm not gonna fuck you or date you... what's so hard... for you to understand the word... no?" He got the words out in-between big puffs of breath running out of energy, that was mistake.</p>
<p>Thats when he noticed a sign he recognised, and fuck this was a blessing or curse, he couldn't decide right now but he took it as a sign that this was a blessing and legged it as fast as he could to the door of the bar Zayn owned, finding it locked as he reached it he huffed, of course they're not open yet its only fucking 3pm! So he ran round the side of the building down the alley there and he didn't think he'd ever say he was so happy to see both Zayn and Harry stood outside the open fire exit door chatting as they smoked, he would have to pay attention to how hot that was another time, he had a crisis right now.</p>
<p>"He went down here!" One of the frat boys yelled and Louis felt tears well up as he was grabbed and forcefully shoved against the wall of the bar, he was so fucking close to Harry and Zayn.</p>
<p>"Look at the pretty thing we caught, no more running now Twink" Louis really began to cry now fuck what were they gonna do to him, he was so terrified, this was awful.<br/>"shush, shush, shush" Kyle hushed as he ran his finger down Louis' face and across his collarbones "we're not gonna hurt you baby-"</p>
<p>"Too right you're not gonna hurt him" Louis held his breath, fuck this was embarrassing.</p>
<p>Kyle rolls his eyes, still blocking Louis from being able to see Harry and Louis from harry's view, he only guessed Zayn was with him.</p>
<p>"And who the fuck are you?"</p>
<p>"The owner of this bar that you're trying to assault someone against" He hears Zayn say and Louis whimpers a little, fuck he hates this so much. "Look lads he's our Twink, go find your own, or you can have him after" he could hear the smirk in Kyle's voice and he grimaced and sobbed.</p>
<p>"Fuck off! Leave him the fuck alone, you're fucked up, if the lad said no, he said no, just accept the rejection and move on" Harry nearly yells, in his head he's cheering Harry on. "No one says no to me" Kyle claims and Louis really does find the energy to roll his eyes at that "Well clearly I did, leave me the fuck alone" He huffs out quietly under his breath thinking no one heard, he was wrong.</p>
<p>"The fuck did you just say Twink?!" Kyle turns around so fast Louis thinks he might have whiplash, he has a manic look on his face and Louis is only marginally terrified now but he still shrinks a little.</p>
<p>From the position Kyle had moved to Louis was able to see both Zayn and Harry as he made contact with him and Harry froze as anger rose on his face at the realisation that it was Louis. "Look Kyle you're not getting what you want and especially after today he will not be changing his mind, so how's about you fuck off before my friend here smacks you about and I call the police on ya, sure that would look great on your pristine Frat boy file" he heard Zayn say and Louis is let go and shoved harshly toward Harry "Fuck off, take the damn Twink he's not worth this much hassle" Kyle huffs and turns around walking off his posse following him.</p>
<p>Harry was holding Louis close as he sobbed and shook in his arms, this was so fucking embarrassing.</p>
<p>"Lou? C'mon we gotta get you inside yeh, you're shaking" He hears harry whisper in his ear but he couldn't move he was so frozen on the spot just staring at the wall where seconds ago he was pushed up against. he shivers again and shakes his head, he couldn't move, he could barely breath, he knew what this was and he was panicking more, shit this is so mortifying!</p>
<p>"Lou, Lou, you gotta calm down for us yeh?" he heard Zayn say as Harry picked him up carrying him bridal style into the bar, they walk through a group of corridors and are led into what Louis thought was most likely some kind of office or staff room, he didn't pay it much attention though.</p>
<p>"Lou, listen to me you're safe now okay, shit, he's really shaking what the fuck is happening to him? his breathing is super shallow!" He can hear Harry panicking a little as he places him down on what he assumes is some kind of sofa, Louis quickly hunches over hiding his face from view curling in on himself, safe, he needs to be safe. "Shit I think he's having a panic attack!" He assumes Zayn said that, their voices were becoming a little muddled up He was so tired.</p>
<p>"Fuck call Niall" harry says as he goes to step away form Louis, but Louis panics more, "NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE, Please don't leave me, must be safe" Louis grabs onto Harry's arm so tight digging his nails into his flesh and he hears him hiss in maybe pain he wasn't sure.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, but you need to calm down for us love" Louis feels a tear roll down his cheek, he wants to scream "C'mon love it's okay you can calm down, you're gonna be okay, c'mon Zayn is calling Niall here, drink some water love" Harry lifts Louis' head and lifts a cup of water to his lips and Louis shakily swallows the cold liquid down. "That's it, you calming down for us?" Louis nods ever so slightly, he was worried Harry missed it but he didn't a she hears a small 'okay' leave his lips.</p>
<p>"if you wanna rest it's okay Lou, you're safe and Niall is on his way" He hears Zayn's muffled voice as he's laid down against a soft cushiony surface.</p>
<p>*TW end*,</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>"Fuck that was terrifying" Zayn huffs out as harry just watches Louis closely, worried he'll wake up, he's still shaking.</p>
<p>"Haz... haz? You listening to me?" Harry rips his eyes from Louis to Zayn "Huh, sorry I wasn't listening" Zayn softly smiles at him before his eyes drift to Louis "He's gonna be okay y'know" He tells Harry and harry smiles softly nodding "'ve just never seen something like that before, I can't believe he almost got assaulted, what if we hadn't been here Z?!" "H you can't think like that, we were here, and that's what's important" Harry nods as he sniffs.</p>
<p>"Yeh, yeh you're right, what did Niall say?" Zayn shrugs "Not a lot just to keep him hydrated and let him rest if he needs it, which he clearly did, he'll be here soon" Zayn and harry both look at the time and there's a lull I conversation neither of them knowing what exactly to say.</p>
<p>There's some shuffling happening down the corridor and then a yell of "Harry, Zayn?" they both look at each other Liam? "Yeh Li?" Zayn calls and he hears footsteps as both Liam and Niall appear in the room together and Niall's line of sight goes straight to Louis whose head is in Harrys lap as his body curls in on itself, Niall's eyes soften. "Fuck it's been so long since he's had one, What happened?" Niall frowns and looks between Zayn and Harry.</p>
<p>They freeze neither wanting to go first, neither knowing what to say "Shit, guys, c'mon Zayn said I'd get an explanation once I'm here, I'm here so give me a damn explanations to why my best friend is in the last dregs of a panic attack!" Harry flinches at the aggressive tone of Niall but nods "you're right sorry"</p>
<p>"So Z and I were outside having a smoke, just chatting about... stuff, anyway, we hear a shout and something going on further down the alley and we both froze up, waiting to see if we could hear more, it looked like a large group of guys surrounding a wall, instantly something felt wrong, off, so we approach and hear a guy tell the person against the wall they weren't gonna hurt them, it mad eye and Zayn shiver, he sounded preceptorial. fucking scum." Harry grimaces but continues "Anyway at this point we hadn't seen who it was against the wall just knew it was some lad, the guy Kyle, your shitty frat brother kept calling him 'twink', he stepped aside at one point and we realised it was Lou and he was whining and crying and Z and I managed to convince him to fuck off and leave him alone once they'd gone, Lou I'm guessing went into a state of shock and just shrunk in on himself from that moment on." harry shrugs ending his explanation.</p>
<p>"Fuck he must've been so scared" Niall looks like he's about to cry and Zayn grabs him into a hug.</p>
<p>"You said it was Kyle?" Harry and Zayn nod turning to Liam.</p>
<p>"Well shit, he's gonna be kicked out what a twat" "you can honestly do that? get him removed from the frat?" Harry asks truly confused, they have no proof this happened could he really get kicked for one incident? "Yeh, it's not the first time he's harassed Lou and he's done it on other occasions too by the sounds of what I've heard form several frat brothers who used to b this mates but stopped when he started being aggressive with people especially with lads that rejected him" Harry frowns, looking down at the beauty in his lap,  "He's harassed Lou before?"</p>
<p>"Yeh" Niall croaks and clears his throat, "The first day on campus when we moved into the dorms we went to the canteen and he was being really creepy toward Lou and he got aggressive then when Louis had rejected him, but Liam had been there to calm him down setting him straight"</p>
<p>"I kinda shoulda guessed he wouldn't let it go, he never has in the past always pressured the person until the said yes but I didn't think he'd ever go that far" Liam looks deep in thought and really concerned, "Shit guys I've gotta get him gone now, I need to sort this shit out, I'll see you all later, I hope he's okay" Liam then leaves the room and it's quiet for a few minutes as harry runs his fingers through Louis hair, he wasn't shaking as much now and his breathing had evened out. Thank fuck.</p>
<p>"You said this hasn't happened in while... has it happened before then?" harry asks carefully and Niall nods a sad smile on his face "Yeh he used to have them a lot when he was..." Niall hesitates and harry and Zayn both frown "When he was 15, he wasn't too good and he'd have them often, I was the only one that could ever calm him down, he would refuse anyone else." Harry nods, there was a lot of information left out there harry knows that, but he doesn't wanna push it, this had been emotional enough as it was fir them all, he can't imagine how Niall must be feeling right now.</p>
<p>"C'mon we need to get him back to the dorm so he can properly rest, can you carry him H?"</p>
<p>Harry nods at Niall's question and carefully picks him up and carry him out the car round back.</p>
<p>He lays him down across the backseat again, lifting his head as he slips in the seat behind the passenger seat and lowering it back down to rest in his lap again, Louis unconsciously nuzzles his thigh and Harry tries not to smile fondly.</p>
<p>He looks down at the blue eyed boy and god how wishes he could see those blue eyes right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued... Thankyou to everyone who has read, left comments and has given kudos to my book, I'm so glad you're all enjoying it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I've said it before but I'll just restate, this chapter discusses sensitive topics, such as past abuse, past eating disorders and recovery. Remember to take care of yourselves, you're not alone. Take breaks and take it easy.</p>
<p>Lots of love please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis had been absolutely doted over by all the boys over the last 2 and a half weeks but especially Niall and even more so Harry.</p>
<p>He hadn't ever felt so cared for, Harry was constantly bringing him his favourite drink and snacks, even though the last thing wanted Louis wanted to was eat, but he wouldn't tell the boys that, especially not Niall, he would freak and admit Louis to hospital, it wasn't that he wasn't eating, he had just fallen out of his routine a little over the last few weeks, what with all his anxiety from what had happened, eating fell to the bottom of the list.</p>
<p>He wasn't doing it on purpose but he was struggling a little hw will at least admit to that, but he'd be damned if he asked Niall for help as he said the Irish lad would freak out over it all.</p>
<p>The first couple of nights Louis would barely sleep waking up to nightmares or just not being able to sleep in general and therefore he would keep Niall awake swell, he felt so bad for the lad bu he was being such a good spot and was supporting Louis through it so brilliantly, and now nearly 3 weeks on Louis was feeling better about things again, the weather had increasingly gotten colder and Louis was not pleased in the slightest but the sun still shone with a blue sky on odd days here and there.</p>
<p>It was currently Saturday morning and Louis was relaxing, Niall was out with Zayn, apparently he still hadn't asked his friend out but Louis knew that with all the time they had been spending together recently, add in that they were constantly texting when apart it was inevitable it was going to happen in no time. So while his friend was out doing god knows what with his soon to be boyfriend Louis sat in his room just a pair of joggers on and no top, scrolling through Netflix trying to find something half decent to watch to occupy his brain with.</p>
<p>"You know, locking your door is always advisable" Louis squeal jumping out of his skin looking up to find the curly haired demon himself Harry, who was smirking, as he leaned against a now shut door.</p>
<p>"You know there's such a thing as knocking right what if I had been changing?" Harry's smirk deepens on one side and yep, there goes the dimple making an appearance. Fuck. </p>
<p>"Now would have been a big ol' Brucey bonus" Louis rolls his eyes, trying to cover his blush and he chest that he only just remembered was out due to Harrys incessant staring "That really wouldn't have and stop staring!" Louis all but squeaks out as he covers his top half with his quilt cover "Oh we both know its something we would've both enjoyed don't even try to deny it, and don't tell me not to stare when you've got you're body on display" harry crosses his arms over his chest licking his lips as he checks out the mound that is Louis beneath his covers "No matter how hard you stare you will not be able to see through the covers, I suggest you give up" harry barks out at a laugh Louis looking down shaking his head "Okay fine" </p>
<p>"Why are you here anyway?" Louis questions him a small frown on his face accompanied by a pout.</p>
<p>"Am I not allowed to want to come and visit you?" Louis rolls his eyes "Sure but like there's nearly always a reason" Harry nods, pursing his lips Louis could tell he was apprehensive about something, but he was almost bursting at his seams with questions.</p>
<p>"Whats up curly? You look like you're about to burst and please I beg you sit down, you're making the atmosphere even wider than it needs to be" Louis sighs out releasing a small smile when Harry finally decides to sit down at the end of his bed.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" He asks first of all and Louis frowns and nods "Yeh I'm doing much better thanks" "No Lou I mean are you okay? Like are you really doing okay, I know you're kinda moving on from what happened a couple of weeks ago but like, you've not been eating as much and you look really pale and you look so tired, so let me ask you again... Are you okay Louis?" Louis wanted to cry, he didn't think anyone payed much attention to him apart from Niall, even then recently Niall had been a little preoccupied, which Louis was fine with, Louis didn't think harry would be the one to notice those minor changes in him.</p>
<p>"I'm not a big eater anyway" Louis shrugs trying to avoid this god awful conversation he'd had so many times before, he didn't need this right now.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know, but-" Louis interrupts him "And I'm probably more pale because 've not been out much and its coming into the colder months, and yeh my sleep schedule could be better, but I'm a uni student, no uni student has a regular sleeping pattern, I'm sorry I don't always look as bright eyed and bushy tailed as you do Harry but I'm fine, now stop acting concerned and tell me what's in the bag" He says determined to end that conversation right then and there, he didn't want to have those conversations again, least of all with Harry.</p>
<p>His crush on harry had grown at an increasingly alarming rate over the past couple of weeks, he blames it on all the attention Harry had been giving him, and who could blame him an adonis of a guy was taking the initiative to check up on Louis and feed him and all that jazz and well Louis swooned more than not because he was gorgeous and it turns out that beneath all the flirting and crude comments he was a really decent guy, Louis couldn't stand it, he wishes he could've been a douchebag.</p>
<p>Louis was an attention whore and well harry was feeding into it without even realising, Louis was kind of loving it, he did know however that this would eventually stop, harry would get bored and realise Louis really isn't worth it, Louis had to be realistic about these things, there was no way Harry would ever go for Louis, he had lads chasing him every which way, the thought gave Louis an unpleasant feeling and left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he realised he'd just have to accept the truth of it all, guys like Harry Styles don't end up with boys like Louis. </p>
<p>Louis frowns, life really isn't fucking fair.</p>
<p>"There's no need to pout love, if you don't like the snacks you don't have to eat them" He hears a chuckle form Harry and realises he'd completely zoned out for the past couple of minutes while Harry explained what was in the bag, he turned beet red. "I'm sorry I wasn't actually listening what did you bring?" Louis grins awkwardly with his teeth and Harry shakes his head chucking "You're something else blue eyes" Louis rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"Back to the blue eyes nick name are we?" Harry smirks, "We'd never left it, I just also have a plethora of other things I call you too" Louis smirks "All bad I hope" Harry cackles before replying "Oh they're the worst" he winks and Louis blushes from his neck up, Harry has such an effect on him, he wondered if it was obvious that he was crushing on Harry.</p>
<p>"C'mon then, what are they" Harry shakes his head "I'm not telling you, you'll just have to discover them as time goes by" Louis rolls his eyes "There's no need to be cynical and sneaky.</p>
<p>Harry giggles, he actually fucking giggles and Louis can't help but blush again, he made this bulky guy in his bed, muscles, tattoos and all giggle? Louis would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little smug.</p>
<p>"fine you really wanna know?" Harry says a smirk buried into his face, dimples popping eyes shining in mirth Louis sighs "I'm gonna regret saying this, but yes, I wanna know!" Harry chuckles before the smirk is back "Okay you asked for it, blue eyes" Louis tried hard to hide his smile, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't really fully cover it up, he secretly loved the nickname, although he'd never admit it, but he thinks Harry knows he loves it, "Lou, Twink" He smirks waiting for Louis' classic eye roll "Big batty, aaaand little shit" Louis gives him a wack round the head with a pillow for those two.</p>
<p>"What? you asked to hear them" harry shrugs laughter flowing from him Louis scowls "You've never called me those" He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts "NO but I might start" Harry is still chuckling "Oh you're very pleased with yourself aren't you?" Louis says sarcasm dripping from his tone, Harry just grins adorably at him and Louis swears he could melt from just that look alone, god he was stunning.</p>
<p>"Fine you wanna play it like that, curly" Harry raises an eyebrows at him a bored expression on his face and Louis smirks "Big shit" harry just bursts into laughter, "That's basically mine for you with a different adjective in front of it" Louis is laughing as well "Stop laughing you're making me laugh and this is very serious!" Louis says determined and Harry just keeps chuckling but finally composes himself, "I apologise your highness do go on" Louis nods "Right, thank you" </p>
<p>Louis thinks for a minute pursing his lips, he's trying to think of insults but all that keeps popping up are nice pet names, god why is Harry so damn perfect?!</p>
<p>"Oh, I know, Big foot" "Big foot really? That's the best you can come up with...?" Harry raises an eyebrow and Louis frowns "It's hard to insult someone like you" Louis says without thinking and Harry frowns "Someone like me?" Louis freezes eyes wide. Crap.</p>
<p>"What do you mean someone like me Lou?" Harry scoots a little closer up the bed and Louis blushes trying his best to avoid looking at Harry, this is so mortifying.</p>
<p>"I mean... like... well... urgh, you know what I mean" Louis finally gets out after a minute of stuttering, "I don't think I do blue eyes, care to elaborate..." Louis rolls his eyes when he looks up and sees the smirk on Harry's face "You're such a cocky BIG shit" Louis says slipping in his new nickname and frowning, "That have the same effect that little shit has" Harry cackles and shakes his head "Not especially" Harry continues to stare at Louis in expectation and Louis again rolls his eyes, what's the in it Harry already knows how attractive he is and its obvious he's aware of how attracted to him Louis is, so there no harm in voicing that right?</p>
<p>"Urgh fine you big oaf, it's hard trying to insult someone who is one, as confident as you are, and two, someone as... well... gorgeous... as you are" Louis makes it through stuttering and mumbling the last few words hoping praying Harry hadn't heard him, he had, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.</p>
<p>"Look at that you finally complimented me blue eyes" Louis scowls "Yeh don't get used to it, it won't be happening again" Harry scoffs "Sure it won't" "I hate you" "Sure you don't just wanna bang me mr I think you're gorgeous?" harry winks at him as he gets up and goes into the bathroom leaving a stunned Louis sat there flushed all over, a heat pooling in his lower belly, well shit.</p>
<p>Harry steps out of the bathroom and Louis finally takes in what he's wearing, a white top adorns his top half as he has a plaid shirt thrown over it, his usual classic black jeans cover his long toned legs and Louis wonders how long it takes him to get his jeans off and supply opens his mouth "How long does it take you to get your jeans off?" He wants to smack himself up side the head, if he could pluck the words from the air and stuff them back into his mouth he would, Harry pauses and as always smirks as he looks at Louis, "The normal amount of time it takes to get jeans off, we can test it if you like, I'm sure for you I could get them off in record time" he winks and Louis rolls his eyes "Wow how often do you use that pick up line?" a frown flashes across Harry's face before it quickly disappears "Well no one asks interesting questions like you do, so never" he shrugs and Louis raises an eyebrow but lets it go "Why do you wanna know anyway?" harry asked as he looks through Louis' mini fridge for something to eat or drink Louis assumes.</p>
<p>Louis shrugs despite Harry having his back to him before speaking "I was just wondering, they look painted on" harry barks out a loud laugh and turns around with two cans of coke and a pack of Malteser buttons buttons in his hands, he's holding all three items in one hand and Louis is quite honestly mesmerised, his hands are so big, he wondered what it would feel like to have them around his neck or just anywhere on his body for that matter. He flushes at his thoughts still looking at Harrys hands harry doesn't catch on however as he's looking down at his long legs covered in the pair of jeans "They're no tighter than yours are..." He says in response.</p>
<p>Louis nods making a face of agreement, Louis' jeans are often very tight, he can't help it always though he's thicker on his bottom half so of course they're bound to hug more. "Well yeh but I'm thicker in my bottom half so it's no surprise that my jeans come up tighter" he huffs, standing up and stretching deciding he should maybe put on some actual clothes and cover up, Harry doesn't want to se his half naked body, he hates his body majority of the time, Harry probably doesn't like it either.</p>
<p>He can feel harry's stare as he stretches and quickly retracts putting his hands over his stomach and going to the wardrobe to grab an oversized black hoody with a flower on the left side of the chest and a colourful flower pattern adorned the back, he felt like he could breath again now he was covered.</p>
<p>Harry is still looking at him, checking him out as he grabs a pair of jeans and boxers to change into when Louis turns around he sees harry had been looking at his arse, he couldn't find it in him to tell him off, so instead just rolls his eyes and harry licks his lips then bites the bottom one "Yeh you are" Louis scoffs "Please harry spare me the pity looks and attention" Harry stops and looks into his eyes a deep set frown on his face.</p>
<p>"They're not pity looks or comments, what are you on about?!" He look unimpressed at Louis' comment "I'm on about the fact that you don't have to pretend to be attracted me to make me feel better because I know you're not, it's fine" If it was possible harry's frown deepens and Louis rushes into the bathroom to change, he couldn't stand being in there anymore knowing harry isn't ever gonna feel anything for him, knowing he doesn't find him attractive, it hurts.</p>
<p>He quickly changes and steps out to find Harry now sat on his again can of coke opened as he sips from it bag of malteser buttons resting beside him on the bed waiting to be devoured by both of them.</p>
<p>Louis sits down and decides to go to Netflix "film or TV show?" He looks to Harry to see him already looking "erm, film?" Louis nods "any specific requests?" Harry shakes his head "Nah, what about a scary film?" Louis nods and smiles cheekily "We could do a IT Marathon, I mean there's only two films but we could watch them both if you want?" Louis asks and Harry smiles nodding happily "Not seen them yet, have you?" Louis nods smirking "This'll be fun then" He snickers as he presses play on the first movie and the first scene rolls around.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>They were halfway through the second film of IT and Louis was beginning to get bored, having already seen it several times before he knew what to expect, there wasn't much fun if you knew when a jump scare was coming, the excitement gets removed from it, so he turns to Harry, who is by the way absolutely invested, eyes locked to the screen Louis was worried they'd pop out form how wide they were. He was biting his lip and deep in concentration, brows furrowed, eyes focused, Louis thought he looked hot, especially with the soft light of his bedside lamp and the lighting from the laptop screen casting shadows over parts of his face, a work of art if Louis was being honest.</p>
<p>It had been a few minutes of him staring and harry still hadn't noticed the attention from Louis, Louis couldn't decide if he liked that or not.</p>
<p>Harry jumped out of his skin when, Pennywise appeared in mirrors in the ride at the fun fair, Louis could see him heavily breathing clutching onto the bedding between his fingertips, Louis wanted to reach out and hold his hand, he didn't, that'd be weird and probably freak harry out more than the film is, he didn't want to do that.</p>
<p>"You know you'd get more out of the film if you watched the screen and not me" Louis is startled out of his thoughts when the green of harry's eyes meet his own blue ones, caught. Louis shrugs nonchalantly, "I've seen it plenty of times before it's amusing watching your reactions though" he thought that sounded better than 'I think you're really pretty especially in this lighting and the film is nowhere near as interesting as you'. Yeh it was better than blurting such a thing out.</p>
<p>Harry just nods as they look into each other eyes, they were so close, Louis was getting hot and bothered he was trying so hard to not look anywhere other than Harry's eyes it was a difficult task in practice. They pull away a little when they hear a scream from the laptop were they about to kiss? Louis had set himself straight, Harry isn't and never will be attracted to him. He pouts.</p>
<p>Harry clears his throat drawing Louis' attention to him.</p>
<p>"Wanna go somewhere?" He asks and Louis raises and eyebrow checking the time, it was only 3pm. so why not? Louis shrugs nodding "sure, where?" harry smiles, "it's a surprise" Louis rolls his eyes but smiles as he shuts off the film and his laptop getting up and putting his shoes on as does Harry and they make their way out of the dorm as Louis grabs his denim jacket and beanie on the way out the door.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>They walk down the street once they're off campus and Louis frowns, "So where are we going and why are we walking?" harry rolls his eyes, "I'm not telling you where we're going as I've already said and we're walking right now because where we're going I need my car to get there, my car is still at my place" Louis nods shrugging makes sense he supposes.</p>
<p>It's only another 5 minutes until they're outside a block of flats and Harry walks up to a glass door and scans some kind of electric key against a pad on the wall, the door beeps letting them into the building, they walk up one flight of stairs and arrive outside a pale blue door which Harry unlocks, "you brought me to your flat?" Harry turns his head to Louis giving him a deadpan look "Do you ever listen? I need my car keys so I can drive us to the place we're actually going this is just a stop off." Louis purses his lips, yeh he was stupid sometimes.</p>
<p>"Okay got my keys just gonna grab a warmer jacket gimme a minute" Louis nods standing in the entry of the flat as he looks around, he couldn't see much as he was only in the narrow hallway of the area which if you went further down looked like it led to more rooms but Louis doesn't have time to investigate or nose around for long so he stays put. The hallways had plain grey walls one of them had what looked to be a few hooks where keys were hung up along with a beanie and a torch, interesting, Louis thought, to the right stood a kitchen with black and white tiles on the walls grey cupboards fronts and plants dotted the windowsill and a couple of shelves, laminated wooden flooring ran through the entirety of this one small area of the flat, Louis wanted to know what the rest of the flat looked like but he didn't have time to think as a more bundled up Harry came back into view from down the hall as he also picked dup his beanie.</p>
<p>"Okay lets go blue eyes" Louis nods turning around and walking out of the flat waiting by the door as Harry locks its.</p>
<p>"I like your place" Louis says, Harry looks at him for a brief minute as they both hop into his car which was a Range Rover, Louis appreciated the interior but could feel the cold of the leather seeping through his jeans "Thanks Z and I share it" Harry says matter of factly "We were gone get a place with Liam swell, but he obviously then joined the frat so there wasn't much of a need in the end" Louis nods "I don't understand why people ever wanna join frats, like I get that its meant to be about community and having a close bond with your frat brothers and such, but I thought that was more of an American thing anyway." Harry nods agreeing.</p>
<p>"Yeh I agree, I think it is more American, it's not taken as seriously over here, even Liam said so himself, he said most of it is about the brotherhood you have and the parties and fun I guess. they still do stuff for the community it sounds like but yeh he said its not really even close to the way Americans do fraternities" Louis nods "Suppose its a way for them to have more freedom the dorms can be so restricting at times." Harry smirks "What you can't take your one night stands back to the dorm room? poor baby" harry fake pouts and Louis rolls his eyes snickering.</p>
<p>"Please people would actually have to want to sleep with me for that to be the case" Harry frowns, "You know you're very self deprecating" Louis shrugs, "I'm just realistic" Harry shakes his head but says nothing more on the matter.</p>
<p>Louis knows he's difficult at times, he also knows he's very self critical his therapist and Niall have always told him such, his therapist ruled it down to how he was brought up, 'sit up, you're slouching', 'I'll give you a smaller portion of dinner tonight Lou and no dessert, you've gained some weight', 'maybe you need a more restrictive diet and a personal trainer, what do you think dear?' They were all he'd ever hear from his parents and if it wasn't about his looks or weight there was something else, how he was a disappointment to his parents when he failed a test or how he was the boy they never wanted. </p>
<p>He can't help how critical he is of himself, it's been embedded into him and it's hard to unlearn such things.</p>
<p>There was no conversation for a while so Louis took to looking out of the window watching the world go by, there were dark grey clouds above them it looked like they were about ready to burst, open up and cleanse the world, Louis always loved the rain, call him a sick cliche, but there was something so refreshing about the downpour of water.</p>
<p>He loved the sound of it and the feel of it on his skin, it made him shiver and cold, but he never felt more alive than when he was in the rain.</p>
<p>They arrived to the place , Louis assume they had anyway, they were in the middle of nowhere, he hadn't't even realised they'd driven out of civilisation, he looks around the area eyes wide in panic and he hears harry chuckle from beside him "I promise you're safe, also I thought you trusted me more than that Im offended Lou!" Louis blushed at the nickname that rolled off Harrys tongue so easily, effortless and smooth like melted chocolate, he wanted him to say it like that for the rest of time if he was being honest. </p>
<p>"I do trust you, it's just surprising to be brought to the middle of nowhere and not knowing the reason why you're here" Harry smiles and gets out of the car, walking around the front to Louis' side opening the door, "Then get out and you'll actually be able to find out why" Louis smiles as he unbuckles, jumping out of the car.</p>
<p>They walk side by side down a dirt path lined with trees, it was gorgeous, the leaves left a bed across the floor and Louis smiled, god he loved autumn so much. They reach and incline and harry walks ahead climbing up the hill, it wasn't majorly steep but it looked like they still had a while of walking so taking a deep breath Louis follows a little bit behind, his little legs would not allow him the same advantage that harry's long legs gave him, speed and less steps, "C'mon blue eyes not much further" Louis rolls his eyes "Easy for you to say, your long legs help to conserve energy." A loud bark of laughter is heard and Louis smiles "conserve- Louis we're walking up the same path" Louis sighs "I know that but your long legs mean you don't have to take as many steps as me, science facts" They both giggle "Okay what ever you say Twink" "HEYYYY" harry just laughs again.</p>
<p>As they neared the top of the hill the trees became more sparse and spread out, less leaves covered the ground and there was an increase in grass, two more minutes and they reach the top, just a singular what Louis guessed was an evergreen sat at the top of the hill Louis was in awe trees and fields rolled on for miles only an odd house in the distance every 2 or 3 miles.</p>
<p>He smiled a wide jaw aching smile, this was truly truly something else, he turned to Harry who looking at the view arms spread out wide as the wind hit his face and body, he looked calm and free, he looked beautiful like this. </p>
<p>"It's amazing right?" He says as Louis just dumbly nods staring at Harry with a slightly dropped jaw, Harry then moves to sit down and he joins him the floor was cold and dewy, neither of them minded though, it made the experience all the more real, Louis felt so alive when he was out in the open like this, just being himself.</p>
<p>"Have you ever had that place, where when everything is going wrong, or right maybe even you don't know how to feel but there's that one place, thats... yours? A place you can go to just exist, just be unapologetically you?" Louis thinks for a moment only the wind around them giving them a back drop of noise, he started to feel the first drops of rain, here it comes.<br/>
He clears his throat before answering, he felt so emotional right now and he didn't know why really "Yeh, yeh I did, back home in Doncaster, not even Niall knew about, which was surprising considering he knows everything about me but this one thing, this one thing as mine you know?" Harry nods agreeing "what was it like will you describe it to me?" Louis smiles almost sadly but also fondly, gosh he was always so sad.</p>
<p>"It was amazing, it wasn't a hill but it was hidden much like this, there were some woods just outside the village where I lived" he cleared his throat figuring out how to word this next part with giving too much away and getting emotional, it was gonna be difficult, but for some reason he wanted harry to know, wanted to feel understood. "One evening I was about 13 at the time? I had gotten home from school and well that day we had discussed sex education at school, I always sorta knew I was a little odd and different I didn't feel as attracted to girls as I should have like other 13 year old boys did by that point. Anyway during that lunch break and even the walk home the lads were all talking about how excited they were to sleep with a girl one day, how the thought of sex with a girl turned them on, and well I felt nothing when I had gotten home I was fed up and confused so I had done so much research, I was 13 I was so fucking confused and a little scared, then like everyone I came across the LGBT community and shit, I felt like I belonged, instantly I knew I was gay, I didn't question it, so I closed my laptop, went downstairs and..." Louis paused taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I told my parents, I didn't think there was anything wrong with how I felt, when I had looked it up everyone was talking about how natural it was, how valid you were despite not wanting to be with a woman." Louis laughs almost sarcastically he could hear his pain, he knew harry could too as he cringed beside him "My parents didn't think so, they instantly told me I was being stupid, that it was just a phase, they told me that I was to not tell anyone about how I felt, told me how disappointing I was to them, and this was just another reason as to why they wanted me gone" Louis felt a tear run down his cheek reliving that memory, he was so young and confused and his parents just made everything so much worse.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I ran out the house after that lost battle, I grabbed my bike and biked to the edge of the village, I needed space and time to process everything anyway and I couldn't do that around them and so I just kept going I reached the woods, dumped my bike under a pile of leaves and just walked for a solid 20 minutes til I reached this opening, it was early autumn so the leaves were golden and red and crunchy and it was just clear they clouds were above me and the heavens just burst at the seams, drenching me, I remember laying there for so long in the rain, shivering. But my god I felt so alive, I had never felt more myself than I had in those moments, I felt safe in that clearing, every time after that when I failed a test and my parents got angry I ran to that place, when I passed a test but my parents didn't acknowledge it I would buy myself a cake and go to my place and sit and eat it myself, and celebrate for me. It was so special." Louis finished with a sigh as he stared out to the horizon the rain was beginning to fall more now, he was breathing in deeply.</p>
<p>Harry sighs, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that on your own" Louis turns to him smiling softly, "God I'm so sorry I just rambled on and on!" Harry quickly shakes his head "Never apologise for talking about yourself, I loved hearing wha you had to say and I will always be here and ready to listen I will love every other thing you will ever say to me." Harry has a determined look on his face and Louis giggles "I'm sorry you just look so serious" Harry breaks and chuckles to shoving Louis' shoulder "shut up" Louis feigns being hurt and harry rolls his eyes at his antics.</p>
<p>"What about you? Whats the story for this place?" Louis asks carefully, Harry smiles fondly, "It's actually very similar to yours, I found it when I realised I was gay, I remember I had a girlfriend, we were on a date I was maybe 13 at the time as well, we were making out one day at a coffee shop in town, but I just couldn't for the life of me get into it, something just felt so wrong, but I kept going I thought the feeling would wear off and so we started to feel each other up you know I tried seeing if I just maybe needed to be turned on to feel something you know" </p>
<p>"Turns out, you have to actually feel something in order to get hard... when things started getting really heated and she tried touching me, I froze up I felt so bad for her when she realised I wasn't even close to being hard, we both pulled away, I was relieved when I finally didn't have her hands on me anymore, but I still felt so guilty, I remember almost crying but I just stood up apologised tens of thousands of times over and legged it, I also grabbed my bike and just kept going and going, I needed to get out of there, get somewhere safe, somewhere I could think over what had just happened, or not happened" harry chuckled at his joke.</p>
<p>"Thats when I found this place, like you I felt at peace and whole up here, and thats how I realised I was gay, the next day I went into school and broke up with my girlfriend telling her that I was sorry but I couldn't be with her because I was gay" He also then laughs with a sarcastic lilt to him "Much like your parents, she didn't take it so well, she screamed at me, telling me I was a freak, told me she was going to tell the whole school, and true to her word she did, my entire year group and some people form the other year groups fond out, I was picked on and bullied for a solid month, got called all the homophobic slurs you could think of under the sun until one day I came home after being beat black and blue by a couple of lads in the year above me, my mum had enough and instantly moved me to a new school where `I` met Zayn and Liam" harry sighs, smiling at the memories and Louis raises a questioning eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>Harry looks over shrugging.</p>
<p>"What if the things hadn't of happened, I wouldn't be the person I am today, I also wouldn't have met Z and Liam." Louis makes a face of agreement, he made a good point.</p>
<p>There was a lull in conversation for a bit as the rain poured down over them washing them clean, Louis felt so empty yet so full, he loved that overwhelming feeling, especially this time, he felt so good. he could feel harry practically buzzing with questions beside him, but he decided to ignore it, he knew harry would ask them if he really wanted to, he also knew they're bound to be questions he's gonna find difficult to answer so he didn't want to address them any sooner than he had too.</p>
<p>"Did things ever get better with your parents? Are they okay with you being gay now?" Louis snorted.</p>
<p>"The day the accept that I'm gay is that day pigs grow wings and fly" Harry frowned "No harry things never got better with my parents, if anything they got worse for a while, things were bad between us especially my dad and I until I was about 17" Louis says, this was entering territory he hadn't discussed with anyone but Niall and his therapist, was he really about to talk about some of it with harry. He wasn't sure.</p>
<p>"What are things like with them now?" harry asked and Luis just shrugs "I Mean I would have to talk to them properly to know, they ignore the fact that I'm gay and I ignore the fact that they caused alt of the issues I now have to deal with, I don't really care to have a good relationship with either of them, if I'm totally honest, but I still see them, and every so often my mum will call me but its never personal, everything between us is very formal, we're extremely plastic with one another"</p>
<p>Harry frowns a small put forming "I'm sorry" Louis shrugs "Don't apologise it's not your fault, in all honesty none of us are ready to have the conversation w need to had, and I'm not sure if we ever will be to be honest, I'm not mature enough to forgive them, they put me through a lot even when I was a lot younger, a lot of my issues come from the way they treated me, the things they embedded into me, its hard trying to dig all of those thoughts and feelings out."</p>
<p>"Mmm yeh good point" harry sighs he looks defeated, like he wants to ask more but doesn't know how too, Louis sighs.</p>
<p>"Why do you hate yourself so much?" Louis chuckles darkly at the question "It's hard to love yourself when you've not really been taught how don't you think?" Harry looks like he wants to cry at that comment "Fuck Lou- I- you should have been taught that" Louis shakes his head "My parents really just wanted a robot they didn't want a cild, I was never good enough for them and I carry that with me now... now I'm never good enough for myself and I'm definitely no good for anyone else" He sighs, he sighing way too much, fuck he's so depressing.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I'm so depressing" </p>
<p>Harry shrugs, "it's the perfect weather fro depression and sad stories, pathetic fallacy isn't it?" Louis laughs nodding "Good point" "so c'mon, this is a safe space, if you need to open up and talk about things then you can, I won't judge you, you can trust me" harry says softly.</p>
<p>"It's not any go that, it's just so hard to talk about Harry, were talking a lot of issues and trauma, from my own parents people who I trusted and loved" Harry nods "I won't make you talk, we can just sit here if you would like" Louis barely heard him over the rain.</p>
<p>He nodded softly, he needed some time, he keyed back on the wet grass, he felt like he could melt away, everything was so peaceful in that moment, he just stared up for a while breathing in and out, deep calming breaths, existing was incredible.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Harry waited, he waited for a solid 5 minutes anxiety eating into him, he'd probably overstepped a line, Louis hadn't spoken in a while and it had harry biting into his lips worrying away as the rain came down around the two of them. Finally after what felt like forever Louis sat back up slowly, his hair was sopping wet and floppy over his eyes, he pushes it back from his forehead under his beanie so its no longer in his face, his cheekbones look even more defined like this, Harry thinks he has the prettiest side profile ever.</p>
<p>"If I open up to you, then I want you to promise me some things." Harry nods he just wants to be there for him, Louis deserves the world in his opinion, and he wants to try and help him get there.</p>
<p>"Okay, I don't want you pity, please, I'm telling you because I want you to understand, I also need you to keep this information to yourself, also I may need a cuddle at the end of this, anyway what do you want to know?" Louis sighs and harry smiles.</p>
<p>"How about just like what were your parents like growing up and stuff?"</p>
<p>"Where I lived in Doncaster, it was upper class life, rich parents, private school, church, the whole classic closeted gay boy story you know, I hated growing up in that village, it was toxic, the people were toxic and were just products of their environment, homophobic, racist and haughty, if you were different even slightly the upper class looked down on you, so much so they may as well be spitting on you, they'd spread rumours and chat shit about everyone who lived their life even slightly differently." Harry feels a little sick already what shitty people.</p>
<p>"Anyways my parents were much the same, and when I had told them I was gay they wanted to keep it under wraps because if that got out my dad probably ran the risk of losing his job, thats how homophobic that town was, if you even associated or were related to someone gay that was it for you and your family, it was seen as a disease to them."<br/>
"Growing up, my parents expected a lot from me, you know how I had said they wanted a robot and not kid...?" Harry nods observing him closely "Yeh I meant it, They were never abusive, at least not physically anyway, when I was younger I didn't really get it but as I grew up it definitely got worse, no matter what I did I wasn't worthy of praise, I was never good enough, I remember being 8 and falling off my bike, my dad yelled at me for being careless and my mum told me to get up clean up my mess" His laugh was bitter, harry hated this.</p>
<p>"I have never been particularly slim even as a kid I was a little on the chubbier side, or so my parents told me anyway especially my mum she was so focused on what I looked like she'd spend so long styling my hair and picking outfits out for me, when I was younger I thought it was because it was something she just enjoyed, but no it was because she was obsessed with how I looked, she would deny me dessert and snacks between meals, she would give me smaller portion sizes if she felt I had gained weight and she'd often encourage me to skip meals" Harry felt anger course through him, how can you deny child basic necessities, she encouraged unhealthy eating habits form a super young age, Harry needed to calm down and control himself.</p>
<p>"As I grew up I developed a more... feminine look I suppose, you know it I know I'm a proper 'twink'" He rolls his eyes at the word in distaste "Anyway, my dad joined in on the looks bashing then, he hated how I looked too, always commenting about how I was overweight and how I wasn't muscly enough so they got me a personal trainer when I turned 12" Harry shook his head in disgust, what the fuck is their problem.</p>
<p>"The thing is that everything my dad had apparently told the personal trainer, the PT didn't agree, said I was too young for starters, and that I wasn't overweight, if anything he said for a boy my age I was underweight, by that point I'd had the eating habits and boy image issues ingrained into me, so despite the PT refusing to train me I took up running in the morning and biking in the evening one or two days a week, it got my parents of my back a little, they eased up for a while" Harry calms down at that but it only got worse as Louis kept explain.<br/>
"Then when they found I was gay, it just got worse, there would be times mum would refuse to feed me and dad would tell me how he didn't his son to be both a faggot and fat, so I started skipping meals again, any meal I did eat would be because they'd then turn around and tell me that I wasn't eating enough and needed to bulk up, 'you look sick' they would say 'we don't want you to give a bad name and have people thinking you don't eat' it was constant whiplash, I ended up with bulimia and and therefore anorexia by the time I was nearly 15" harry shakes his head and can feel himself beginning to cry, this wasn't fucking fair.</p>
<p>"I began collapsing at school I began hiding my body more and more, I was so unhappy, Niall was constantly worrying about me but I was so closed off I treated him like shit for a really long time because I was so sad and unhappy with myself, it got so bad that even when Niall would offer food at school because he would see I didn't have any lunch or snacks I'd break down and have panic attacks and he'd have to bring me back round" Louis sniffled and Harry would have thought it was cute under any other circumstances, but right now was so hard.</p>
<p>"One day I was out with Niall I had just turned 15 and to celebrate both my birthday and the new year we went shopping together to get some new clothes, I had panicked when he wanted us to change and try things on together in the same room but I adamantly refused and I remember getting kinda angry with him to just drop it, that we'd show each other our outfits between changing, so we did that and then we went to the food court, we got in line and Niall kept asking me what I wanted kept demanding I eat something, I went into a full strung panic attack there and then and the attack was so strong for my weak body that I ended up fainting, the ambulance came and I was rushed to hospital." He was sobbing at this point and Harry felt so much pain for him, this beautiful boy.</p>
<p>"When I finally came round at the hospital, Niall was there he was shedding buckets of tears, I'll never forget the look on his face when I woke up. Apparently the nurse had said that it was urgent they get hold of my parents as soon as possible, you see, my body was so weak that the panic attack actually sent me into cardiac arrest, I nearly died Harry" Harry's hand flew to his face as tears ran down freely.<br/>
"I was put on the tube and kept in the hospital for a while and I started seeing a therapist, who started helping me through my eating disorders and recovery, I stopped listening to my parents about things and stopped going to church, I started to dress how I wanted to dress and never spoke to them about personal matters again, my therapist had explained that they had emotionally gaslighted, manipulated and abused me for years, she said that them denying me meals was a form of physical abuse due to the extreme effects it ended up having on my body. I struggled for years and my parents wanted nothing to do with it, said no son of theirs would ever be so sick in the head" He chuckled darkly again a scowl on his face.</p>
<p>"I remember telling them that I never wanted to be a son of theirs again, and that was that the relationship between my parents has been strictly business ever since" Louis shrugged.</p>
<p>"C-can I hug you?" Louis sobbed "Yes please!" Harry grabbed Louis and pulled him close as they curled in on each other.</p>
<p>"Please treat yourself with kindness Lou, you deserve all the kindness the world has to offer and more, please never allow people to ever make you feel like that again and if you ever feel like you're making yourself feel like that, then tell me or Niall but I wanna be there, I wish I had been there in the past, God Lou! I'm so glad you're okay, fuck." Louis just sobs into his chest as he clings to Harry for dear life.</p>
<p>"I feel better after talking to you" He says quietly.</p>
<p>"You do?" Harry asks just as softly and he feels Louis nod against him and he smiles softly as he looks out at the horizon it was beginning to get dark and they'd need to get back soon. Louis was shivering.</p>
<p>"Good, I'm glad" They stay close but aren't clinging to each other like they had been before, Louis is looking out at the view breathing deeply.</p>
<p>His face was flushed and his cheeks has tears stains running down them, his blue eyes looked electric due to the blood shot of them caused by the tears, his lips were puffy due to being chewed on so much and his eyelashes looked darker, Harry thought he was the most beautiful creature ever, "I hope you know that when I make comments, dirty or not, I aways mean them, its never out of anything but attraction." </p>
<p>"You're stunning Louis Tomlinson"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued... Thanks again for reading and for all the kudos and comments Love you all loads mwah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last two chapter I played it on pretty heavy so here's a much lighter happier and hopefully funny 4th chapter! Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classes were becoming more intense but Louis was still enjoying them especially his nutritional therapy class, he had been learning so much and had been getting on so well with Liam, so much so he considered them to be close friends, he was beginning to feel comfortable telling Liam and even Zayn some minor simplified details about himself, things didn't run as deep with them as they did with Harry but Louis trusted them all, and considered he had a close bond with all three of the lads now.</p><p>He and Liam were currently sat in class and it was nearing mid October, the trees had been fully shed of their leaves and the cold weather and rainy, overcast skies had made their bed and they clearly intended to stay for a while, Louis was not happy with how cold it had gotten but he was enjoying the bundles of big hoodies and jumpers he had the chance to wear. There was talk of more frat parties happening as a lead up to the big one they apparently do every year on halloween, Louis' favourite time of year, besides Christmas because of all the pretty lights and flavoured drinks and the feel of joy that floated through the air that time of year. Oh and maybe his birthday.</p><p>Louis tuned back into lecture from looking out the window as a group of leaves fluttered around in the wind every which way, a decision not being made, he loved the dance they were doing and was smiling softly, he wanted to go out dancing again.</p><p>"Hey" Liam nudged Louis catching his attention, Louis turned to the puppy like man, his impressive build and tattoos, were a complete throw off to what Liam was actually like, not to mention his eyes were the softest eyes he'd ever seen he thinks, the man made Louis think of some of kind of dog, like a Staffordshire terrier, looked mean and well built on the outside, but actually you got up close and he was the biggest puppy you'd ever met, yeh Liam was much like that, not to say Liam couldn't throw a punch and probably easily thwack you one if you fucked him over but he knew it would take a lot to get him to that point.</p><p>"Prof said we need to discuss something in pairs, I think there's a partner project coming up and we're working with the person next to us, so that's us two together" Lam said pointing his finger between them to physically demonstrate their pairing. Louis nodded "Okay, and what is the task we have to do?" Liam shrugs, "she's yet to tell us that part" Louis just nods, looking around "Well everyone still talking, so how's things, got a crush on anyone yet?" Liam rolls his eyes "No, I haven't, don't think I really wanna date anyone right now anyway" He shrugs nonchalantly.</p><p>Louis raises his eyebrows "You can't tell me there's not a minor part of you that doesn't hope to meet someone and date?" Liam smirks and shrugs "That's a lot of effort and not as fun as shagging a new person every one in a while" Louis just giggles, "Jeez thats gross" Liam chuckles "What you can't tell me that you don't enjoy that aspect of being single, lads must throw themselves at you" Louis blushes, this had never come up in conversation before, to be honest he didn't think it would ever really, but he was naive to think it wouldn't everyones interested by sex, Louis would be lying if he said that he wasn't and he hasn't even experienced the real thing with someone yet.</p><p>Liam studies him for moment, quiet, shy and blushing, giving everything away and his face quickly forms in a shocked expression as his mouth makes an 'o' "Nah, no way are you a..." Louis blushes deeper and nods slightly Liam is still shocked, Louis doesn't quite know why, he thought it would be pretty clear that he was.</p><p>"Why are you so surprised by that, it's not like it's a revelation" Louis chuckles nervously, maybe Liam thought he was a total loser. </p><p>"There's nothing wrong with it, I'm just surprised, you're just so very... well..." Louis gives him an odd and confused look "I'm very what Liam?" He has a sassier lilt to his tone this time and Liam's eyes widen "I just assumed you were because well, you're incredibly attractive Lou, didn't imagine that you'd have any trouble finding people to sleep with, I don't mean that to be rude by the way, please don't take offence, I just mean that well... you know It's probably best I stop talking, I assumed wrong thats all thats important and there's nothing wrong with eh fact that you're still a virgin" Louis just raises an eyebrow at Liam but decides not to take offence, after all Liam had told him he was attractive.</p><p>After their talk the professor told them their assignment and Liam and Louis both decided it would be a good idea to go the coffee house Louis always goes to in order to make a start on their project.</p><p>So here they were sat at Louis' usual table sipping their warm drinks with laptops and sheets of paper with their assignment plan being written down onto the paper, they were doing a project on how different food groups effect your body when paired with exercise, Liam was excited about this as it brought in his PT stuff too, Louis was quite happy leaving that stuff more down to Liam, he was the brains there.</p><p>"So you're a virgin, does that mean you're totally inexperienced?" Louis rolls his eyes at the question but smirks at Liam "If by inexperienced you mean have you had your first then no I'm not inexperienced, I have kissed someone before, I'm not that repulsive, I hope" Liam snickers, shaking his head "trust there's plenty of people that say the exact opposite about you" Louis' eyes widen "Wait really?" Liam nods "Yeh, I get asked about you by a lot of lads even some girls have shown interest but obviously I made it clear that you are not into the female of our species, I mean I guessed that was correct?" Liam questioned and Louis nodded "Yeh don't worry I'm well and truly not interested in the opposite gender, my only experience has been with guys." Liam smirks and puts his elbows on the table leaning in, "What is this experience you speak of then?" Louis giggles "That face you make is creepy don't do that especially not when we're having this discussion" He rolls his eyes and Liam chuckles his face relaxing.<br/>
"Nah but c'mon, I'll tell you when I lost my virginity..." Louis smirks "You were 15" Liam has a shocked look across his face "How d-" "Harry told me" Louis giggles and Liam mumbles something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'whipped bastard' but he wasn't sure "What was that?" "Oh, er nothing just not surprised he told you, he likes giving away my secrets, that was my only leverage" Liam lifts his hands up in the air leaning back on his chair and they smack down onto his thighs, Louis laughs.</p><p>"Fine, fine I'll tell you, it's only fair but like just know you've built this up, its to that interesting of exciting" he shrugs and Liam smirks "I doubt that any dirt I can get on you I'm sure will be great, golden boy" Louis rolls his eyes smiling at his brown eyed friend.</p><p>"I was 15 too, I was like the only out and gay boy in school at the time, or at least my peers knew but like not many people, my town was very... conservative, proper like, anyways, as you can imagine, that meant dealing with a lot of closeted and horny young lads, they wanted to experiment and so a lot of them came to me" Louis shrugs, it didn't bother him they were quickies and he had no emotional or personal attachments to any of the lads that approached him, it was almost like a business deal. </p><p>Liam raises an eyebrow "That didn't bother you, that you were like their guinea pig?" Again Louis shrugs "My 15 year old self was one, very desperate for attention, 2, kinda disconnected from things and 3, wanted to experiment anyway so it was kind of ideal, plus it was always one time things a quick snog and hand job in a bathroom stall or a janitors closet and that wa that we'd both be on our way and act like nothing had happened, wouldn't even make eye contact with each other in the halls or the street" Liam has a slightly surprised look on his face "Did you ever wanna take it further?" Louis shakes his head "No, I wasn't very confident at the time, with meself, the thought of taking things further terrified me, plus I did at least want to wait until I was at least dating someone and it was getting serious before I give up my virginity." Liam nods agreeing, "yeh it should be with someone special, that you're right about, mine was" Louis smiles "Was it a girl or guy?" Liam smirks "A girl, but I did then bang a lad later that same night" Louis chokes on his drink a little at the revelation.</p><p>"I thought you said the person was special?!" Liam smirks "I did and she was but we were great friends at the time and we'd been messing around for a few months experimenting with one another and finally decided on a whim we wanted to lose our virginities to each other, it was great and special, especially because we understood each others bodies y'know? but we were never exclusive, kinda like with your thing our was like a business deal too, no strings attached and it worked surprisingly, after that we stopped sleeping with each other and started seeing and sleeping with other people" Liam shrugs and Louis looks on at him shocked.</p><p>"Seriously? That's so crazy thats some willpower you have to not fall in love with someone you lost virginity too" Liam shrugs, "I mean I guess but it just wasn't like that between us, we were able to separate our platonic feelings from our romantic ones, or lack thereof" Louis nods letting it all sink in "Wow" Liam nods smirking looking very smug.</p><p>"So who's asked you bout me then?" Louis questions curious.</p><p>"Oh no, I can't really remember, a lot of them were the frat brothers, and honestly you're too good for them especially now I've discovered this, none of them are dating material, nor do any of them wanna date." Louis frowns "maybe I should just sleep with someone, get it over and done with y'know" Liam shakes his head, "No definitely not" Louis then pauses "Yeh you're right actually I don't wanna do that" Louis shivered a little, the thought of sleeping with a random person that wouldn't make him feel special just seems wrong.</p><p>"So you asked me if I had found someone yet, what about you? Got your eye on anyone?" Liam asks curiously and Louis blushes as the thought of a certain eyed lad comes into his mind, damnit, he'd succeeded in not thinking about him for a whole 2 hours and now he was bak in his head, for fucks sake.</p><p>Louis clears his throat, knowing he'd made it completely obvious at this point, but he still wanted to try and pretend he didn't know that hoping Liam would stop it, he didn't.<br/>
"Oh so there is someone" He smirks a twinkle in his and Louis felt anxious all of sudden, shit.</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes "No there isn't, well I mean there's someone I find extremely attractive, but like it doesn't matter if I'm attracted to them and think they're gorgeous, they won't feel any differently for me, they probably wouldn't even be able to pick me out of a crowd of people" Liam raises an eyebrow at Louis' small outburst "Sounds like more than attraction to me Lou" Louis sighs defeated "Okay fine, you got me, there is someone and yes its more than just attraction, it was just a small crush before I had it all under control, but like it's hard to keep a crush under wraps when, well... when the person is so great, and funny and gorgeous" Liam smirks at Louis "and who is this oh so gorgeous person?" Louis blushes a deep crimson from his neck up to the tips of ears "Oh no one important, you don't know them" He shrugs.</p><p>Liam crosses his arms over the table leaning forward again looking at Louis, "It sounds like they're quite important Lou, and if I know them, it doesn't matter I'm not gonna tell them" he pauses thinking smirk deepening on one side "Or I could put in a good word for you, if you want see how they react..." Louis's eyes widen, not a chance he'll let that happen "No way in hell will you attempt that" Liam chuckles putting his hands up in the air "Okay, okay fine, I wouldn't meddle, but c'mon Lou you can tell me, or leave me to figure it out myself, I think I have an inlacing on who it might be" He smiles cheekily as he winks at an blushing Louis.</p><p>Thinking it over, Louis didn't know why he was acting like this was some kind of year 8 crush on the boy who sits in front of him in geography, he was 20 for crying out loud, if harry ever found out their adults they would handle it in a mature way, he hopes, but he really didn't know why he was making this a bigger deal than it was and why he was behaving so childishly about it. Maybe if he told Liam, Liam could drop hints or like help Louis know what to do, how to seduce Harry get him to like him back... Maybe Liam knowing wasn't so bad...</p><p>"If I tell you, you gotta promise you won't make a big deal out of it, you've also gotta promise me that you won't tell him, this stays between me and you!" Louis points a finger at him poking him in the chest and Liam jokingly rubs the area he was just poked pouting playfully and Louis just rolls his eyes "I'm serious Li, I'm trusting you with this!" Liam put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay sorry, yes if you tell me I'll try my best not to make it such a big deal, I will also keep this conversation and any future ones about him secret" Liam looks at Louis seriously and Louis smiles, "Okay fine, I'll tell you" </p><p>"It's Harry" Liam smiles brightly "I knew it would be!" He clicks his fingers together looking very proud of himself" Louis rolls his eyes at Liams antics. </p><p>"You said you wouldn't make a big deal out of it!" He sighs already regretting telling him but Liam just smiles and relaxes, "Sorry Lou, it's just exciting this all, I love it when I'm right" Louis smiles fondly, he can't even be mad at Liams outburst "Does Niall know?" "Yeh sorta I suppose" Louis shrugs and Liam smiles nodding.</p><p>"What makes you think he wouldn't feel any different for you, what makes you think wouldn't be able to pick you out of a crowd? As you put it" Louis scoffs "have you seen him?!" it was Liams turn to scoff and roll his eyes "Have you seen you?!" Louis laughs, sarcasm lacing it "Please Liam, people like Harry don't end up with guys like me" Liam frowns "What does that even mean?!" Louis shrugs, not even really knowing what that means anymore if he's honest, he'd just kept saying it, trying to hide behind this curtain of maybe denial, he wasn't sure.</p><p>"Look Li, the point is, harry is wonderful he's confident, he's gorgeous, he's outgoing, he's everything I'm not, I'm shy, and insecure and I worry about everything, I'm to confident in the slightest" he sighs and Liam just crosses his arms shaking his head at Louis "You're braver and tougher than you think Lou, even Harry has said that to me" Louis looks at Liam shocked "Don't look so surprised Lou, he thinks you're great as does everyone who has the honour to meet and get to know you, the only person who chooses not see it is you" Liam shrugs and Louis frowns a pout forming on his face.</p><p>"He really thinks that?" Liam chuckles "Of course he does! You're one of us now! We all think you're great, especially Harry, not to mention he thinks you're hot as hell!" Louis blushes at the declaration, he felt warm and fuzzy inside at the knowledge that harry thinks he's brave and that he thinks Louis is great and attractive.</p><p>"Just promise me you won't completely rule out the possibility of you and Harry, not completely" Lois shrugs, he doesn't see the harm in keeping the possibility slightly ajar, not fully closing the door to it, he doubts it will ever happen, but he nods softly agreeing with Liam and his face lights up at that, Louis rolls his eyes fondly, he looks a kid that just to told they could get ice cream.</p><p>"I don't know how you can think that he's not attracted to you, what with all the crude and suggestive comments he makes towards you" Liam smirks, Louis licks his lips "I thought he either behaves like that with everyone, or he did it to annoy me" Liam laughs and nods "Touché, I think he likes how wound up you get, but trust me when I say he's not like that with everyone, he behaves differently with you, treats you differently" Liam shrugs smirking.</p><p>"Whatever you say" Louis sighs, not fully believing him, although he doesn't know why Liam would lie, probably to make Louis feel better, get him to stop wallowing in self pity and doubt, it only worked a little, but he guessed a little was better than nothing.</p><p>----</p><p>Liam walked Louis back to the dorm after that, and they said their goodbye once Liam knew he would be safely tucked away in his dorm room with Niall.</p><p>He smiles as Liam walks off and he opens the door, to complete and utter chaos.</p><p>"What the fook, has happened here?!" He yells slamming the door shut, he wasn't a particularly tidy lad himself but Niall had truly turned their dorm room into a floordrobe, he wasn't impressed, Niall stops in the middle of his shuffling, an rifling around of the clothes, and honestly the sight Louis was met with did make him chuckle, Niall was blushed at the cheeks, from obvious stress and rushing around, he had a weird antler headband on top of his messy head of hair, Louis assumed it was Christmas one year when he had been assigned to dress up as one of Santas reindeers for the Christmas market, not nails finest hour, this one was a close second. He was surrounded by clothes and had what looked like one of Louis' more skimpier tops, (basically just a tank top that was a little too big on him so it swooped own his sides showing off his upper body sides to his waist Louis loves it when its summer, warm and he feels confident enough to wear it, which is rare these days), thrown over the left antler making it droop to one side of his head, he stood up and the mound of clothes fell in piles around him, he looked truly comical and Louis covered his mouth as he giggled quietly trying not to show his amusement to his obviously anxious friend.</p><p>"Don't laugh!" Niall nearly yelled but it came out as more of a whine, Louis kept quietly giggling, "What happened are you okay? I'm- 'm not lau-laughing" He gets out between giggles and Niall rolls his eyes, Louis took him in more now that he was standing, he had a t-shirt on that said 'crazy mofos' on the front in big black letters (A top his parents didn't know he owned, much like most of the boys wardrobes), over it was admixture of half put on clothes, a plaid top lay half on his left shoulder and another black turtleneck top which Louis was positive was his sat over his neck and right shoulder.</p><p>He looked utterly miserable and confused as he's stood before Louis "Zayn is taking me out" "You look a mess" Louis states matter of factly and Niall rolls his eyes "I know that, couldn't decide on what to wear..." "Why is this such a big deal haven't you been out with him before?" Louis asks him as he steps over the mass pile of jumpers, jeans and chinos to reach his dishevelled friend.</p><p>"It's different, because he's like proper taking me out, told me to dress nice and meet him at the bar for 7" Louis nods, and looks at the time it read 5.30, they had about an hour to get Niall ready so they would have enough time to get to the bar in time for maybe Niall to have a drink to calm himself down before he leaves with Zayn.</p><p>"Also, kinda hoping tonight will be the night we..." Louis raises an eyebrow, "you guys what?" he asks not really paying attention as he pulls the plaid shirt off Niall's shoulder taking the antlers and tank top off also, "I'm hoping tonight will be the night, we you know, sleep together or at least take it to the next level..." Louis pauses and looks at Niall, "Have you guys even kissed yet?" Niall shakes his head "No not really, but its not like it's my first time, and like I really like him, he's fun and kind and treats me proper well" Louis smiles as he pulls the turtle neck over Niall's head next, "well if you're both comfortable and you want to do more then do it, take that step, but like remember you guys have only been on a couple of dates, he might wanna wait..." Louis shrugs, "Lou he smokes, and does weed and owns a bar, I don't think he's the 'waiting' type" Louis pauses again, "You're not wanting to sleep with him because you feel like you have too in order to keep him interested right?" his tone had a worried lilt to it and Niall chuckles "No, I wanna sleep with him, because he's sexy and fun, and I know that combination together in a bed that I'm in, naked will be very enjoyable" Louis fake gags, "That's gross I do not need to have that image in my brain you heathen."</p><p>Niall smirks as he removes the 'crazy mofos' top as well leaving his top half bare.</p><p>Louis begins folding items of clothing and putting things back into their place as he goes through each item deciding what would be best for a possibly 'fancy' dinner date? "Okay so I was thinking a nice turtle neck because who doesn't love a classic turtleneck plus they can look both dressy and casual?" Niall shrugs, not looking totally convinced on the idea "I don't know Lou turtlenecks are your thing, they suit you don't think they really suit me all that well" Louis throws a dark green turtle neck at his friend rolling his eyes "At least try this one on, the green will look great against your complexion and hair" Niall shrugs putting the top on.</p><p>Louis smirks when he sees Niall with the top on, "Yes that works you look great! but those jeans have got to go, I was thinking maybe s pair of chinos, whatcha got?" Niall looks both endeared and irritated as he almost rips his jeans off.</p><p>"I'm usually the one helping you out with outfits how have the tables turned?" Louis chuckles as he hands Niall a pair of cigarette trousers that are slightly fitted but still fairly casual, they're just a plain black and Niall slips them on "We both know that your strengths are dressing to like go partying and my strengths are, more sort of posh attire" Niall makes a noise of agreement and does a little spin once he's tucked the jumper into his trousers and Louis smiles.</p><p>"One more thing, Los turns to Niall's closet and takes out his camel coloured pea coat, "what this and a scarf, its fucking cold out there" Niall takes the coat and places it on his bed turning to Louis, "Okay now let me dress you up in club/party clothes!" Louis shakes his head "But I'm not going anywhere?" "you're not taking me to the bar?" Niall asks pouting and Louis rolls his eyes "Well yeh but I wasn't planning on hanging around if anything I was gonna drop you at the door and leg it back here..."</p><p>Niall shakes his rigorously, "No you're gonna pit something sexy on and you're gonna go into that bar and have a couple of drinks and talk to whoever and then you're gonna come home and sleep off the hangover you will hopefully have by tomorrow" Louis shake his head in disbelief, "I'm not gonna get drunk but I will put on a bette outfit if its something you require"</p><p>"Good, now I was thinking for you maybe how about those blue jeans you have that make your arse look poppin' and then that burgundy t-shirt that has a scoop neck that shows off your collarbones?" Louis takes both the article of clothing form Niall and begins to strip down to his boxers, he catches himself in the mirror and sees how he's filled out a bit recently, but doesn't dwell on it, he looks away quickly and throws the shirt on, he wants to get some tattoos, he chuckles to himself wonder how the parents would react if he went home and had ink on him. </p><p>"what're you giggling out?" Niall asks, Louis giggles some more as he looks at himself in the mirror, he looked good, the neckline of the top showed off his prominent collarbones and slightly tanned skin and the jeans weren't too tight that they cut off his circulation, they fit just right and as Niall had mentioned when he turned to check out his bum in the mirror it did look 'popping'.</p><p>"I was just thinking about how I'd love to get some ink, then I thought of how my parents would react if I went home and rocked up with ink on my body" Niall chuckled shaking his head "Your mum would have a cardiac arrest" Louis giggles "I know" </p><p>"I told you that you're arse looks good in those jeans" Louis checks his bum out again and actually smirks, he does look kinda hot, and woah there's a new spring of confidence, uni is doing his confidence the world of good it would seem.</p><p>"You seem confident and comfortable" Niall says smiling at him "I am little yeh, haven't been as pleased as I am with the image in the mirror in a really long time" Niall positively beams at that and Louis giggles getting shy, couldn't believe how good he felt.</p><p>"Alright, c'mon lets get going yeh?" Louis nods as he and Niall leave their dorm room as Louis takes his beanie and a black puffer jacket with him to bar him form the cold weather of the night.</p><p>----</p><p>Harry leans against the bar talking to Liam, Zayn was out in the office finishing off some filing before he takes Niall out, harry was happy for Zayn, but fuck he always picked the most awkward times to take Niall out.</p><p>"Urgh" Harry groans as he fold his arms over the counter and rests his forehead against them, it was slightly sticky against his arms and he grimaces into them, gross. Tonight was going slow, to be fair it was only almost 7 but still, Harry was losing his mind.<br/>
"Oh cheer up grandpa, it's not that bad, you've got me here to entertain you" Liam says and Harry looks over at him as he stands up straight "Right yeh true, but you're not exactly fun to tease" Harry rolls his eyes, he hadn't seen Louis in almost a week, he was beginning to get needy over Louis, and he was starting to hate it but love it at the same time, the lad drew him whenever he was around, he drew a lot of people in if he was being honest.</p><p>"Oh yeh sorry I forgot I'm a not a blue eyed Twink with a nice arse" Liam jokes and harry rolls his eyes, he chooses not to honour that with a response, Liam wasn't wrong in the slightest, Louis was fun to wind up, watching him get irritated and more snappy and sassy, made harry's jeans tight, confident and witty Louis was harry's favourite, he liked seeing Lou be comfortable and come out of his shell, it lets him know Louis is comfortable with him, and to be honest harry loved that.</p><p>"Speaking of Louis..." Liam says slowly and Harry rolls his eyes "We weren't speaking of anyone, you brought him up" Liam smirks "Do you wanna hear what 've got to say or wha'?" Harry raises an eyebrows as he grabs a clean glass and wipes it down with the cloth in his hands, making it looking good as new, all shiny. "Go on then you cocky asshat, what do you know?" Liam smirks more "Louis told me something today, well he told me several things that I know you would kill to know" Harry rolls his eyes, he hated it when Liam got all coy and secretive because he knew something the other lads didn't know.</p><p>"Are ya gonna tell me then?" Liam takes a sip of his beer eyebrows raised "Maybe, how bad do you wanna know?" Harry hates these kinda games, "Either tell me or don't Payno, but I'm not one of your one night stand you can fuck around with" He chuckles "A'ight H fine, fine I'm sorry mate" Harry just nods as a way to say 'its fine' "so guess what, Louis is even more innocent than we suspected" harry frowns where's he going with this bullshit? "what do you mean?" </p><p>"Turns out a certain someone is still a virgin" He shrugs and Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise "wait really?" Harry in no way thinks this is a bad or negative thing he's just shocked because well, it's Louis, gorgeous pretty Louis.</p><p>"I was surprised when I found out too" Harry shakes his head "woah, that was something I was not expecting, I'm not sure why, he kinda radiates the whole 20 year old virgin vibe, shy, insecure, now that I think about it, but I really thought he'd lost it" Liam nods "Yeh I agree, he has some experience though" Harry furrows his brows "How so?" Liam shrugs "Apparently he would like help lads at his school who were in the closet or questioning 'experiment', basically he'd make out with them, or tug 'em off" Harry feels a bubble of jealousy set afire in his stomach and he hates it, Louis is first of all not his, he has no excuse or reason to be jealous, also that was years ago Harry is a recent development in Louis' life just like Lou is a recent on in his. he can't but feel like all of this isn't fucking fair though. </p><p>Harry frowns "You look proper confused mate" Liam says over a chuckle and harry chuckles a little as well "Yeh, I don't know, just surprising and yet not all at the same time, like he's, well-" "he's just walked in" Liam says to interrupt and harry frowns "what?" "He just walked in... Look" harry looks to the entrance and sure enough there he and Niall stand and harry visibly gulps as Louis peels the big puffer jacket he was wearing off revealing a tantalising and tempting body.</p><p>Harry stares "As I was saying, he's stunning, like how could anyone not wanna even try to sleep with him, date him? all that jazz, like they'd be the luckiest person in the world" Harry is still staring eyes raking up and down Louis' body as he's still talking to Liam, he sees Liam smirk "Well, it's your chance, mate, maybe you'll get to be the luckiest guy in the world..." he receives a wink from Liam and he rolls his eyes "Not a chance Li, he thinks I'm a dick'ead" "You and I both know that he doesn't actually think that" Harry shrugs "Even if he doesn't, he could have quite literally anyone, he wants , I mean look at them all..." Harry motions subtly to a few lads dotted around the room all with their attention on Louis, it could be Niall too and harry's suspicion is confirmed when Zayn steps up to Niall wrapping his arm around his shoulder giving him a kiss to his temple as Niall blushes, a handful of men look away but there's still a large number staring at an unwitting Louis, harry feels a little sick.</p><p>"He could have anyone, no reason why he'd want me" Harry mumbles and only Liam hears as he leans on the bar "You know how can a little guy with blue eyes make you lose all your confidence?" harry scoffs "Please I haven't lost my confidence, or my flair, or my game for that matter" Liam smirks "Then why do you doubt yourself, I've never seen you give up so quick, when you want something you work for it, you love a challenge, don't you?" Harry nods he licks his lips watching as Louis makes his way slowly through the crowd.</p><p>"That is a good point, no harm in trying to charm the pants off him and eventually have his literal pants off" Harry feels himself smirk as Louis slinks and slips through people and couples, the light in the bar bounce off the skin that's not covered by his t-shirt and he looks positively lovely, the lighting dips into his collarbones creating pools Harry wants to lick and bite, maybe one day, he thinks.</p><p>"Then how comes out of all the guys he could go up to, he's coming over here?" Harry knows it's stupid and silly and far too hopeful to agree with Liam, he could just be coming over here because he wants a drink or just purely because Liam and harry are his friends... but no Harrys head is now swimming with thoughts like: 'he wanna touch?' 'me wanna touch' 'maybe he is attracted to me' 'maybe I should ask him out' 'what if he wants to drink alcohol from my collarbones like I do from his'. harry shakes his head what the fuck is wrong with him?! His collarbones aren't deep enough for Louis to sip alcohol from.</p><p>Liam pats Harry on the shoulder, gets up and takes his beer with him walking off into the crowd of people harry probably won't see him for hours now, within that time Liam probably would've slept with at least maybe even two people.</p><p>Louis steps past Liam and takes the seat that was previously occupied by the puppy eyed lad. Louis watches him as he disappears.</p><p>"I just got here and he runs off, wow what a friend" Louis says and Harry feels like despite the loud music Louis is all he can hear, smell and see, it's kind of overwhelming, "Haz, you good?" 'Haz', no HAZ is not good, this is a new nickname and HAZ feels giddy and warm at the idea that Louis, has decided to give him a nickname, he knows he's crazy, it's just a name after all but his heart skips a beat put of time with the music and he feels like he falls into rhythm with Louis' blinking, the shadows of his lashes, long and spidery against his cheeks as they dance under the lights, harry decides that seeing Louis in this lighting like this, is something he could start a cult about, those other lads that had been staring before would probably join.</p><p>God harry's a freak and he needs to get a grip, time to start operation charm the pants off mr blue eyes.</p><p>"Yeh, yeh, I'm good Lou, how's classes and...  stuff been?" Louis smiles, shit, fuck, harry crumbles slightly.</p><p>"Things are good classes are good thanks I'm learning more than I thought I would have by this point, and it's all so interesting!" Harry can't help but smile, knowing Louis' passion for what he's learning and what drives that passion makes it the better to hear him talk about it. harry leans on the bar "Tell me more... once I get you a drink." He grins cheekily at Louis revealing the deadly dimples and he sees Louis' face darken even under the blueish lighting, strike one.</p><p>He quickly whips together the drink he knows Louis likes and slides it to him, Louis looks pleasantly surprised when he gets the drink, "You remember my order?" He has a small smirks dancing on his lips, making harry smirk a little too, is the Twink becoming more confident? He steps away to go serve another customer "How could I forget, you're the most important customer" He winks and leaves a fish mouthing Louis behind, he loves leaving him shocked, its like not replying for hours to someone after you've sent a risky text and they respond with 'what', you hold all the power, Harry loves feeling powerful.<br/>
He comes back to Louis sipping his drink humming, he's drank almost half of it and Harrys eyes widen, "woah there slow down Lou, those are stronger than you think and you've got all night" He smiles and Louis smiles back sheepish as he bites his bottom lip, "Oops?" Harry smirks, he's fucking adorable.</p><p>"So what's the best thing you've learnt so far in you lectures?" harry asks, genuinely interested but he more so just wants to hear Louis talk, hear his voice, hear the harmonious strings of his vocal chords, a melody like no other, harry imagines that if Louis himself were a colour he'd lilac, soft and harmonious, pretty and calming all in one, he imagines his voice to be a deep emerald green all choppy yet smooth like a well play violin.</p><p>So, Louis goes off on a tangent about god knows what, but Harry loves it, loves how Louis' eyes light up, when he talks about his lectures and gets down to the nitty gritty even slightly gross things warning Harry beforehand 'this is gonna b kinda gross, you sure wanna hear it?' before he goes off talking about something do with the digestive system or about how throwing up works and harry hangs onto every word despite not having really listened, he'd spent 60% of the times checking out every inch of Louis' delicate body to listening intently to his voice but not really absorbing what the blue eyed beauty before him had actually said.</p><p>Louis hadn't noticed as he finishes his drink and requests for a second one.</p><p>"Okay fine you can have some more, but if you get drunk I'm cutting you off, you're already beginning to get tipsy" harry chuckles, he was beginning to realise that Louis had, probably had very little experience with alcohol, not to mention. Louis wasn't exactly the biggest lad in the book.</p><p>harry just told himself he wouldn't let him drink too much and that he would keep an eye on him, he passes him another drink, the same one but sternly looks in his eyes "drink this one slower please Lou" Louis rolls his eyes "Yes mum" Harry chuckles and flicks Louis' nose, Louis pouts cutely and rubs his nose pretending it hurt as his brows furrow, "now that, was mean mr Harold" Harry laughs, "Harold isn't even my name" Louis rolls his eyes, those pretty eyes "Neither is blue eyes mine yet you still me it" Harry smirks "Ofcourse I do, I know how much you love that nickname, unless you'd prefer something like peachy arse" harry leans over the bar closer to Louis and he sees the boy visibly gulp and his pupils dilate he smirks "How about something like babe? or Baby, you are a lot like a baby all small and cuddly, could put you in my pocket" Harry smirks as his pupils more, hm the lad has a degradation kink it would seem, interesting.</p><p>Harry smirks that's a handy piece of information he'll store for later, the boy probably doesn't even know what a kink is, god he's so innocent, Harry's jeans tighten.</p><p>A person from a few seats away clicks for harry's attention and so harry briefly pulls away from Louis, slightly reluctant but he knew he'd be fine he wasn't going far. Harry was trying really hard to convince himself that h was just sexually attracted to Louis, that he only liked the blue eyed lad platonically but the more protective and possessive and jealous he got over the lad he was beginning realise that, that was not the case.</p><p>He serves the person their drink and turns back to Louis to find a guy trying to make conversation with him, Louis was being polite ad listing, not really trying to make the conversation flow, he didn't seem that interested, but he also was totally oblivious to how into him this guy was, the guy blonde hair, proper surfer dude look, not who he'd imagine to be Louis' type anyway was leaning to Louis hand on the bar inning towards Louis body language showing all the signs of, 'lets take this to the bathroom' Louis however was just happily humming along tot he things he was saying not really paying attention he was smiling when necessary and answering when asked a question, he didn't look uncomfortable but his body language was telling the guy he clearly wasn't interested harry had to laugh.</p><p>He now understood why Louis had probably never had sex, most likely because anytime he'd been hit on, he probably didn't even realise that was what was happening.</p><p>The guys friend called him away about 2 minutes later of harry being tortured to watch that desperate interaction, he makes his way back over Louis laughter on his lips, Louis frowns, "what are you laughing at curly?" Harry puts his hand up to his mouth giggling.</p><p>"Lou, what's your experience with flirting?" Louis frowns not understanding where the conversation was going "What do you mean? Probably not a lot no one really first with me" he says matter of factly, harry nods his head and Looks around trying to find an example he finally spots a guy chatting up a girl, the girl is also flirting back as he hand rests against his left peck and his arm leans against the wall casually a she leans in toward her.</p><p>"Okay, look over there at that couple, what would you say their body language is saying?" Louis observes them for a moment "well the guy is leaning into her and the girl is finding an excuse to touch him so I'd have to say they're probably flirting" Hary smirks "So you it when other people are doing it? Interesting" harry says vaguely and Louis narrows his eyes.</p><p>"What are you getting at curly?" </p><p>"I'm saying Louis is that the guy before you know blonde super dude was full on flirting with you and you had no idea" harry chuckles and Lous smirks "Who says I didn't know he was flirting? maybe I jus wanted it to see that way..." and Harry feels like he might pass out this guy was too sexy for his own good.</p><p>"Sometimes the innocent act works more than you think, but I wasn't interested in hime anyway, not really my type" harry smirks.</p><p>"what is your type then?"</p><p>Louis puts his finger to his chin 'thinking', as he looks up at the ceiling. "tall dark and handsome" He smirks and winks as he pushes his empty glass across the counter to harry asking without words for a refill harry makes direct eye contact as he takes the glass from him.</p><p>----</p><p>Louis is clinging to Harry as he walks them to his car, he was practically carrying the tipsy lad as he spewed on about nonsense his most recent thing was "why can't penguins fly?" "don't you think it's kinda sad they can't fly and that they have to just waddle everywhere?" harry just chuckles as Louis babbles on "Like if you're gonna make it difficult for the poor babies to walk at least give them the ability to fly! Don't take both form them, thats just mean"</p><p>"Alright up you get, into the car Lou, that's it" Louis giggles as harry assists him into the passenger seat he accidentally touches his bum as Louis turns to sit down causing another giggle to erupt form the blue eyed lad "Haz! That me bom!" Harry chuckles as he leans in towards a smiling Louis, all flushed cheeks and wide eyes and puppy lips "I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch it" he says softly and smiles at Louis, He shakes his head "No, it's okay I know you like it, you can touch" He turns his body so his bum is twisted toward Harry and harry just laughs at him "Lou, sit normally, maybe another time when you're sober" Louis frowns as he's manoeuvred into a normal seating position, "But I am sober?" He says it like its a question which tells harry everything he needs to know, he just laughs as he responds, "yes Lou, extremely sober".</p><p>Harry shuts the door and jogs around the bonnet to the drivers side climbing in bottom half first, as he does so he feels a small hand on his bum cheek and freezes, there's only one person that hand can belong to, the hand is gone as quick as it was there, but Harry knew he hadn't imagined it. Once he's seated and plugged in a nd makes sure Louis is still strapped in, put the key in the ignition and turn the car on, Louis beside him, making little 'vroom' 'vroom' noises and harry bites his bottom, he needs to stop laughing.</p><p>Louis mumbles for a minute and harry ignores it "Do you think penguins look at other birds and think 'damn I wish that was me'?" harry again laughs, drunk Louis was so random and penguin obsessed apparently. "I could imagine that they do Lou" Louis nods to himself almost in agreement, he looks so cute like this and harry has to force himself to look straight at the road and not get distracted.</p><p>Once they're back to the dorms finally harry umps out of the car and goes around to help Louis out and the do the short walk to his dorm room, he wasn't surprised upon arriving to the room empty of Niall, he guessed he wouldn't be coming home tonight, he chuckles and smirks to himself, their probably doing it right about now.</p><p>Zayn had told harry that he thought tonight might be the night they sleep together, he wasn't sure but he was hopeful and due to Niall's absence and it now being 2am he guessed what Zayn hoped would happen, Niall obviously was hoping too.</p><p>The dorm was more messy than usual, clothes were strewn everywhere and Louis giggled as he looked at the mess and started mumbling about some antler headband, He sits Louis down on his bed with a thud as he goes to get. glass of water and see tablets, he comes back offering them to a hazy and happy, relaxed Louis, Louis takes the items from Harrys hands and down both things at once and looks back up at harry smiling, almost asking for praise, Harry strokes his hand through Louis' soft feathery hair and Louis leans into the touch and Harry feels his jeans tighten.</p><p>"God Lou, time to sleep yeh?" Louis nods and undoes his jeans harry turns around to offer some privacy to Louis, it doesn't really work because he face a mirror straight away and he can clearly see a changing Louis behind him all tan skin and slightly toned, he was bloody artwork, harry really needed some self control, all he wanted to do was touch and lick and bite, Louis was so undeniably sexy, he didn't get how Louis couldn't see it. He suppose if Louis ever became his that he would tell him, remind him everyday just how lucky harry felt and how perfect he really was in harry's eyes.</p><p>Once Louis was done changing Harry turned back around face to face with a Louis in a pair of sleep shorts and a baggy t-shirt that hung off one of his shoulders revealing a tempting collarbone and shoulder combo. Harry shakes himself out of it, one day, that wasn't today.</p><p>"C'mon, into bed you" Lois obeys climbing under his covers and pulling Harry down with him, "You stay with me tonight?" Harry shrugs "If you want me to Lou?" He feels Louis nod into his chest and he chuckles, "okay babe, please let me just get more comfortable for us both okay?" Louis softly nods and lets him free as harry stands up, removing his jeans and top and hopping into bed with him, Louis who had his back facing Harry turns around and curls into his side all warm body and soft skin.</p><p>God Harry was weak at the knees. This boy was irresistible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued... Thankyou for all your support and reading my story, I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. lots of love mwah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one took me a while to write so I'm sorry for a longer update time this time around! I was suffering form serious writers block! But here it is the next chapter I quite like this one, writing it was tough but I quite like how it ends and just the whole chapter in general it's a pretty fun and lighthearted one again in my opinion...</p><p>Little bit of Ziall thrown in the middle and finally some excitement at the end for you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis came around the next morning to a dull ache in his skull, feeling extremely warm. He layed in bed for a moment thinking over the events of last night and oh fuck, the drinking, the being tipsy, Harry. </p><p>Louis quickly sits up as the ringing in his ears and skull bangs around a little and he looks over the bed, and there Harry is laying a happy smirk sort of grin on his face that's squished cutely against Louis' pillow, "Morning beautiful" Louis screams and falls backward out of the bed taking the duvet with him as he tumbles over, his legs bent at the knees which are hooked over the edge as he hangs off the bed his back on the floor with a grumpy look on his face.</p><p>Harrys face hovers over the edge of the bed looking down at him, how the hell does this man look good from this angle not to mention they'd both just woken up, "Y'alright down there?" Louis could see the amusement in his face and scowled more "Don't even try, you look like the grumpy cat memes" Louis rolls his eyes still laying half on half off the bed, he could feel the blood beginning to rush to his head, he's surprised, it's not going elsewhere if he's being honest, Harry is above him, tattoos on display as his bare chest is out glowing in the hazy morning winter sun than breaks through the cracks in the curtains of the dorm room.</p><p>He looked like liquid gold, Louis needed to get up, the fall had given him a concussion he was sure of it, he needed to stop thinking like this. In reality knew it would never but he could only hope, he would get over this crush and move on, harry was making it increasingly difficult to do so however.</p><p>He sticks his arms up making grabby hands and harry got the memo and lifted him back onto the bed with ease after rolling his eyes.</p><p>Once situated comfortably back in the bed Louis could tell harry was finding it difficult not to laugh as little chuckles were leaving his covered mouth, Louis looks up at him from his intent observing of his finger nails and, yes, confirmed harry was trying very hard to remain straight faced, Louis knew he was about to burst and scowled at him again, "You know the more you do that the more adorable you look" Louis rolls his eyes trying his hardest to show his very obvious dislike to the comment (he didn't need Harry knowing he loved the idea of Harry thinking he's adorable especially in the morning) "I don't look adorable, I'm a slightly hungover mess, nothing adorable about that" He shrugs quietly talking.</p><p>Harry eyed him with mirth in his eyes, as he rakes Louis' covered body, before shaking his head "No, definitely not a mess, you look like a moody hedgehog however, your hair is many directions" Louis runs his hands through his thick hair trying to tame the so called 'hedgehog' mess "Did Niall say that to you, he always says I look like a hedgehog in the mornings too" Louis gives up crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.</p><p>Harry shrugs smirking "Must be true then".</p><p>Louis tries hard not to smile.</p><p>"I-" Harry was interrupted as the door was thrown open revealing a sleepy yet very obviously satisfied and happy Niall, as he walks in humming 'I would walk 500 miles' to himself as he walks to his bed and rips his shirt off, not even noticing Louis let alone the other curly lad in Louis' bed, they both freeze unsure of what to do as they stare on at Niall's back Harry looks terrified as he begins to unbutton his jeans and mouths to a frantic Louis "How has he not realised yet' they were both amused and horrified as the possible butt naked Niall they might see in the next two minutes.</p><p>Niall looks into the mirror and freezes as he makes eye contact with them, he turns around as a loud "AH" leaves his mouth "Why didn't either of you say anything?" He questions exasperated Harry shrugs and Louis looks on sheepish "I didn't really know what to do..." "so what you were just gonna let me strip in front of you both?" Niall then freezes for the second time.<br/>
"Wait hold on!" his mouth makes an 'oh' shape as he points between the two of them in Louis' bed "Did you- harry, did you... sleep over?" He inspects Harry noticing his bare chest and his eyebrows raise as he looks to Louis "It's not what it looks like" Louis panics and quickly gets out making it seem worse than it was Niall gives Louis a pointed look "And what does it look like Louis?" Louis freezes mouth opening and closing like a fish "yeh Louis what does it look like?" harry jumps on smirking over at a dumbfounded Louis.</p><p>Louis looks to him scowling and harry chuckles "Nah Ni, Louis got drunk-" "tipsy" Louis interrupts him and Harry rolls his eyes "Sure tipsy, anyway, Lou got 'tipsy'" harry winks at Niall hinting that Louis was in fact drunk and not tipsy as he claims and Louis rolls his eyes crossing his arms again. "And so I brought him back here, and got him into bed and when I went to leave the clingy thing wanted me to stay" he shrugs in nonchalance "So I stayed."</p><p>Louis' mouth was wide open looking between Harry and Niall, not knowing what to say as Niall raises an eyebrow smirking at him "Oh, really? How interesting" Louis just sighs giving up shrugging.</p><p>Harry looks entirely too smug for his own good and Niall looks extremely pleased Harry gets out of the bed and gets dressed while talking "Well I should be leaving to be completely honest, I have... stuff to do" He sounds a little unsure and Louis frowns but ignores the hesitance, it's not his business, even thought he wishes it was, he gets caught up in himself as Harry starts pulling on his jeans up his long legs and over his strong thighs, he swallows as his mouth goes dry, fuck. His eyes then travel up harry's body as his legs are now (unfortunately) covered by the tight jeans and he's now staring again at Harrys strong tattooed chest, he wants to lick everywhere on that chest. His eyes travel up as Harry begin slipping his top form the night before over his head, once he's dressed he makes eye contact with him and Harrys right eyes drops into a wink, letting Louis know he saw him checking him out, Louis couldn't find it in him to play it off so he just flushes deeply feeling his entire body heating up.</p><p>From the corner of his eye he can see Niall watching this entire scene before him as if its some kind of soap opera.</p><p>Louis gets up walking Harry to the door which in reality he really didn't need to do, the door was about 10 steps away but for some reason Louis felt, the need, felt obligated to accompany Harry to the door, he blushes again as Harry smirks. Louis opens the door for him and Harry stops in front of him, pausing as he checks Louis out, Louis was still dressed in his pyjamas of course and his shirt was a bit big as it hung off of one shoulder exposing his prominent collarbone. Harrys eyes drift to the area of skin and Louis feels goosebumps rise there, all it takes is a look and Louis reacts, harry can tell and he places his hands delicately against where his shoulder and meet on the hot skin there as he strokes his thumb tenderly over Louis' collarbone as if, if he pressed to hard he would cut himself.</p><p>He and harry make eye contact and Harry winks before removing his hand and stepping past him "I'll see you soon gorgeous" then he's gone and Louis is left speechless and irritated he hated that Harry had this hold over him, that he never got the last word in and was left with no words other than a stutter mess of mumbles.<br/>
He'd be lying if he said he didn't love it swell though, no one has ever been able to leave him speechless quite like Harry and it made him tingle, with arousal.</p><p>"Well, well, well, you cut the sexual tension with a knife, you guys should just get together already" Niall says and Louis jumps about 5 feet in the air as he closes the door and walks to his wardrobe "I have no idea what you're talking Niall" He sees Niall roll his eyes in his reflection and Louis smirks.</p><p>"Sure you don't, honestly I truly thought he was about to pound into you against our dorm room door for everyone to see, with the way he was looking at you" it was Louis' turn to roll his eyes, "No he wasn't, he's not attracted to me like that" Louis shrugs pretending the thought didn't affect him, it did, but he didn't want to admit that out loud.<br/>
"Lou, were we not just in the same room, with the same curly haired man, why are you so intent on denying the obvious attraction you both have toward each other?" Louis shrugs "I just don't see it" Niall groans "You're infuriating, I can't decide if it's naivety or denial at this point, and I can't decide which is worse" Niall chuckles out sarcastically "Niall, I don't know what you want me to say, I can't just become this confident person with loads of self assurance and esteem, that takes bloody time, you of all people should know how weird it is for me to have a bloke pay me this much attention, but I feel like so much of it on his part is curiosity, he's bound to get bored at some point" Louis feels tears well up in his eyes but tries his hardest to push them back along with the lump in his throat.</p><p>Niall sighs "You're right I'm sorry I shouldn't get so frustrated, I know how much you struggles, its just so painful to watch you walk around not realising how great you are, you deserve to be happy Lou" Louis shrugs "I know" he says quietly as he sniffles "Then why are you holding back?" Louis sighs "Because as I've already said, He'll lose interest before you know it, he's just curious"</p><p>Niall walks over to Louis and takes him by the shoulders gently ushering him to come face to face with his blue eyed Irish friend, Louis moves easily his face a little damp and eyes a little wet, Niall studies his face and looks at him, "I'm gonna ask you something, I want you to b honest with me okay?" Louis sniffs but nods "Okay" He says barely a whisper and Niall nods "Do you have any feelings for him&gt; No matter how small they are... Do you like him more than platonically?" Louis takes a shaky breath as his bottom lip wobbles, he hadn't felt such overwhelming feelings in a really long time "Yeh, yeh I do" Niall coos and brings him into a hug holding the back of his head in order to comfort him and Louis sniffles some more.</p><p>"It's okay y'know, how you're feeling I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, just give it time you never know what the future might hold Lou"</p><p>----</p><p>Niall walked out of his mathematics lecture desperate to get back to dorm and put on a shitty show while he spent all his time texting Zayn, he was pleasantly surprised when he looked around and made eye contact with Zayn however and he made his way over to him with a wave and a bright smile on his face "This is pleasant surprise, what brings you here?" Zayn shrugs smirking a twinkle in his eye, "what can't come and see my gorgeous boy?" Niall cackles "Well I guess I can allow it, as you said it so nicely" Zayn grins and pulls Niall in with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Come to the bar with me for a bit?" Zayn asks a hesitant smiles on his face, hopeful. Niall shakes his head, "I'm sorry I can't, I don't wanna really leave campus, Lou's been acting weird lately, I know it sounds bad but I don't always trust him on his own" Zayn nods in understanding "Buuuut, we could go to the coffee house down the street its literally just off campus." Zayn nods eagerly, "Sure but I need to be back at the bar by 4.30 so H and I can get it ready for open at 5.30" Niall smirks "I forget you're like an actual bar owner and actual businessman, its hot" Zayn smirks over him shaking his head as they turn and walk towards the coffee shop down the street.</p><p>Niall, was beginning to realise he had deep feelings for Zayn especially now they'd slept together, his feelings only increased every time Zayn did something, like today, coming to meet him after class, Niall felt the butterflies still fluttering around in his stomach, begging to be free, he had to keep caging them up.</p><p>They arrived at the quaint shop and walk inside smiling at the cosy decor, he looked around making sure he couldn't see his blue eyed friend anywhere, he knew this was probably his favourite spot after lectures but he had been acting weird so it wouldn't surprise him if Louis just went straight back to the dorm after his classes like he had been doing everyday this week, since the weekend.<br/>
Niall knew Louis, could take care of himself, but it didn't stop him from worrying, especially because Louis was feeling some new things as of late, and he didn't want him to get too into his head, Niall shook his head, he'd try talking to Lou later, right now was his time with Zayn.</p><p>They ordered their drinks and took a seat in a little booth towards the secluded part at the back of the cafe, sitting down as Niall snuggled in close to Zayn when he looped an arm around his shoulders, Niall grinned to himself and took a sip of his drink humming in contentment, this was perfect.</p><p>"How was class?" Niall nodded "It was fine, so dull though, I hate that maths is part of architecture" Zayn chuckled and Niall felt the rumble of it against his right shoulder "I thought that was the main thing about architecture, isn't it basically mathematical drawing?" Niall giggles "Mathematical drawing? You know they should start calling it that instead" Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, "You know what I mean" Niall smirked and shrugged "I suppose so".</p><p>They continued to chat for longer about the bar and other things going on with them, their favourite hobbies and they decided that Niall should join Zayn one day for some graffitiing, while Niall's form of art was more technical, Zayn's was more creative but Niall was excited to try it, it made it even better that he'd be doing it with Zayn.</p><p>"So, what's up with Lou then?" Zayn questions quietly a she takes a sip of his drink and places it back on the table Niall looks at the adonis of a man beside him and shrugs a slightly unsure smile "I don't know, he gets into these weird fases where he'll slightly shut down, it's not as bad as it used to be, he's definitely much better, like he's keeping himself busy this time around at least, which tells me he's dealing with his recent admission better than I thought he would" Niall sighs not really realising he'd just babbled on and accidentally let something important slip until Zayn spoke up.<br/>
"Wait recent admission? Whats he admitted too?" Niall cringes, idiot Horan! He can hear it in Louis' voice and he cringes more, shit. "Oh erm, nothing too major or important" Niall tries his best to feign nonchalance, make it seem less important than it was but Zayn wasn't buying it.</p><p>"It sounds pretty major and important" Niall can see the frown on Zayn's beautiful face without looking at him and he again cringes. "Is it something bad?" Zayn sounds genuinely concerned and now Niall feels guilty, he's not strong enough to keep this form Zayn.</p><p>"No, no, well no not really, in my opinion it's kind of exciting if what I've assumed is correct" Niall shrugs, "Well.. What is it then?" Zayn asks and Niall sighs and says a very big sorry to Louis in his head, but he knows he can trust Zayn, "well Louis admitted the other day that he finally has feelings for ermm... Harry" Zayn hums low and Niall shivers at the feel of it against him, "I assumed as much, Harry is very... alluring?" Niall nods in agreement, "absolutely Louis' type as well, it helps he's not a total arsehole either" Zayn chuckles, "Well he can be sometimes, but not to the people he loves" Niall nods, "Lou is a lot like that pushes people away until he can't anymore" Zayn nods understanding.</p><p>"So what else have you assumed?" Niall pulls away to sit up and turns to face Zayn across the table and raises an eyebrow in question, "what?" Zayn smirks "You said a minute ago you thought Louis' admission was kind of exciting if you had assumed things correctly... So I'm asking you what you assumed?" Niall has a look of recognition across his face and nods smirking "I think Harry has feelings for Lou" Zayn barks out a loud chuckle "He was gone for him the moment he saw him at that party" Niall scoffs "I'm not all that surprised to be honest" Zayn chuckles "I know, my guy was staring at Lou like he was about to ravish him, he would not stop staring at his arse" Niall smirks, "Lou has got a great bum" "Yeh, I agree and he is fully Harrys type" Niall nods "Match made in heaven" </p><p>"Yeh they just need to get their shit together" Zayn says rolling his eyes Niall agrees nodding.</p><p>"They really do, anyway it's 5 you, need to get back to the bar and I need to go see Lou" Zayn agrees and they stand up putting their coats on and walking out of the coffee shop together before they part ways Zayn turns to Niall.<br/>
"Hey erm, just to let you know there's a halloween party happening at the bar next Friday, its not dress up but apparently Liams frat are hosting a Halloween party on Saturday me and H are going and that one apparently is dress up" Niall sighs he loved dressing up but it was so much effort and so much pressure "He said it's none negotiable, you either dress up or can't get into the party, you and Lou gonna come?" </p><p>"Yeh, I'll convince him" Zayn nods kisses Niall quickly and heads off down the street in the direction of the bar as Niall heads in the other toward the dorms.</p><p>----</p><p>The bar was more stuffy and crowded than usual due to it being halloween and Louis' chest felt tight with anxiety.</p><p>He was attached to Niall the moment they steeped through the door and he was regretting wearing a jumper despite how thin it was, his racing heart and and already sweaty skin was making the thin material cling to him a little ore than he liked, He had a pair of dark wash skinny fit jeans on and the jumper was a pale blue, Niall had said it made his eyes pop so it was, according to Niall the only correct option, Louis wanted to twist his friends nipples now.</p><p>The bar had red and orange lights flashing around instead of the usual blue, green and purple they had due to the halloween theme Zayn wanted to keep up, there were fake spider webs dangling everywhere along with pumpkins, bats and ghouls hanging from the ceiling, Louis was impressed with how much effort they had clearly put into the decorations.</p><p>They make their way over to the bar and find an area with less people and Niall shoots Zayn a text letting him know they had arrived, Liam appears essentially from nowhere and jabs Louis in the sides of his waist with his fingers making him flinch and squeal, an absolutely manly squeal of course, he turns scowling and twists Liams nipple and smirks at the discomfort he caused his friend "Serves you right you big oaf" Liam rolls his eyes rubbing his sore nipple through his top "I s'pose I was asking for some kind of attack back, I should've known, God you underestimate your strength" He winces at the tingling and Louis grins, crinkles by his eyes as he does so, proud of himself.</p><p>"Well would you look what the cat dragged in" He hears from beside him and turns to see Harry and Zayn, stood there in white ripped tops covered in fake blood, he raises an eyebrow at the both, "Really?" They roll their eyes, "We had to dress up for tonight as well but decided to keep it proper simple, our main actually decent costumes are for tomorrow" Zayn says as he smirks and winks at Niall as his Irish friend blushes Louis scoffs "You guys are gross" Niall just smirks and leans in kissing Zayn on the lips messily all while keeping eye contact with Louis, he cringes "That's gross Ni" </p><p>Niall shrugs in response "It's not like you won't be worse when you get a boyfriend" Louis blushes as his eyes flitter to Harry for the briefest of seconds, no one but Niall saw thankfully but he didn't get by without receiving a wink from his almost brown haired friend. </p><p>Louis sighs and mumbles to himself "Like that's ever gonna happen" He leans on the bar sulking and pouting over exaggeratedly "Oh cheer up Lou, you'll find someone, I saw a guy checking you out earlier when you walked in" Louis sits up and looks at Liam, Harrys head turns to face them at record speed, Louis was worried his neck would snap off, eyes wide and on alert, "Really?" Louis asks and out of the corner of his eye he sees Harry turn around in record speed as he leans on the other side of the bar beside Zayn "yeh, really?" Harry raises an eyebrow at Liam and Liams eyes widen for a brief second before he goes neutral, and then smirks at Harry before turning to Louis, who is confused by the exchange but brushes it off, "Yeh Lou, I'm not sure where he went but I could try looking for him if you wan-" Louis' eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head "N-no!" He freezes blushing before composing himself "I mean, no it's okay Li, you don't have to do that, you guys knowing how pathetic I am is enough for me"</p><p>"Okay, that's cool, if you change your min, let me know yeh? right now I just made eye contact with a cute girl over there 4 times in the last 10 ten minutes, I'm game, see you in a bit guys" Liam downs the rest of his beer and disappears into the crowd of people and Niall and Zayn quickly disappear claiming they're going to dance, but Louis also knows its likely there'll be more than just dancing involved and he shivers at the thought, gross.</p><p>Louis cross his arms over one another and rests them on the bar before bashing his head against the surface lightly, he was so pathetic.</p><p>"You know you're really not pathetic" He hears from above him and looks up a frown on his face "Yeh sure I'm not" Louis rolls his eyes sighing and harry does the same "You're really not Lou" "Yeh? If I'm not then why am I still sat here too shy and anxious to go and talk to some guy that apparently checked me out?" Harry shrugs "Maybe you're not missing out, he might not even be your type" Louis sits up pursing his lips, "I guess not, I do have a very specific... type" He tries hard no let his eyes drift over Harry's body and tries not to bite his lip as Harry stretches out, muscles moving and contorting beautiful beneath the skin, Louis really wished it had been Harry checking him out, but as life would have it, it definitely wasn't.</p><p>Harry relaxes a casual smirk on his face "You know Lou, anyone would b lucky to have you, to be able to call you theirs, who knows maybe that person is right under your nose and you don't even realise it?" Harry picks up a glass inspecting it closely before grabbing a cloth to wipe it down cleaning it. Louis think she looks gorgeous like this, brows furrowed deeply in concentration, Louis pulls his eyes away, he has to or he may do something stupid like say 'I hope it's you' or something like that, this crush is becoming truly mortifying for Louis' awkward self, its hard trying to sort through all these emotions, how do people handle them on a day to day basis?</p><p>A group of girls whistles Harry across the bar holding their glasses up obviously hinting for another drink as they all each give Harry a long once over checking him out, Louis can't help but roll his eyes, great. Harry looks briefly at Louis before making his way over and talking to them while he makes their drinks, one of the girls with blonde long hair in loose beach waves is unashamedly flirting with Harry as she touches his arm when he says something funny and she laughs, a bit to enthusiastically if Louis says so himself, he rolls his eyes typical.<br/>
The girl catches Louis' eye and see he'd been watching, most likely with some form of jealous scowl, he found controlling his face every difficult, she smirks and winks at him as she looks at Harry fluttering her lashes, he sees harry step away slightly and tries his hardest not to giggle, this was so annoying. </p><p>Harry finishes off their drinks and makes his way back over to Louis, who was trying very hard ti cover up his jealousy, he doesn't do a good job of it at all, because as soon as Harry is back and leaning over the bar towards him Louis is blurting out the words "You know you don't have to be nice to me and you don't have to hang around me because you feel sorry for me y'know, I don't need your pity" He crosses his arms and inwardly rolls his eyes at himself, nice going now he's gonna know you're jealous.</p><p>Harry however looks affronted and if Louis assumed correctly a little offended? </p><p>"What the fuck Lou? Who said anything about pity?" Louis rolls his eyes "Oh give over Harry, if you'd rather talk to pretty girls then you don't need to spare any more fo your time to me, just because you'll feel bad for leaving me on my own" Harry frowns "Wha- Louis what the fuck are you talking about?" He chuckles awkwardly and Louis sighs and clams himself down before speaking more clam this time "I'm just saying that those girls are very pretty, won't stop checking you out, and you seemed to be having fun, if you wanted to spend some time with them, then you can I won't hate you for it"</p><p>Harry peers over his shoulder briefly at the group of girls, the one who has been flirting outrageously with him waved while batting her lashes, Louis rolled his eyes for fucks sake. "See interested" Louis says as Harry turns back to face him a smirk on his face "are you jealous blue eyes?" Louis scoffs "Please I don't have a reason to be jealous, if you want to spend time with them so bad then go ahead, there's nothing stopping you" Harry chuckles and shakes his head leaning on the bar looking down and Louis' brows furrow "why are you laughing?" </p><p>"Oh blue eyes, you do amuse me" Theres that damn nickname again, Louis flushes a deep red and sits up straight, "I- what?" Louis says confused.</p><p>"Lou, there are a number of things stopping me from going back over there" Louis has a look of concentration cross over this features, he's so confused right now "Well, like what?" Harry chuckles "well for starters, I knew she was flirting, but she's not very good at it, a bit too desperate and far too easy in my opinion, I love a challenge" Harry smirks and winks at Louis making the blush deepen "I think you forgot one extremely important fact about me Louis" Harry is still smirking at him as he leans closer across the bars counter, he's now only centimetres from Louis' face and he can feel his breaths against his lips. Fuck.</p><p>Louis is trembling, it is taking every inch of self control not to lean in those extra few centimetres and kiss those plush lips before him, his eyes briefly flicker to them and when he looks back to Harry's eyes, those green ones are focused on his lips and Louis feels extremely hot all over "You forgot how very, very gay I am blue eyes, yeh those girls might be pretty but they have nothing on a pretty boy" He backs up standing a smug look on his face as his eyes trace all over Louis' upper body, taking a moment longer to focus on his collarbones that Louis just knew were pertruding from his neck and shoulders, he felt self conscious, he was so extremely sweaty, he new Harry could tell under the lighting, and he knew Harry probably thought he was gross.</p><p>"Flirting with customers no matter their gender is part of my job, I get paid to do it, it's not the most glamorous thing but it's what encourages customers to buy more drinks" Louis furrows his brows for the hundredth time int he span of about five minutes, why was Harry telling him this?</p><p>"However flirting with you, I do for free as often as I can" Harry winks at Louis leaving him speechless as he turns to go and serve a few other patrons, Louis is absolutely frozen to the spot fish outing, completely dumb founded on what to do.</p><p>Only Harry styles can Leave Louis Tomlinson speechless. Louis hates it yet loves it all at once.</p><p>----</p><p>"H, are you almost ready. we need to leave- woah!" Zayn walks into the room and freezes looking at Harry and his costume before composing himself and grinning as Harry does up the last couple of buttons on his jump-suit and turns to face his friend "What d'ya think?" Zayn stares "Sparkly" Harry nods smiling.</p><p>Harry really enjoyed halloween, the whole dressing up and being whoever you wanted to be for an evening and the sweets and parties, it was possibly the best time of year in Harry's opinion, "I know, I'm so pleased with how it's turned out" He checks himself over in the mirror grinning massively form ear to ear "Wait til Lou see's you" Zayn says to him as Harry puts a baseball hat on and grabs a pair of very pink, very square glasses, Harry smirks "Looking forward to seeing his reaction if I'm honest, do you know what he's going as?" Harry questions as he places the glasses over his face giving everything a pink look.</p><p>Zayn shrugs "Niall said he was keeping it a surprise even to him" Harry rolls his eyes, smiling, overdramatic idiot.</p><p>"C'mon I'm ready if you are" Zayn nods smiling, he was dressed as on his favourite manga characters, Harry couldn't remember the name or even the show he was off, but Zayn's costume looked great "You look awesome Zee" Zayn smirks and winks "C'mon let's go and seduce our boys" Harry lets out a bark of a laugh "Not my boy...Yet"<br/>
Zayn chuckles "Yet being the key word yeh?" Zayn questions and Harry smirks "Of course" "I Like your optimism" Harry just shrugs "My optimism gets me a lot of places" Harry says as he winks at Zayn and they leave the flat.</p><p>They arrive at the party ten minutes later, they had decided to walk as they both knew they were planning to drink tonight and would likely stay at Liams frat anyway and they could the bass outside down the drive, making their way inside the houser that was decorate much like the bar, pumpkin, ghosts, bats and splatters of fake blood dotted the house giving it a faux creepy vibe, Harry just scoffed, it didn't look as good as the bar did.</p><p>They stand in the foyer for a minute looking to see if they could see Liam but coming up short they walk through the foyer and into the kitchen to get a drink and stop out that area too, they're greeted by a few of the frat brothers that recognise them on their way through.<br/>
Upon entering the kitchen they see Liam talking with a pretty girl and both roll their eyes as he unabashedly smirks and flirts with the girl, stroking a piece of her long hair back behind her ears with his fingers as he leans in a little more towards her. Harry clears his throat and Liam pulls away and narrows his eyes toward his two friends before turning to the girl and whispering something in her ear, she bites her lip, nods and saunters off exaggeratedly swaying her hips as Liam watches biting his own.</p><p>"I was game" Liam sighs and Harry snorts, "Looks like you're probably still game mate just gotta wait a bit, we just wanted say hi, ask if you'd seen Lou and Ni?" harry asks fingers crossed hoping they were already here, he was desperate to Louis' costume.</p><p>Liam smirks "Yeh they're here, also Haz, did you really need to me looking like a bloody disco ball?" Zayn chuckles and Harry places his hand on his chest in mock offence "At least I'm more stylish than you, what are you anyway?" It was now Liams turn to be offended "I'm Fred from Scooby doo!" Harry looks him up and down for a minute and then nods "Oh yeh I see"</p><p>"Urgh anyway are, you meant to be Elton John?" Harry nods looking down at his outfit extremely proud of it.</p><p>"And Zayn? Who are y-" Liam doesn't get to finish his sentence as Zayn has a Niall jump on his back and cling to him as if he was a koala, Harry smirks trying his best not to laugh as he sips on the drink Liam handed him a minute ago, however his composure really doesn't't last long and he nearly spits his drink out when Louis walks into the room and enters his line of vision.</p><p>There Louis was clad in leather trousers a leather jacket and just a plain white tank top, his hair was styled up in a quiff and slicked back, making his cheekbones appear even sharper than usual, especially as he held a fake cigarette between his lips, he removes the cigarette between two fingers and giggles cutely at Niall and Zayn. </p><p>Harry is not okay.</p><p>How can someone look so fucking hot to so adorably cute in 0.2 seconds, only Louis is capable of such a task he's sure of it.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he can see Liam hiding his smirk behind his can of beer and he wants to cuss him out but doesn't get the chance to as Louis' electric blues land on his mossy greens. Fuck is he- is he wearing eyeliner?! Harry is swooning in his head, lord is he happy no one can see what's running through his head right now because it was disturbing even to him, who knew Louis could bring out the dirtiest side of him, he shivers at the eye contact but forces himself to hold it as Louis' jaw drops a little and his eyes rake over and burn into Harrys body.</p><p>He takes a couple of steps across the floor he needed to reach Louis and is now slightly peering down at the lad, god he wanted to ravish him.</p><p>"Hi" Louis says quietly as he takes Harry in again, Harry was trying to decide if it was the outfit or him IN the outfit, that he coudn't figure out, he would though. "Elton John?" Louis asks as his hand touches the detailing on the left breast and Harry sucks in a breath trying to cover it up with a cough and a sip of his drink, he was so gentle, "Yeh, yes, I've come as Elton John, and you are... Danny? from grease?" Harry asks and Louis beams "Yeh I am!"</p><p>"You make a good Elton" Louis smirks as he places his hands against Harrys chest, he feels like they're burning through, and he doesn't mind one bit, Louis is touching him, he hopes he never stops.</p><p>Harry bites his bottom lip as he purposefully checks Louis out now he's up close, and holy shit, this boy was gorgeous, the tank top hugged his upper body beautifully and the trousers, hugged his thighs and hips sinfully, not leaving anything to the imagination, on closer inspection he noticed that Louis had no pant lines, and he raises a subtle eyebrow and tucks the information away "You make a good Danny zuko blue eyes, can I be sandy?" Louis rolls his eyes and slaps Harry's chest lightly before stepping away to grab a drink "You're so cheesy" Harry laughs "You secretly love it" Louis sighs exaggeratedly and turns around leaning over the counter to reach a drink far back.</p><p>Harry could help him, he really could, but then he'd not be able to see the glorious view he was getting of Louis' arse in those tight leather trousers, if he thought seeing them hugging his thighs and hip was delicious he didn't even know what to do about this, Louis was just so horribly tempting, and teasing and the worst part is harry knew he was extremely unaware of just how alluring he was, making him all the more attractive.</p><p>He looked around and saw a couple of guys enter the kitchen and connect their eyes to Louis' figure, 'oh no you don't' Harry thinks to himself as he springs to action and steps up being Louis leaning over him as he grabs the bottle Louis was reaching for, he feels Louis freeze beneath him but he quickly relaxes when he realises it was Harry, "Oh it's only you" Harry chuckles against his ear "Yeh sorry love, it was just getting kinda difficult to watch you struggle to stretch, I felt very bad for you" He teasingly kisses below Louis' ear and pulls back to stand up along with Louis as he holds his waist tightly in his grip, he never wanted to let go.</p><p>Louis turns around with a slight struggle due to Harrys grip on his waist, Harry tries not to chuckle at him, he looks around subtly to see if any of the guys who had been looking at Louis were still looking, there were a couple but they looked positively irritated, Harry smirks and winks at them, he hears them scoff and sees them roll their eyes as they grab a drink and leave the area, Harry is cheering himself on in his head.</p><p>"I could thank you, but you're still touching me, not to mention you just insulted my height" Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes loosening his grip a little, "I didn't insult your height, I merely made an observation" Louis huffs and crosses his arms "Sure".</p><p>"I actually think you're a great height" Harry pulls away completely and grabs another beer "Oh whatever, pass me one of those please?" Harry does so, Louis takes it form him thinking him quietly as he opens it downing half of it in the soap elf 30 seconds while Harry stands there staring at him dumbfounded as he watches his Adams apple bob beneath his skin, he took another few sips of his drink trying to cool himself down. Holy shit he was losing it.</p><p>He needed some fresh air, so he puts his drink down, it was almost empty by that point anyway and excuses himself form his friends who had all sparked up a conversation about each others costumes, he felt so suffocated and stuffy all of a sudden so he makes his way tot he back sliding door and opens it slightly stepping out into the cold October air, his costume was doing very little to keep him warm but he battled against the chill of the night for the fresh air, he felt like he could breath again. Louis was unintentionally messing with his head and it was becoming harder and harder to resist wanting to just kiss him. He knew he needed to though, he didn't want Louis to feel pressured, he also knew Lou was a bit more 'delicate' he supposed, he knew for a fact Louis could handle and take care of himself but he just didn't want to make Louis feel like he had to be with Harry, he wanted Louis to choose him, he feared that may never happen though.</p><p>After a while of being stood outside and possibly freezing his balls off he decides to venture back inside, needing a drink and wanting to find his friends, well mainly Louis if he was being honest.</p><p>Upon entering he kitchen he went and grabbed and drink and looked around not seeing Louis in there, despite the dance floor being crowded he couldn't see Louis amongst the people he did spot Niall and Zayn grinding it up against each other and he saw Liam in the corner chatting up the same girl form earlier, he smirked to himself knowing what that meant for Liam, he assumed Louis may have been in the games room as he couldn't spot him hanging around anywhere in this area, so he makes his way through the house, maybe he'd get Louis to dance with him later.</p><p>He walks into the games room and looks around for the blue eyed lad, and to his luck he finds him, but he's not alone. One of the guys from earlier who had checked him in the kitchen was stood chatting with Louis by the pool table, He was leaning in a whispering things in Louis' ear making him giggle and cover his mouth with the back of his hand cutely, harry was not happy.</p><p>He knew he had no right to be jealous, he had absolutely zero claim over Louis, he was his own person and he could do what he wanted and be with whoever he deemed worthy but in Harry's mind no one was ever good enough for Louis, not even himself, even though he wished he was. Harry couldn't help how he felt about Louis and how he felt a strong urge to punch this guys face in as the guy touched Louis' wrist lightly curling his fingers around the dainty skin of Louis' wrist, he leaned in and smirked at Louis, checking him out again and Harry was truly rolling his eyes, this guy was such a typical cliche and he very obviously only wanted thing.</p><p>Harry gripped his drink so tight his knuckles turned white and he breathed deeply as he leant against the wall behind him, he hadn't really moved far since walking in, he had frozen almost in place when he had seen Louis and this idiot together chatting. 'What were they even talking about that had Louis so engaged?' Harry was so irritated, he quickly downed his beer again trying to  cool down his boiling veins.</p><p>A hand clamped on his shoulder making him jump out of trance of angry staring.</p><p>He looked to his right and sees the culprit to be a ginger guy he knew as Aiden, he was also part of the frat if he remembered correctly, it was harder to tell, at the usual frat parties all of the frat brothers would make sure to wear their frat jerseys however tonight in costume was obviously much harder to tell who was actually a frat brother. Harry wanted to roll his eyes, this guy was pissing him off already and he hadn't even opened his mouth. Harry was in a pissy mood.<br/>
"Harry, mate how've been long time no see!" 'not your mate' Harry thinks to himself but tries his best to hide his irritation and be polite to the lad, he was also still trying his best to keep an eye on Louis and that arsehole chatting him up.</p><p>"Hey Aiden? I'm alight thanks, you good?" He plays nice and Aiden nods smiling "I'm good bro, your costume is sick, who are ya meant to be?" Harry really wants to roll his eyes but he refrains maintaining his lack of self control "I'm Elton John" Aiden nods making a face of approval? or judgement? Harry can't quite tell and doesn't really care if he's honest, it got worse however when he opens his mouth again "Ain't he that gay dude that sings rocket man?" Harry tries really hard not to be offended but seriously?! </p><p>"Erm... yeh, yes, he is, great singer" Aiden nods "Yeh great voice" Harry really hopes that marks the end of the conversation.</p><p>Across the room he hears Louis' loud laugh and his neck snaps over to him, why can't he be laughing with him like that? Harry is scowling not realising the attention form the red head beside him.</p><p>"Ah, so you know Louis then?" Harry looks to Aiden with a furrowed brow and clear confusion, what? "Yeh, I do..." Aiden nods "D'ya know him well?" Harry nods "Yeh we're mates, got the same friends" Harry really wanted to say something different, maybe one day. "Ah I see, dans been chatting him up for a while now, can't believe he finally got the guts to do it, thought he'd never try and make a move to be honest" Aiden chuckles as they both watch the interaction between the two, Harry doesn't feel like he needs to respond so he leaves the comment unanswered.<br/>
"How do you know who Louis is?" Harry couldn't help it as the question left his mouth, Aiden looks at him "A couple of lads I know, think he's fit.." Harry nods and looks back over at a giggling Louis, he's got a slight flush to his cheeks and his collarbones were glowing under the dim lighting looking even more spectacular than usual, especially with the tank top against his golden skin. Aiden catches Harrys attention again as he leans in a sip he's telling him a secret "Don't go spreading this around but they started a bet, wanted to see who could bed him first.." </p><p>Harry really wanted to punch something or someone for that matter. He hates frat boys.</p><p>He just nods trying to hold in his obvious distaste, swallowing down the bile rising up his throat, "How long is the bet lasting for?" Aiden shrugs, "Not sure I don't really know the ins and outs of the bet, why you interested? I could talk to one of the-" "No!" harry says abruptly but then catching himself and clearing his throat "I mean, no, thanks, I'm really not into that kinda thing" Aiden shrugs "Fair enough mate" 'still not ya mate' Harry thinks trying to avoid growling, he was feeling like a possessive animal but he definitely couldn't help it now.</p><p>"Why have they got a bet going on anyway? Whats so special about 'im anyway?" Harry tries to seem nonchalant, uncaring, like he doesn't know exactly why they're all so interested in the blue eyed lad across the room, Aiden scoffs at him "C'mon mate... they're attracted to him for the same reasons you are" Harry tries his best to act surprised and Aiden rolls his eyes "Oh seriously don't try and play dumb with me styles, I saw you scowling the moment you spotted them together" Harry fish mouths for a moment as he stares at the ginger lad before him, before looking over to Louis who is sipping form his drink making his cheekbones pop out and shimmer under the lights, "Am I that obvious?" Aiden chuckles form beside him "Maybe a little" He teases and Harry does actually roll his eyes now.</p><p>"I probably look like a jealous and possessive freak then" He laughs at himself sarcastically, god he was pathetic.</p><p>"pfft, only to me, don't think anyone else picked up on it, I saw you with him earlier in the kitchen saw how protective you got when Dan went in, it was cute, if there's anyone I'm rooting for its you" "But I'm not-" "Yeh I know you're not involved in some dumb and gross bet, which is all the more reason that I hope things work out for ya" Harry shrugs "I dunno, they seem to be getting on pretty well" Aiden scoffs, "Please, not like how you and him were in the kitchen" </p><p>Harry looks at him like he's gone absolutely mad and the lad laughs "Hear em out yeh?" harry shrugs as if to say 'okay' and Aiden smirks "See how Dan is leaning in giving subtle touches but Louis is almost leaning away in slight discomfort, he's not making eye contact an keeps tapping his fingers against his leg, his body language is rigid, altho I don't think he's quite aware of just how uncomfortable he actually is, maybe he's trying to convince himself he's not hence why he's still hanging around him" Harry bites his lip in thought as he analyses the couple across the room, Louis did look kinda stiff.<br/>
"Now onto what I saw between you two in the kitchen earlier, When you leaned over him at first he went rigid like he is with dan right now but as soon as he realised it was you, he softened up and allowed, even welcomed your touch, the same thing even when you both stood back up and could have separated, he didn't move away, he was so relaxed in your arms, with your hands on him" Harry tries hard not to laugh "You got all that from 2 interactions with two separate people, okay Sherlock" </p><p>Aiden rolls his eyes "I'll have you know I'm a psych major, wanna go into detective work and one thing we have been taught about recently is body language, reading people, so yes I did get that from a couple of observational looks" he shrugs thoughtfully and harry nods "I think he's just comfortable with me because we're good friends, nothing else on his side I don't think".</p><p>"Right sure that's why he keeps looking at you in his peripheral, he's more subtle than you sure, but he's still clearly interested" Harry purses his lips "Even if you're right it's not like it really matters all that much, he's talking to dan right now" He spits out dans name as if it were Voldemort's name.</p><p>"Okay and...?" Aiden says and Harry frowns "well what if he's not dan?" Aiden laughs loudly at that gaining the attention of a handful people, two of them being Louis and Dan.</p><p>Dan looks irritated by the interruption while Louis just looks to Harry and grins, Harrys heart shatters, he was so beautiful, and very tipsy it would seem.</p><p>"Gosh you're disgusting! Just go over to them and interrupt get him home he seems off his rocker it would seem" He chuckles and Harry does nod covering his mouth as he see Louis trip a little, he wasn't even moving, he'd been stood still.</p><p>He was giggling loudly and Dan leans into him and whispers something in his ear and he cringes but at the same time looks divided, harry worries then but continues to watch the interaction hesitant to interrupt, he slowly steps away form Aiden and makes his way over keeping a bit of distances he can listen into the conversation, he felt intrusive but he honestly couldn't help his curiosity.</p><p>"C'mon babes, it'll be fun, just you, me, my bedroom, c'mon nothing holding you back" before Louis can answer Harry takes the remaining steps needed to get to the two lads and he smiles sickly sweet at Dan turning to a tipsy Louis who looks confused "Lou, you ready to go?" Louis frowns then and shakes his head "No, wanted to stay" "Lou, you're already tipsy and you look exhausted" He goes to softly grasp at Louis' elbow but the blue eyed lad rips it away quickly and Harry frowns.</p><p>He was so infuriating sometimes, why was he being like this?</p><p>"Haz, I said I wanna stay" harry frowns and scoffs not thinking about his next words "What and let this baffoon take you home?" Dan frowns at that "Oi mate he said he wants to stay, let him stay you aren't his mum" He pushes at Harrys chest a little and Harry pushes his arm away from his body "Don't touch me 'mate', he's clearly not in the right headspace right now, he should get home" Dan rolls his eyes "He's perfectly fine, he's a big boy he can handle himself" </p><p>Harry scowls "I'm not saying he can't I just don't feel comfortable with leaving him here with you" Harry spits and Louis frowns and pushes at Harrys chest that was now puffing out, Harry was so wound up he really wanted to punch something, or someone, Dan's face looked like a great punching bag right now "Fine Harry lets just go, I'll see you around Dan" He quickly steps away and pulls on Harrys outfit in order to usher him to move with him.</p><p>Harry scowls at Dan as he narrows his eyes back before turning around and walking with Louis through the house.</p><p>Once they step outside Louis puts more distance between them and starts walking in the direction of the dorms, Harry jogs to keep up and falls in step beside him "You okay?" Louis' arms are crossed and he has a grumpy look on his face and he shrugs noncommittally before replying "I'm fine Harry, let's just get home yeh?" Harry sighs but drops it for now and walks back with Louis in silence to the dorm rooms.</p><p>About just under 10 minutes later which actually felt more like ten hours with the silence they finally reach Louis' dorm room and Louis unlocks it and storms inside, as the door was about to slam in his face Harry catches it and storms in after him, door shutting behind him, his eyes instantly went to Louis arse but he quickly retracted his eyes, not the time H.</p><p>"Louis what's wrong?" Louis rips the leather jacket off himself and throws it into his wardrobe as he strips off the tank top and throws a hoody on to cover up, he sighs "can you turn around please Harry" he says quietly and Harry shakes his head "No, not until you tell me why you're so mad" Louis rolls his eyes and unbuttons the trousers "Oh I don't know Harry maybe because you totally interrupted my conversation with dan and dragged me out of the party!" He almost yells and Harry sighs and turns around just as Louis goes to rip the trousers off himself.</p><p>"You can't tell me you were actually enjoying yourself chatting with him?" He hears Louis sigh "Oh, I'm sorry does that upset you that I could have a new friend, someone who also wants to talk to me?" Harry sighs loudly and lets out a groan "No Lou, that's fine if you want a friend but I'm pretty sure he wasn't looking to swap baking recipes with you!" He turns back around and sees a Louis fully clad in hoody and joggers, he looks so comfy.</p><p>"You have no idea what he wanted or expected Harry, don't act like you know everything, I'm not a child I know what I'm doing" He responds with so much sass Harry can feel the slashes of his words as if they're knives.<br/>
"Well you clearly don't because then you'd know he'd been flirting with you that entire time and he expected you to sleep with him!" Louis rolls his eyes again, "No he didn't and even if that was the case who cares?" Harry wants to scream "My God Lou, you're so naive sometimes!" They're getting closer and more in each others faces now as their breathing picks up along with the yelling, God Harry was so mad.</p><p>Louis looks genuinely hurt "I'm not Harry, I'm just telling you he wasn't interested in me like that!" "Louis, listen to yourself! He spent the entire night talking and flirting with you and then he's inviting you to his bedroom! Lou not even you are that dumb really?" Louis groans loudly, in any other circumstance Harry would've found it hot, right now it was just irritating "Harry, not everyone wants to fuck everything that moves, even if he did want to fuck me, what's so awful about that?! Might actually finally get it over and done with" Harry laughs sarcasm dripping from it "So you're telling me you would willingly have gone to his room and let him fuck you? Did you know him and bunch of the other lads in the frat have a bet going, to see who can bed you first?" Louis freezes for a split second faltering but then rolls his eyes and takes a step closer puffing out his chest as he scowls up at harry "Maybe I would have".</p><p>Harry breathes heavily and his nostrils flare, Louis continues talking, "Maybe I would've gone up to his room and let him fuck me and then let his other mates-" Harry interrupts him as he shoves him against the wall crowding in his space as they both breathe heavily, Harry brackets Louis in with his arms either side of Louis head against the wall as he breathe deeply and they look in each others eyes, looking alternatively between lips and eyes.</p><p>Harry grits his teeth "Wanna finish that sentence?" he almost threatens, Louis just smirks "Maybe I would've let his other mates come and j-" He's again cut off as harry groans and surges in Kissing Louis dead on the mouth sucking the air out them both, He kisses him deeply and desperately pulling away for a breath "God you're such a fucking brat" Louis smirks as he loops his arms around Harrys neck bringing him back in hands tangling in his hair, "you're a bloody twat" harry grits his teeth again and groans "Dick head" He pushes further into Louis' personal space as he goes in again for another deep kiss.</p><p>Harry didn't imagine his first kiss with Louis would be quite like this but he's not complaining, it was hot and full of rage, and passion and desperation and he couldn't bring himself to think of what this means or the complications it's gonna bring, all he can think about is Louis, and his lips and his eyes and his.. oh god his body that was so closely pressed up against his own, he takes advantage moving his hands down to rest on his wide set hips before winding them around and grasping his arse between his big hands and squeezing eliciting a gorgeous moan form the smaller lad.</p><p>"God you're so annoying, interrupting me, so fucking rude" Louis says once they pull away and harry bites his lip pulling it a little between his teeth before letting it go and watching it bounce back into place all red, wet and pouty, he's come to the conclusion this freshly kissed Louis might be his favourite Louis so far, his eyes bright and shining, lips puffy and red, hair a mess despite having not been touched and cheeks a beautifully flushed red, he was a work of art.</p><p>"Fuck don't even act like you didn't want that happen" harry says pinching Louis' arse once more before pulling away from him, if he doesn't stop now, he'll find it hard to soon, or he'll end up deceased, he wasn't sure which it would be so it was best not to risk it.</p><p>He makes his way to the dorm room door and opens it, walking out he turns to Louis "Oh and Lou, we both know you wouldn't have gone up to his room with him, at the end of the night, you'll always be coming home with me" He winks and walks out allowing the door to shut behind him a smirk on his freshly kissed face with the image of Louis' shocked and irritated face in his mind.</p><p>He loved having the last word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued... Thank you for reading, I really hope you're still enjoying the book. I know my tags say smut, but I'm still trying to decide if I actually want to write in some smut later in the book (If I do there won't be much of it) but I just wanted to see what other people might want... comment below if smut is something you'd like to see included or not. </p><p>Anygays, thanks again you lovely lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ones not as long sorry! I had a hard time writing this one, promise things are gonna pick up from here now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was anxious, it had been almost 2 weeks since he'd seen and spoken to Harry, relentless back and forth thoughts of, 'he hates you now' 'he didn't enjoy it' 'he thinks you're gross' 'he got bored' are running through Louis' mind and he may be going crazy, he can't concentrate on anything and worst of all he hasn't even told anyone about the kiss, not even Niall, and he tells the Irish lad everything, so on top of the feelings of worthlessness he's also feeling guilty for keeping this from his best friend.</p><p>Liam was beginning to notice Louis' odd behaviour too as he was constantly asking if Louis was okay in their lectures and in their study and partner sessions, they were half way through this project they'd been assigned to and Louis was looking forward to finishing it, he was exhausted.</p><p>It was Wednesday evening, Louis was trying his best to focus on some homework he had been set by his psychology professor but the task seemed almost impossible he'd gone over the same page uncountless times in the last 20 minutes and he was getting nowhere. Niall had come back the day after the halloween almost screaming, apparently Zayn had officially asked him to be his boyfriend, and yes Louis was beyond happy for his friend, but he couldn't erase that niggly feeling in his stomach and he's been trying to ignore it ever since but it doesn't seem to be going away. If anything it feels like it's getting worse, every time Niall spends any time with Zayn he non stop gushes about the guy, and Louis loves that his best friend is happy but he was immensely jealous, he wanted that with someone, and not just anyone, a specific someone who he was afraid hated him now.</p><p>The thing is, Louis could have contacted Harry, he could've done that he supposes, but he's not used to pursuing someone, he's not even used to having someone pursue him for so long, they usually get bored, he was beginning to think it just took Harry longer but he finally realised how unworthy Louis was of his time. Louis can't lie, these thoughts made him cry, he hadn't fully realised how deep his feelings were beginning to run until harry kissed him and left him speechless in the middle of his dorm room.</p><p>He had to get himself off after that, harry was sex on legs and he'd just snogged Louis' face off.</p><p>With a sigh he gives up on his studying and decides that maybe a walk or something to eat would do him some good, despite not wanting to eat, he knew he needed to keep on top of his routine, he really didn't want to get back into old habits, but he was too anxious to go to the cafeteria on his own, maybe he could ask Liam if he would wanna get something to eat with him off campus.</p><p>Without really thinking about it too much he drops Liam a text asking if he wants to go out to eat, offering to pays way as extra ammunition incase Liam didn't want to, while he awaits a response, if he's ever going to get one he decides it'd be best to at least make himself presentable if he's going into the outside world.</p><p>So he hops up throwing on a pair of black cargo jeans and turtleneck black jumper, he also puts on his favourite pair of Adidas, also black and looks at himself in the mirror and frowns, he looked like a twink e-boy, and despite himself he kind of loved the outfit, the turtleneck hugged his slim waist well and the cargo jeans despite being a little baggy fit him perfectly and still show off his figure enough.</p><p>He then sat back down on his bed and decided to read for a bit while he waited patiently reply, he told himself he would give it half an hour and if Liam hadn't responded by that point he would go somewhere on his own, despite feeling anxious at the thought, he left that for a bit, Liam would respond.</p><p>----</p><p>Harry was sulking, he was sulking big time had been for the last week.</p><p>After making out with Louis in his and Niall's dorm room and leaving him speechless Harry was hoping it would change the dynamic between the two of them, but he wasn't so sure it had, he was worried he'd gone too far and freaked Louis out.</p><p>He had thoughts of Louis realising Harry was an idiot and running off to snog Dan instead his lip curled at the thought, he had no idea what to do, he was a little lost if he was honest, what if after it Louis realised he didn't even like Harry what if the kiss made him ill, what if he thought Harry was gross and far to forward in his pursuit, Harry hated himself right now.</p><p>"What is up with you lately?" Liam huffs from in front of him at the bar.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean" Harry puts on a front he hadn't told anyone about the kiss yet and it didn't seem Louis had either, he didn't know if he was relieved by that thought or not.</p><p>"Don't give me that bs styles, you're sulking like a kid who's lost his favourite teddy, now c'mon out with it you've been like this since halloween"</p><p>Harry falters for a minute unsure on what to say before sighing "I'm sorry I've been weird and probably not a lot of fun to be around recently" Liam shakes his head "You have been weird but don't apologise I just wanna know you're okay" Harry nods and half heartedly smiles at his friend "I mean yeh I am okay I've just had a lot on my mind I guess" harry shrugs just wanting this draining feeling of worthlessness to leave him, he hated feeling like this.</p><p>"Okay wanna share?" Harry shrugs and purses his lips, did he wanna share? He knew sharing would at least get it off his chest and maybe help get a second persons opinion but he was just so worried about how Liam would react.</p><p>"Well, it's not that big of a deal before you go making it one, by the way" Liam nods and rolls his eyes "Just spit it out already H" Harry huffs "Fine"</p><p>"So the night of halloween at the party at your frat, this guy dan..? was chatting Lou up" Liam nods "Yeh I know dan, alright lad, bit of a player though" Harry huffs "Yeh don't I know it, anyway Aiden comes up telling me about this bet Dan and couple of the other lads have going.." Harry pauses needing to take a breather, just talking about it makes his blood boil "They have a bet going on who can bed Louis first" Harry would ind it almost comical the way Liams face turns red and his brows furrow in anger, it wasn't often Liam got angry but when he did it was a little terrifying, the puppy disappears.</p><p>"They what? Seriously? Urgh disgusting arseholes" Harry nods "Yeh this is why I hate frat boys" Liam rolls his eyes, he knew Zayn and Harry didn't like the fact he decided to join a frat, he understood their concerns but he wanted to for the community feel of it, not to mention it was cheaper living than the dorms in some ways and it was good for his scholarship, so overall it was a win, win situation for him, he doesn't remember how many times he had to explain that to them however and they still didn't quite get it.</p><p>"Is that all that happened you've been pissy because of some stupid lads in the frat taking advantage of Lou?" Harry bites his lip and cringes "Well no, I mean yes, I'm irritated and pissed off about that but that's not what's been bothering me really" Liam nods and takes a sip of his drink before making eye contact with Harry again, dan those eyes, they'll make you tell him anything, Harry thinks to himself.<br/>
"Okay well, after my chat with Aiden him and I both realised that Lou was a little tipsy, he wasn't like drunk or anything but yo know how much of a lightweight he is" Liam chuckles nodding thinking back to the time a couple of weeks prior when they had been in the dorm chatting and drinking and he was drunk on 3 shots of vodka. "Anyway, dan was getting really quite close and touchy with my-" He clears his throat "With Lou and so I went over to them and basically got Lou away from him, walked him back to the dorms but he was being all pissy and moody with me so I followed him into his and Niall's room and we got into an argument.. well sort of argument more like a heated discussion.." Liam shakes his head chuckling "So an argument?" Harry moves his head from side to side thinking over how to describe it "I guess let's call it that" Liam nods "Okay is that it? you guys argued and things are weird?" Harry shakes his head, cringing again, he just knows Liams gonna kick his arse once he tells him.</p><p>"Well, it kinda led to a very, heated.. make out session..." Harry flinches back shutting his eyes closed tightly awaiting the impact of a fist that never came.</p><p>When he opens his eyes to look at what's happened to Liam, he's not totally surprised. Liam had a look of pure shock on his face and confusion? harry wasn't too sure he went to open his mouth when Liam breathes out "Well then.." "Are you mad?" Liam shrugs shaking his head then chuckling softly "Mate why would I be mad?" Harry then realises how dumb he'd been and so in his embarrassment he shrugs "I don't know, just know how protective you are of Lou" Liam laughs "Yeh I'm protective when it comes down to the frat brothers and lads around uni that I don't trust, but I trust you mate, I know how much you like him" he shrugs taking a big gulp of his drink "Plus it was bound to happen at some point, I'm surprised it happened so soon if I'm being honest"</p><p>Harry blanches freezing for a moment as he stares at his friend "Wh-what is thats posed to mean?!" "Oi calm down would ya, nothing bad I'm just saying that with the amount of sexual tension two of you radiate when you're around each other I'm not surprised you ended up making out, I'm just surprised it happened so soon, thought it would take you longer" Liam shrugs again, not realising how much of an effect this conversation was having on the curly haired lad.</p><p>"Wait seriously we have sexual tension?" Liam cackles loudly and draws the attention of a couple of the people in the bar he just sends them a dirty look back as someone shouts 'shut the fuck up wanker' from across the room.</p><p>"Anyway, yes, yes you do so much I sometimes worry you're gonna jump his bones in front of everyone" Harry sighs and rolls his eyes "First of all, I'm not about that whole exhibitionist crap so stop insinuating I am dickweed" Liam puts his hands up in defence "Hey if its gonna be any of us it'll be you, you kinky fucker" Harry just glares at him trying hard not to smirk, he wasn't completely wrong, "Also this is what I mean, it's so one sided" Harry sighs collapsing his top half of his body in a heap on the counter opposite Liam.</p><p>"Don't be so dramatic, you know he's extremely attracted to you mate, stop acting so naive, that's his job" Liam rolls his eyes and Harry feels yank on the half up man bun he was rocking, he lifts his head up to look at his puppy eyed friend nodding, "yeh you're right I guess he is, just don't feel like it makes any sense that he is, I mean he's on a whole other feel to like, anyone I've ever seen" He says breathlessly, looking wistfully at Liams glass on the bar.</p><p>"Okay we lost track of our chat, what happened then you guys made out yeh?" Harry nods and clears his throat "Then I left him speechless, feeling proud but 've not seen him since and I don't have the guts to go see him, what if he hated it? or thinks it was too soon? What if he thinks I'm gross and he hates me?" "woah woah woah, calm down there tiger, so you haven't contacted him at all since halloween?" Harry shrugs and shakes his head a guilty look on his face.</p><p>Liam nods and smacks his hand on the bar top a look of recognition, as if he'd finally joined the dots up on a dot to dot, comes over his face "That explains his odd behaviour the last week or so.." He catches Harrys attention at the declaration and he snaps his face to Look at Liam "Odd, odd how?" Liam shrugs "I'm not sure how to explain it but he's just been really off like back to his shy, closed off self, he seems to shrink in on himself again and doesn't really leave his dorm room for maybe food, if Niall can drag him out or for his lectures" Harry sakes his head "Surely that's not my fault?" Liam shrugs and gives him a pointed look, "Mate, I don't know, but what I do know is he's been like it since halloween, Niall asked me about it the other day, he hasn't really been opening up and it's worrying him, last I checked the last person to se him after snogging his face off may I add, was you, so I can only assume it's to do with you"</p><p>Harry sighs "Do you think I made him uncomfortable, god he's never gonna wanna see me again" Liam sighs "Harry, you need to talk to him" Harry shakes his head "No, I can't" Liam sighs and frowns at him "H, you're one of my best friends but I can't sit here and let you first of all wallow and second of all leave Lou hanging, he's already insecure as it is, do you really wanna be the one who adds to that?" Harry frowns at that, he often forgets just how little self esteem Louis actually has.</p><p>Harry nods "Yeh you have a good point it's really not fair is it?" Liam shakes his head and checks his phone.</p><p>"Speak of the devil and he shall appear..." Liam says and Harry perks up, "where?" Liam chuckles "Not here idiot, he just texted me" Harry frowns "you have his number?" Liam looks up smirking "you don't?" Harry pouts and crosses his arms resembling that of a young child who has been refused sweets at the store.</p><p>"Why don't you have his number?" "why do you?" Liam frowns "Don't get all possessive bad boy on me, Lou and I have classes together we do projects together and we're friends, it makes sense" he shrugs "I'm his friend" Liam chuckles "Then why don't you have his number?" He smirks mirth obvious in his eyes, teasing.<br/>
Harry rolls his eyes "Imma ask him next time I see him" Liam smirks, might be sooner than you think" Harry freezes and blinks at him "What do you mean?" panic and alarm bells were ringing in his mind as Liam grins "He's coming here" Harry starts sweating, it suddenly feels stuffy "What? Why?"Liam downs his drink to finish it off.</p><p>"He wanted to go out for food, told him to meet me here I'm not going back to uni and I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to see him and maybe join us? and maybe try and talk to him?" harry purses his lips, this was pretty ideal if he's being honest "Even if you don't agree he's on his way here, he'll probably be here in like 5 minutes so sort yourself out, you look a mess" Harry rolls his eyes "Wow thanks" Liam shrugs and shoos him away to go and clock out and sort his hair and just himself out.<br/>
He does so as quick as he can but his hair was a knotty mess atop his head, so he removes the scrunchie that was holding his hair in place, wrapping it around his wrist, he looks at himself in the mirror mossy green staring back at him and he quickly wets his hands under the tap and runs them through his hair wincing at the pain of his fingers catching on the knots. he goes into the staff room and over to his locker where his clothes hang, he had worn just a hoody today along with a fur lined denim jacket to help keep his warm, the weather was becoming unbearably bitter as winter made itself comfortable for the next 4 months.</p><p>He throws the jacket on as he walks out and back into he main area of the bar but freezes when he sees Louis sat at the bar giggling at something Liam had said clearly and his heart skips a beat, Harry take s moment to observe from a few metres away and checks him out, upon realising what Louis is wearing he knows he won't be able to stop checking him out all night. Fuck.</p><p>Louis was clad in all black form what Harry could see and it really suited him, if there was anything harry loved more than seeing Louis' collarbones he didn't know it until now, the lad had a turtleneck hugging his upper body and Harry swooned, this boy was a dream! The top clung to him and accentuated his sharp cheekbones and jawline which was spluttered with the tiniest amount of stubble, Harry smirks finally feeling much more like himself after having seen the blue eyed lad, he could do this.</p><p>He makes his way over to them and Liam is the first notice as he was facing him a little more that Louis who was also currently focused on his drink.</p><p>Louis then puts his drink down and sees Liam isn't paying attention to a single word he's saying and Harry smirks as he saunters over to them, oozing confidence, Louis turns and freezes bright blue eyes wide, but he quickly recovers and relaxes as Harry gets closer, God Harry wished it was socially acceptable to snogs his face off right now, one day, he would be bale to, right now he had more pressing matters, like actually talking to him.</p><p>"Hey Lou" Louis scoffs then and rolls his eyes "Yeh hi" Harry frowns but then sighs when he remembers that Louis has every right to be annoyed with him right now "Are you joining us?" Louis asks him not making eye contact, Harry smiles and nods at him and Louis' eyes brighten, like someone collected the stars and dipped them in the ocean and placed in Louis' eyes, that was the only way that he knew how to describe such eyes, they were like nothing he'd ever seen before, it was the only explanation that made sense.</p><p>Harry clears his throat "Yeh, yes, I am, That okay?" Louis nods shyly and Harry smirks at his shy attitude.</p><p>"C'mon then where we going?"</p><p>----</p><p>They decided to go to the diner down the road and with it being Wednesday, as expected it was fairly quiet so they were seated at a table fairly quickly, they hadn't spoken much between them it was mainly Louis and Liam discussing uni work as Harry just listened intently.</p><p>He was quite happy to if he's honest, he could sit and listen to Louis talk about things he's passionate about all day everyday, he was getting more and more whipped as the days went by and he couldn't find it in himself to stop it, Louis was just so enamouring and harry was hooked from the moment he met him, he was like a day at the beach no matter how sunburnt you were getting and how much salt water you had swallowed you didn't care because it was the best feeling, falling for Louis felt a lot like the beach, Harry smiled at his thoughts.</p><p>"Harry?" </p><p>"Harry!" Harry is jolted out of his thoughts by Liam yelling across the table at him, he sits frozen for a moment before realising there was a waitress stood beside their table jotting down Louis' order and he snaps into reality quickly glancing at the menu and closing it upon his snap decision, he hands it to the waitress and smiles kindly at her as he orders. The girl no older than 19 blushes and smiles at him biting her lower lip, he cringes, he's too gay for this shit, out of the corner of his eye he sees Louis rollin his eyes at the girl, and he can't help but feel a little smug that Louis may have been jealous.</p><p>"Mate how can you be the gayest man alive and yet still manage to attract women?" Liam chuckles shaking his head, Harry shrugs smirking "Guess it's just my natural charm" Louis scoffs at the comment "Natural charm really?" Harry grins "You telling me I'm not charming blue eyes?" Louis rolls the gorgeous at Harry, making the curly haired lad have a lopsided smirk form on his face, "Being a huge flirt and charming are two very different things styles" Harry just chuckles "And I suppose you know this because...?" Louis freezes a little and scowls, trying to find a response "I know this because I'v been hit on by people, believe it or not" He crosses his arms and smirks, Harry could tell he was trying to turn this into some kind of jealousy dual, he wasn't having it, if Louis was pissed he just needed to tell harry straight out not cause petty fights to get his point across.</p><p>Harry tries his best to control the irritation on his face before settling back in with a smirk "Trust me that's not hard to believe babe" He winks as he unabashedly checks out Louis' sat figure and Louis sighs huffing.</p><p>Louis' legs were spread a little, making his thighs look full and hips look shapely in the trousers he had on, the jumper he was wearing was stretched deliciously over his delicate chest and shoulders, and he looked so cuddly yet intimidating all at once and Harry couldn't understand how one could accomplish such things at the same time, Louis was an enigma, Harry couldn't help but question his existence at times, sometimes he even thinks he may have invented the lad in his mind, he was that perfect, until he was reminded, like right now that he was not in fact a figment of Harry's imagination and other people could in fact speak and talk to Louis just like Harry could. He was baffled.</p><p>"Yeh to be fair the two of you together get so much attention from both genders alike" Louis laughs lightly "Li, I can confirm looking like I do no women approach me ever, I don't even get that much attention from men" He shrugs and Liam rolls his eyes "We all know that's such a lie, you capture the attention of an abundance of lads, pretty sure there's a 500 page list somewhere of all the people that ave looked at you Lou" Louis giggles "Please if only something like that existed" Harry's rather relieved that a list like that doesn't exist he was sure he'd appear on there at least 100 times.</p><p>Harry just smiles feeling slightly awkward.</p><p>The waitress comes back over with their drinks and lets them know their food won't be long, all the while staring at Harry, not even being subtle and Harry was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable, he sometimes wished you could walk into place and just scream 'I'M GAY' but alas such a thing was not socially acceptable and he has to deal with people assuming he's straight. He sees Louis rolling his eyes from his peripheral vision.</p><p>She leaves and harry releases the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and Liam huffs out a sigh "Mate she wasn't even being subtle about it that time, she was basically eye fucking you" Harry nods cringing more "Yeh, its getting a bit weird and uncomfortable now innit?" Lima nods and Louis shrugs "She's pretty though" Harry tries hard to hide his smirk but ultimately fails "Yeh I s'pose but as we've already established blue eyes, no matter how pretty you may think the girl is I will not be attracted to the opposite sex" He makes a point of looking Louis' sat figure up and down as Louis just looks away shyly at the intense look they shared for a second.</p><p>Not long after their food came and the table was covered in chips, burgers and Louis' pizza and there is a calm silence that settles amongst them as slurps of drinks sound out form them along with nosies of chewing happily and swallowing as they hum and moan to the greasy yet delicious food. Louis was the worst, Harry was trying to just block him out and focus on his own food but it was increasingly difficult when he was releasing such pornographic moans at the pizza, harry's dick twitched at a particularly high moan and he looks at Louis who was already looking over to him they make eye contact and Louis seems to get an idea as a smirk greets his pretty face.</p><p>He reaches over for his glass of coke and picks it up taking a sip form the straw as he looks through his eyelashes pointedly at Harry, eyes filled with teasing and mirth and Harry feels his dick twitch double time now, he was fucked.</p><p>Louis removes the straw from his mouth as he smirks a little and Harry takes a chip to bite into and eat, he just needed something to distract form the vixen beside him in the booth. "Y'alright there Haz?" Haz that damn nickname that Louis had given him, he shivers a little "You seem a bit... flustered" Harry tries hard to keep his cool and takes a sip of his own drinks calming himself down and thinking of a response "I'm okay Lou, hope you're doing alright, you seem a bit thirsty" He smirks and Louis falter a little before he recomposes himself, he brings the straw back to his mouth and sucks harder on it this timing his cheekbones pop out, lips pouted and a little wet from saliva as he peers again at Harry through his eyelashes. Fuck.</p><p>Harry falters then tripping over himself and trying to find words or some kind of response, Louis has left him speechless, he hated not having the upper hand, his pride wouldn't let him lose this battle so after shoving a final bite of his burger into his mouth he takes a deep breath and turns to Louis who is frowning almost in anticipation of how Harry will react, Harry just smirks, "you know it'd be a shame if you choked" He picks up his own glass of coke and takes a sip but freezes and almost spits out his drink at Louis next sentence "I don't have to worry too much about that, I don't have a gag reflex you see" Harry just stares, lips on the straw but nowhere near closet sulking the drink up into his mouth.<br/>
Louis licks at the corner of his lips gathering up the sticky sweet substance that was left in droplets on his lips and Harry's eyes follow the movement. He snaps out of it remembering what Louis had just told him and he smiled wondering how far Louis would take his innuendos, he wanted to see how bold the lad could be, "Prove it then" He smirks knowing there was no way Louis would do it here but he was again proven wrong and left shocked bu the blue eyed lad as he smirks picks up a slice of pizza and stuffs the whole piece into his mouth towards the back of his throat, no gagging occurred the whole time and he was even able to close his mouth around the slice of pizza as he chews his eyes shimmering with such enjoyment and amusement at the most likely face of shock harry was probably sporting at this point.</p><p>Liam who Harry had almost forgotten about clears his throat form across the table, gaining the attention of both Harry and Louis who turn their head to face him and he frowns at Louis, a raise of his eyebrows and a look of amusement on his face, he didn't know quite what to do with the fact that Louis was facing him with a mouth and face full of pizza. He looks between both Louis and Harry frowning "Do I even wanna know?" Louis, still chewing shakes his head 'no' as Harry mutters quiet "probably not" Liam just nods slowly unsure of himself all of a sudden and Harry wants to laugh at the entertaining look on Liams face.</p><p>He stares at. Louis for a moment more, almost concerned at how long the lad had been chewing for before turning to look at Harry "I'm sorry to cut this short lads but I have someone I need to meet" Harry just rolls his eyes, "Of course you do, and this person couldn't wait until after you were done with us?" Harry wasn't totally against being alone with Louis, but he knew what Liam was trying to do and why he was doing it and while he appreciated it, he didn't appreciate having the situation thrust upon him like this, Liam smirks at him "Nah not really, they said they wanted an early night, got a test tomorrow but wanted to 'destress' before they sleep" Harry cringes "Too much information Liam, just go 'destress' then" Liam smiles and thanks him as he stands up.</p><p>He looks over to a very occupied Louis and back to harry as mouths 'Talk to him' And harry rolls his eyes at his brown eyed friend before nodding and shooing him off,Liam then legs it out of the diner, leaving both Louis and Harry behind.</p><p>Harry turns to Louis who looks up at the same time and looks around before frowning "Oh, he left.." Harry nods "Went to 'destress' with someone" Louis cringes and makes a disgusted face "Urgh to much information, I didn't need to know that" harry shrugs smirking "I had to hear so did you" Louis rolls his eyes and then downs the rest of his drink.</p><p>"Okay c'mon suppose it's time we go then" Harry looks down to Louis' plate then and frowns, out of 8 slices of pizza he's only eaten 3 "But you still have pizza left.." Louis freezes and looks at him "Yeh and?" Harry frowns "Well I mean don't you wanna finish it?" Louis shrugs "Not particularly" Harry frowns looking at the plate then looking at Louis worry etched onto his face, but Louis looks to be getting increasingly irritated by this conversation and Harry cringes back a little, shit.<br/>
"Harry I don't know what's going on that head but I'm fine, Ive had pizza Ive drank a lot today and I had chips I think I'll live" Harry still can't think of the words to say, he doesn't want to trigger him or make him more defensive and angry but it just doesn't feel right Harry goes to open his mouth closes it then takes a deep breath and opens it again "I just hope you're taking care of yourself" Louis rolls his eyes "Harry I don't need you to be my saving grace, you're not that, I'm sorry that I'm not gonna feed into your saviour complex but I'm telling you now to stop trying, I'm not eating it now, I can't, it will trigger me more if I force down food like this, understand that please!" </p><p>Harry goes to speak again but Louis quickly stops him "If it really bothers you that much I'll get it boxed up and take it home, and I don't know maybe I can send a photo of me eating it for breakfast and an empty box once I've finished it tomorrow morning" He sighs and stands up with his plate and goes over to ask the waitress if she can box it up for him, and harry sits and watches the exchange before deciding to pay.</p><p>After he payed and sent a string of rude messages and curse words to Liam for placing him with the bill they are out in the crisp winter air and walking back to Louis' dorm room. The night Wass till fairly young but it was really quite cold and the air was turning bitter as winter closed in on them as every week went by.<br/>
They were 5 minutes in and the tension was palpable, Harry felt so uncomfortable and it seemed to be getting more tense and Harry felt like it was all his fault as Louis walked along arms crossed, back ridged and anxious, Harry felt so bad. "Lou I'm sorry if I overstepped a line or made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to I just care but I don't know if I demonstrated that very well" Louis sighs and relaxes a little "Haz, it's fine, you just gotta learn when I don't wanna talk about food and my eating habits and that's when we're out and about in restaurants, I understand your worries and concerns but I get defensive about that shit its personal and can be triggering" Harry nods showcasing his understanding.</p><p>"Yeh and I'm sorry my concern mainly occurred because Liam had mentioned earlier that you been acting a little weird recently-" Louis suddenly stops and turns to him scowling "Liam told you that?!" Harry freezes, 'bad news, back up harry, big mistake!' He couldn't help but think about all the mistakes he was making this evening, well shit. "Well ye-" "What else did he say?!" Harry freezes a second time, Louis looked mad and unhappy and honestly Harry was a little worried if it wasn't for the circumstances Harry would tell him how adorable he looked mad.</p><p>"Harry! What. Did. Liam. Say?" Harry fish mouths for a brief minute before responding with a dumb "Not much else really" Cringing at his words as soon as they left his mouth. Louis huffs and flings his arms ups and lets them drop beside him as he storms off in the direction of the dorm building, and just like the previous time, Harry follows, realising tis was becoming a recurring thing, Harry was truly pathetic.</p><p>They walk through the dorm corridors to Louis and Niall's dorm and just like before Louis slams the door open stomping inside rage radiating off of him, Harry isn't even very sure, why Louis was so angry.</p><p>"I don't know why you're here harry, unless your here to answer my questions. I don't know why you just follow me and act like you can waltz in like you own the friggin place, well news flash, you don't!" Harry sighs rubbing his forehead with fingers, stress radiating off himself, he was so irritated for a reason he didn't even know "Louis I don't even know what you want form me" "What did Liam say to you?" Harry sighs "He said you'd been acting fucking weird ever since halloween and I bet I can guess why" Harry nearly yells and Louis crosses his arms.</p><p>"Why have I been acting strange then Harry?" Harry sighs annoyed with himself "Because I kissed you and I probably made you uncomfortable, and if I did I'm really sorry I didn't mean to" Louis laughs humourlessly "No, I've not been acting weird because of the kiss, I've been acting weird because you've spent the last week and bit avoiding me since it happened Harry!" Harry flinches a little at the harsh tone but recovers shaking his head "I was only avoiding you because I was worried I had creeped you out, worried you'd think I rushed into things or something" Louis chuckles and shakes his head as he sits down on his bed removing his shoes.</p><p>"Oh cut the crap Harry I don't need you throwing me a pity party, I get it alright" Harry frowns "Get what exactly?" "I get the you're bored, not interested just please tell me now, I'm sick of the games, I'm so tired, please Harry just end this!" It was now Harry's turn to laugh hysterically, it was that kind of laugh that shook your bones and stretched your muscles in uncomfortable ways, that one where you were unsure on whether to laugh of cry, harry felt such a mixture of emotions right now and he was finding it hard to comprehend them all.</p><p>"What the hell harry why are you laughing?!"</p><p>Harry shakes his head "Oh Louis, Louis, Louis, beautiful Louis, When have I ever given you idea or hint that I'm not interested in you? That I'm anything but attracted to you, all I have ever tried to do since I met you is convince you of how attracted to you I am!" Harry was surprised he'd finally spoken out loud, he definitely felt lighter, and a sense of relief for finally telling him.<br/>
"Right okay sure you do Harry, you flirt with everyone and everything" Harry sighs and rolls his eyes "You and I both know that's not true! Since I've met you, the only person I've flirted with is you!, I've been chasing you since day one!" Louis just shakes his head and Harry could tell he still wasn't believing him.<br/>
"Louis I'm really sorry for the doubt that I may have given you to convince you that my intentions were anything but serious and pure, I really like you, I think you're an amazing person and I would love to see you more a spend more time with you Lou" Louis flushes deep red.</p><p>"You actually mean that?" Harry nods making sure his sincerity is shining through.</p><p>Louis sighs "I really like you too Haz" Harrys smile dimples out and he relaxes, thank fuck.</p><p>"But I don't think we should actually like be official or anything for a while, exclusive yes but I want us to get to know each other first, I want you to understand me and my situation, Ive told you my story because I want you to understand not pity me or try to save me, I just want your support as my friend when I struggle, I don't want you jumping in assuming you can deal with this and my issues, because the truth is, it's a lot of work, I'm a lot f work-"<br/>
"Lou, I like you, all the good and bad, but I'm willing to take this slow if that's what you need" Harry smiles as he leans the wall looking at Louis carefully "I promise I will try my best to pay attention to what you've asked of me"</p><p>Louis then stand sup from the bed and saunters over to Harry, all he can do is stare as his hips move and he misers at him as the blue eyes glimmer and Harry smiles as Louis slots himself between Harry's legs looking up at him Harry looks down analysing his details, the freckles he has dotting his nose and cheeks or the shape he has to his brows and he watches as Louis blinks, eyelashes stroking against the tops of his cheekbones, Harry's heart stutters "God you're stunning" Louis blushes a deep crimson and Harry smirks as they analyse each other faces.</p><p>The room was silent, a whisper or no sound and a calmness in the darkness of the night harry smiled to himself as his eyes drift to Louis' lips and Louis' eyes do the same, Harry smirks "I know we said we'd be friends but would it you know be cool if we were friends who like kiss and shit?"</p><p>As an answer Louis leaning forward and up attaching his lips to Louis' and Harry feels himself instantly unfurl, relaxing and breathing, he came to the conclusion that kissing Louis was like a leaf that fallen off a tree and landed on the waters top creating a ripples starting of smaller as it grow and grows, the desire tand he intensity of how slow and languid the kiss is makes the wait so much better. Harry couldn't help himself as he reaches his arms down and around as he places his palms against his clothed arse and he squeezes, causing Louis to squeak as he then not long after smiled into the kiss, causing harry to smile also, making the kiss more teeth than lips but Harry was beyond happy.</p><p>They pull away a little as they catch their breath smiling to each other, breathing deeply, heart racing all the feelings overwhelming Harry's senses with Louis, Louis, Louis but h was so beyond great dn this situation was perfect right now.</p><p>Louis leans in smiling brightly before whispering so quiet into the smiling room and at Harry "We can definitely be friends that kiss and shit"</p><p>They both giggle at the comment and lean back in for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued... Thanks everyone again for still reading, I really appreciate it! and I really hope you're still enjoying the book.<br/>Lots of love mwah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so so sorry, I know it's been a few weeks since I posted and I'm really sorry for that I've had a really bad case of writers block! I hope people are still reading and enjoying, here is chapter 7!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nights had become much colder and the mornings darker a dewy coldness settled around them constantly as it neared late November, halloween decorations had been taken down and replaced with the festive Christmas decorations, the time of year Louis always dreaded, not because he hates Christmas, he's not the grinch.<br/>He actually loved Christmas, the food, the drinks, the festive attitude, the lights and even the irritating songs that you hear constantly for about 6-8 weeks leading up to the holiday. </p>
<p>He did however dread Christmas for himself, it was never really a time of joy in the Tomlinson household, Louis' parents being the strict christians they were never brought into he whole commercial side of Christmas, if anything they despised Christmas, they never hung up any lights, no tree was placed in the living room and no presents were ever exchanged between them as a family, once Louis came out to his parents they even stopped celebrating his birthday. <br/>Every year from the age of 15 he would question why they weren't really celebrating and every year it would be, 'we've been busy', 'not everything is about you' or the classic one he loved most was 'you'll see you aunt in a few days, she's got some gifts for you', one year they'd even gone as far to say, 'we've booked a trip, you'll stay with your grandparents this year' this was 2 days before the 24th, granted by this point Louis was 17 and his relationship with his parents was so far gone that he couldn't have given less of a fuck, he just remembers shaking it off.</p>
<p>He didn't stay with his grandparents that week he stayed at home and remembers crying when his aunt turned up on the doorstep with a bag of gifts, some chocolate pudding and some pizza on the 25th.Aunt Adeline was by far his favourite aunt, she was his mums sister, still single and travelling the world, she always came back in time for Christmas and his birthday, his mum and dad for obvious reasons had a real distaste toward her but his mother was clearly civil with her. Aunt Adeline was fun and easy going and was so excited when Louis came out to her, even going as far to tell him that she had a feeling he may have been. </p>
<p>So yes he loved Christmas time, but he hated Christmas with the Tomlinson, so much so he refrained from telling people his birthday, he hated celebrating it now always feeling like it was a waste of time, they only people in his life who ever cared enough to celebrate it were his aunt and Niall, granted they were the only two people in his life before that actually cared about him period, the rest was all crazy christian family that also hated gays, so it was obvious things were not good where the Tomlinson household were concerned. </p>
<p>Louis is out of breath, for all the right reasons as he moans a little at the feel of lips against his neck and soft curls between his finger tips, the heavy weight of Harry above him, it was late Sunday afternoon and the rain was pouring outside as the clouds rolled in the sky blocking any chances of the sun penetrating through them, Louis was looking out the window at the dim sky as he felt a large grasp at the nape of his neck pulling his head backwards causing more skin to be revealed by the onslaught of Harry's mouth, he whines quietly, trying to keep his noises quiet and to the minimum, it was proving to be increasingly difficult as Harry moved a little lower to suck on his collarbones and Louis arches his back into the touch as harry places a hand against his waist holding him in place.</p>
<p>A low groan emits from the lad above him as he pulls off slightly a string of saliva keeping his mouth attached to his collarbones, he should find it a little gross, maybe even dirty but he can't help but want to moan at the sight of Harry's plump lips covered in saliva and bitten red, he was sure his lips looked the same.</p>
<p>"Your collarbones are one of my favourite things, could ravish them all day" He gets out in a groan and Louis smirks at him pulling his hair a little, making him moan lowly as he goes back down to them licking and sucking.<br/>Louis couldn't help but think about how his parents would react if they knew what or who he was doing or more so who was doing him he supposes, just the thought of knowing his parents would despise this made him want it even more, made it even hotter, the knowledge that this would probably disgust his parents just seemed to strangely spur him on more. He'd always been like this mind you, when his relationship with his parents truly went south he honestly could not be bothered to please them and their foolish requests, so he set out to be the biggest disappointment and he didn't even really need to try, first it was 'I don't want to go to church anymore' to 'I think I'd rather stay home than go on holiday this year' and then it eventually became 'I don't want to spend time with you more than I have to' and now well, now he barely sees them and speaks to them even less.</p>
<p>He smirked, yeh his parents would hate this.</p>
<p>"What're you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours love?" Louis is shook out of his train of thought at Harry's voice and a blush blooms on his cheeks, he looks up to Harry and sighs as he runs his hand through the curls hanging over his forehead, he looks into the moss green of Harrys eyes and just marvels, he drags his eyes all over his face tot eh slight visible freckles and the slight stubble dotting his chin and cheeks, making him look incredibly manly and rather sexy in Louis' opinion, his eyes land on his lips again, those plump red lips that just look incredible, more so than they usually do, he smiles contentedly up to Harry again and Harry smiles too bringing his face in closer nudging his nose against Louis' jaw "What is it love? What you thinking about?" His voice sounds gruff and worn, thick and Louis shudders as his hand moves to his hip squeezing.</p>
<p>Louis just sighs before giggling shaking his head, Harry raises an eyebrow and flips them over and sits up further so he now has his back to the head board of Louis' bed as Louis straddles him, the smaller lad now resting his hands against the other lads broad shoulders, he falters for a moment as he squeezes at the layers of skin and muscles beneath the white t-shirt the lad was wearing and Harry smirks before rolling his eyes as he shakes Louis a little whining "Louuuu c'mon what you thinking about it's killing me" Louis just giggles "sorry, sorry, it's gonna sound so dumb and little bit weird" He cringes, realising how weir dit was that he was thinking about his parents (all be it the thoughts were not good thoughts) while Harry was attacking his neck.</p>
<p>"Harry shakes his head "Just tell me" Louis rolls his eyes now "Fine, fine, I was just thinking about my... parents" He cringes it sounds even worse now the words have left his mouth and Harrys facial expression was not helping, he blanches a little before composing himself and spluttering eyes wide "Y-Your parents?" He laughs a little and Louis pouts "Oh my god not like that!" He all but squeals hitting Harry on the shoulder "I'm sorry love but how did you think it was gonna sound?" Louis groans out as he looks up to the ceiling in exasperation as Harry chuckles beneath him.</p>
<p>"Yeh I know it does sound bad without context" Louis purses his lips and Harry chuckles and shakes his bouncing Louis on his thighs a little "C'mon then give me some context or I am gonna begin to come up with my own conclusions" Louis hits him again, and yeh that was fair. He giggles a little before responding "I was just thinking about how much they would hate this, and I know this is gone sound so strange to you but doing things that I know will disappoint my parents if they ever found out just kind makes me wanna do it more" Harry chuckles hands coming to rest on Louis' slim waist "So what you're saying is that rebellion gives you a thrill?" </p>
<p>"Exactly that, not to mention that, no offence but you are everything my parents hate" Harry scoffs "That I can believe" "Yeh you represent everything my parents warned me about when I was young" He giggles and Harry chuckles "Really?" Louis hums as he thumbs over the cross tattoo on Harrys hand admiring how large his hand is as he then brings it up and puts the hand flat on his face.</p>
<p>Harry bursts into laughter at Louis' antics questioning "what on earth are you doing?" Louis just shrugs "Seeing how big your hand is compared to my face" Harry just laughs as he feels Louis' lips move beneath his palm his hand covering at least half of the blue eyed boys face.</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes removing his hand and smiling softly when he sees Louis' smiling face.</p>
<p>His smile drops and Louis frowns noticing the change in character "Whats wrong?" Harry shrugs and Louis frowns deeper "H, seriously what's up?" Harry sighs chewing at his lip "Y-you don't only like me cause you know its all rebellious to your parents and stuff right?" Louis freezes for a moment takin gin what he just heard.</p>
<p>"Harry..." Harry shakes his head "You know that was dumb I shouldn't have said that I-" Louis pushes his finger against Harrys lips in an effort to shush him "It wasn't dumb, you're allowed to ask questions like that, as much as hurts you might think that low of me-" "Lou, that's not-" Louis nods hushing him "I know you didn't mean it like that, and I just want you to know that I do genuinely like you, the thought of my parents only came to me a few minutes, they are honestly the last people on my mind 95 percent of the time, their approval or disapproval to how I live MY life means nothing to me"</p>
<p>Harry smiles and leans in bringing their lips together in a searing kiss and Louis moans into the kiss a little smiling against plump lips, they pull back and peck a few more times before going in for a longer one, satin lips meeting each others, Harry slips his tongue out along Louis's bottom lip and well Louis wouldn't Louis if he didn't reject the offer so keeping his lips shut not letting Harrys tongue taste his he tries his best not to smirk as Harry grunts against his lips in irritation.</p>
<p>"You're such a brat" Louis giggles into the kiss as he brings his hands up to cradle against Harry's jaw and cheekbones as he raises onto his knees a little more moving closer to tall lad, Harry tries again and grunts a second time as he's met with resistance still and Louis just feels bold and tries hard to hold back his chuckles as he's composing himself he feels a hand lower and before he knows it it's grasping at his bum making him gasp a little and Harry the sneaky bitch slips his tongue in as he smirks into the kiss, obviously feeling smug "Tease" Louis feels mumbled against is lips and he rolls his eyes biting down lightly on Harry's tongue sucking on it as the kiss deepens between them, breathing getting heavier and heat pooling between in waves.</p>
<p>Harrys hand is still placed on the swell of Louis' bum as he squeezes every now and then causing the blue eyed lad to rock a little against him and Louis' eyes rolls back in his head at the sensation.</p>
<p>He'd never felt quite like this before and he honestly didn't want to ever stop feeling like this, every kiss with Harry felt somehow the same yet totally different and never failed to get him riled up.</p>
<p>there's, smiles and lip biting and arse grabbing and moans and grunts shared between for a few moments the silence of the room aside form the noises emitting form the two fo them deafening and yet calming before a shrill ring of a phone comes through breaking the calm and both of them pull back with a startle and look over, Louis seeing it's his phone vibrating against his bedside table, he rolls his eyes before grabbing Harrys face to continue their make out session, he leans onto his knees fully his chest pressed against Harrys as he looms over him a little and Harry grabs his hips smirking "You gonna get that blue eyes?" </p>
<p>Louis shakes his head smirking before leaning in to smear a kiss against those rose bud lips again before mumbling against them "I'm sure it can wait" Harry smirks into the kiss at the statement "If this is what I'm getting it sure can" The phone stops quickly and Louis sighs contented as he takes over licking over Harrys bottom lip as he makes his way into Harrys mouth touring the boy beneath him to grunt a little "God you're so hot" </p>
<p>Louis just moans and grips at Harrys curls again tugging eagerly, they're interrupted once again by the shrill of Louis' phone and they both pull away groaning loudly in frustration as Louis reaches over to pick it up leaving a final kiss to Harry's lips, Harry isn't finished apparently as he then moves down to Louis' neck again, nipping and licking over the area and Louis rolls his head on his shoulders and pushes into the touch of the gorgeous mans mouth beneath him.</p>
<p>He looks at the caller id on the phone and freezes briefly "Shit it's my mum" Harry chuckles against his neck "How ironic, speak of the devil and he shall appear right?" Louis chuckles but shushes him "I gotta answer shush, shush" Harry smirks leaning back a little as he peers at Louis and Louis bites his lip clicking the green answer phone on the screen.</p>
<p>"Louis William Tomlinson, you answer the first time when I call you" Louis rolls his eyes and he knows Harry heard because he smirks mouthing 'William' to him and Louis just huffs showing him the finger which Harry bites down on teasingly and Louis tries not giggle.</p>
<p>"Louis, are you there?" </p>
<p>"Yes mother I'm here what's up?"</p>
<p>"Don't what's up me young man-" She begins babbling on telling him off for having not contacted her and his dad since he left and he rolls his eyes, of course it's his fault He looks up to the ceiling as he blanks out his mothers words, not really listening to her lecture.</p>
<p>He feels lips suckling at his Adams apple an he feels a broken whine crawl up his throat making himself, and his mother freeze, Harry just chuckles lowly below his as he continues his onslaught grabbing the back of his neck as holds Louis in place to keep going, Louis' gonna kill him.</p>
<p>"What, was that? are you okay?" </p>
<p>"Y-Yeh Mother, JussssT ermmm, stubbed my ah ah... toe" Louis' voice breaks as he's talking and he stutters as harry licks a bold strip from the centre of his collarbones up to his chin. Louis can feel his smirk as he chuckles again a little bit louder.</p>
<p>"Louis, what's going on? Is there someone there with you? Why do you sound so out of breath?" Louis rolls his eyes really wishing she would stop talking.</p>
<p>"I'm just with a friend mother, what do you need?" He sighs and Harry moves back a bit recognising his stress.</p>
<p>"Oh, well I just wanted to make sure you're still planning to come home for Christmas?" Louis slumps down in Harrys lap and brings his free hand up to his forehead rubbing it with his fingers as if to ease a forming headache, his mother feels like a headache.</p>
<p>"Ermm, sure wh-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as she interrupts.</p>
<p>"Perfect, now you'll probably only be able to come stay with us for one night as we're going away the afternoon of the 26th" Louis rolls his eyes and mumbles an 'ofcourse you are' under his breath and Harry frowns catching it looking at him with a raised brow and Louis just shakes his head.</p>
<p>"What was that? Louis you know how I hate mumbling speak up" She squeaks through the phone and Louis huffs before responding composing himself briefly.</p>
<p>"I said great, I'll come late on the evening of the 24th and stay til early morning of the 26th?" He questions.</p>
<p>He hears her hum before he hears her talking to someone on the other side of the phone, he guessed it was his father from the low 'Don't think that'll work sweetheart' he hears faintly.<br/>"Sweetie we can't spend the 24th with you, we're actually spending that with your grandparents, maybe you can come on the 25th and stay til early on the 26th?" Louis frowns irritated, but not surprised which irritates him more.</p>
<p>"Mother you do realise its a fairly long drive from Manchester to Doncaster right? It seems pointless me coming for just one night" He huffs out.</p>
<p>"Louis, don't be unreasonable, I don't want to make family members uncomfortable or unhappy, you just have to accept that the 25th is the best we can do" Louis rolls his eyes at the reasoning huffing, he wants to cry.</p>
<p>"Okay well, is aunt Adeline gonna be there eon the 25th?" He asks trying to cover up his very obvious annoyance, his mother however doesn't pick up on it but Harry does as he strokes a hand through his hair and softly rubs the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>"Ermm, yes I think my sister plans to pop in for a bit" Louis bites his lip ever hopeful.</p>
<p>"Okay, fine I'll come for the 25th and stay the night"</p>
<p>"Oh wonderful! We will see you then, take care Louis, I have a meeting to attend speak soon bye"</p>
<p>Before he can even think to respond the line goes dead proving she hung up already and he's sighs as he throws the phone onto the bed "Mothers" He groans out clearly irritated.</p>
<p>Harry is still frowning looking at him "You okay?" Louis moves off him to get a bottle of water "Yes, I'm fine" He reaches into the fridge pulling a bottle out, uncapping it and downing almost half the bottle in one go, he turns to Harry offering him a water but he shakes his head with a small 'no thank you' before squaring Louis with an 'are you dumb, you're not okay look' Louis huffs, how doe she already understand him better than his parents do?</p>
<p>"Fine, I'm not too great, but I never am after speaking with my mum or seeing my parents period, they're so infuriating" He huffs as he flops his back onto the bed bouncing on impact, he feels frustrated and feels a tear slip but quickly wipes it and sniffles, Harry brings his face to hover over him and looks down at him "You like a kicked puppy, what's up?" Harry shrugs sweeping some of Louis' fringe out of the way "Just want to know you're okay, you look really stressed" Louis just smiles up at him sadly "Yeh well, I dunno my parents stress me out, I dunno what you got from the conversation, but basically my parents literally are only having me stay one night over Christmas because they're going away on the 26th and they're spending the 24th with my grandparents so I only get to see them for the 25th" Harry sits back and Louis rises also moving to sit up and face Harry to sit cross legged on his bed.</p>
<p>"I thought you hated your parents? And why can't you go with them to see your grandparents?" Harry questions, Louis sighs sips his water and replies "I don't hate my parents I just find them insufferable, and it's not that I care necessarily about spending time with them it's just well, it's all about the principle I'm meant to be their son and they can barely stand to spend more than a day in my presence but she'll also happily ring me up asking if I'm coming to stay for Christmas, when the truth of the matter they couldn't really care less, we have an obligation to one another as family but we're not actually a family, haven't been a family for a long time, maybe ever but yeh, you kinda just get used to it" Louis shrugs and Harry is frowning when Louis looks back up to him.</p>
<p>"The Tomlinson family isn't very big, I have my grandparents on my dads side and 2 uncles along with 4 cousins then on my mums side I have my aunt, whom I do get on with incredibly well, she's nothing like my mum, so naturally my mum also has a distaste toward her. My dads side of the family are all just like my parents, strong faithful followers of God, so you can imagine how they reacted when my parents told them that I was gay... So since I was 14 I never attended a Tomlinson family gathering again, I make people 'uncomfortable' apparently" Louis rolls his eyes scoffing.</p>
<p>"That's so fucked up, I'm so Sorry Lou, you shouldn't have to put up with that" Louis shrugs "I'm really not as bothered by it as I used to be, I'd rather surround myself with people who accept me for who I am, just like they're uncomfortable with me, I'm also not comfortable about being around them so I'd rather not spend my time with people that I don't trust" Harry nods in understanding.</p>
<p>"So what are you gonna do?" Louis raises an eyebrow in question "I mean what are you gonna do for Christmas break then? Are you literally gonna just hang around campus until the 25th and then drive 2 hours to Doncaster to just stay one night before driving back here?" Louis shrugs "I dunno, most likely, might go stay wit Niall for a day or two especially for my birthday, hate being alone then, might find out if I can stay with him-" </p>
<p>"Woah, woah, woah, your birthday? Whens your birthday?" Louis freezes realising he let the B-word slip and he mentally face palms himself "That-thats not important" Louis shrugs "Yes it is, when's your birthday?" Louis huffs giving into the knowledge that he will not be getting out fo this.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna keep asking so you may as well as tell me" Louis chuckles and hits him with a pillow before he settles back down to reply "It's the 24th" "Of December?" Harry asks and Louis nods timidly. A look of pure rage over takes Harry's face and Louis frowns "What the fuck, and you're gonna spend it alone?!" He almost yells and Louis flinches a little before leaning forward warily and placing his hand on Harry's knee in an effort to calm him a little.</p>
<p>"Well I mean maybe, depends if Niall's family can host me or not for a couple of days, but even if they can't it's not the first time I've spent it alone" Harry shakes his head "Every time I find out more about your parents I lose my respect for them more and more" He has a deep frown etched into his face a dark look in his eyes "That's so fucked up Lou, you deserve to be celebrated" Louis rolls his eyes, he can't handle this he feels like he's about to cry.</p>
<p>"H-Harry it's fine" His lower lip wobbles "I-I'm fine, really, it's nothing new, nothing I haven't dealt with before, plus I've always had Niall" He shrugs as tears roll down his face "Lou, I know you wanna be all strong and stuff, but there's nothing wrong with needing or wanting help, or support or whatever, you don't just have Niall anymore, you have me, and Zayn and Liam too!" Louis crumbles and fat tears just keep rolling down his face, he feels frustrated with himself as he curls in making himself smaller trying to avoid the scrutinising and powerful gaze of Harrys sea green eyes.</p>
<p>He feels Harry shuffle forward and then envelope him in a tight hug "It's okay Lou, you're not alone anymore, we're all here for you" He feels a whisper in his hair and he hiccups over a breath as he shakes.</p>
<p>he calms down after a while and Harry slowly pulls back looking at him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you so upset" Louis shakes his head in protest "No, you're right, and thank you, for being here for me, I really appreciate it Harry, you're such a good friend" Harry smile tightly but Louis doesn't pick up on it.</p>
<p>"Yeh, good"</p>
<p>Harry then slaps his thighs cutting through the slightly awkward silence as he swings his legs over the side of the bed "C'mon, let's think about food yeh? I'm starving" Louis giggles as Harry rubs his belly jokingly as he sticks it out arching his back trying to look fat but in all honesty Louis thinks he looks pregnant than fat "You look pregnant" Harry pauses and guffaws chuckling light-heartedly, he looks tot he mirror doing the pose again and giggles "I s'pose you've got a point there blue eyes" Louis blushes and stands up, grabbing a pair of jeans and a hoodie to change into.</p>
<p>"Just bear with me while I just quickly change please" Harry looks Louis up and down "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Louis huffs "I look bummy" Harry smirks and peers around him as if to check out his bum "I mean you do look kinda bummy" Louis just slaps him on the chest "I mean it, just gimme 2 minutes" Harry puts his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay, do what you gotta do love"</p>
<p>Louis lushes at the term of endearment and rushes into he bathroom quickly changing and splashing his face with cold water before stepping back out to Harry.</p>
<p>"Ready?" </p>
<p>Louis nods in confirmation and Harry dimples "Okay lets go then"</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>After spending about half an hour wandering around trying to decide and find a place to eat they finally stumbled across a small Italian restaurant, one of those hole in the wall type places that are hard to find but usually make the best food. Louis was the one who had spotted the place and jumped a little tapping at Harry's arm constantly to get his attention and pointing to the joint hone he finally did.</p>
<p>They were now sat opposite each other at a round table as they looked over their menus discussing what they thought sounded good.</p>
<p>"Hi I'll be your waitress for today, what can I get you guys?" A preppy girl interrupted the calm quiet between them and made Harry jump and Louis snigger at his reaction as Harry scowled at him jokingly before turning to the waitress to order his food.</p>
<p>"I'll have a cloudy lemonade please with a starter of some dough balls and a main of spaghetti carbonara" Harry says as he then shuts the menu and hands it to the waitress with a smile on his face, they then turn to Louis who has a frown etched into his soft face as he looks over the menu, Harry thinks he looks adorable like this but that's only for himself to know, Louis hadn't even realised he had the attention of both Harry and the waitress as he was so engrossed in his search for the right meal.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lou, you good?" Louis starts and looks up blue eyes wide and electric, he falters for a moment and Harry can instantly see the anxiety written in his eyes and across his entire face, he's rigid and grimacing, what about Harry isn't too sure but all he can think about is wiping that look off his face.</p>
<p>"Hey do you mind just giving us a minute?" He asks the waitress quietly and she nods before turning away to serve another table, Harry releases a breath of air and turns to Louis concern on his face "Lou, you okay?" Louis sniffs but softly nods his head, Harry just looks at him pointedly and then he sighs and rests back against his chair "It's so dumb" Harry raises an eyebrow at his dramatics, "What's dumb?" Louis pouts and Harry really wants to kiss him, not the right time, he thinks.</p>
<p>"Just.. how bad my parents get inside my head, now all I can think about leading up to Christmas is not wanting to gain weight, knowing that if I've put even a little on mum will notice and make a comment, I can't-" Louis takes a deep breath "I can't do this, I can't decide because I'm just thinking about calories" His voice is strained at the comment and Harry feels awful, he hates being him like this.<br/>"We don't have to eat here if you don't wan too Lou, it's all up to you, you gotta do what's right for you" Harry didn't really know if that was the right thing to say, it felt right so he went with it, he'd never been in a situation like this before, he'd never known anyone with an eating disorder before and he truly didn't understand it, his relationship with food had always been a healthy one, maybe he needed to do more research.</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head however wiping at his eyes and sitting up straighter sniffing and taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>"No, I wanna, stay, I chose this place, we're gonna eat and we're gonna enjoy it" Harrys nods and smiles at him "Thats great Lou" Louis nods before bringing his hands together and ringing his fingers around each other in anxiousness "C-can, can you maybe-" His voice breaks a little so he clears his throat before continuing "Can you maybe, ermm order for me?" Harry freezes a little "Lou, I don't wanna trigger you or make things worse, are you sure that's a good idea?" Harry has panic running through his mind but it's quickly calmed when Louis nods and responds.</p>
<p>"Yeh honestly it helps a lot, I always used to get Niall to do it for me, I usually go to the bathroom for a moment while he would order and then that way I wouldn't know what had been picked until it came to the table" Harry raises an eyebrow unconvinced, Niall had known Louis for years, of course he was gonna know what to choose, Harry had only known the lad for about 3 months maximum.</p>
<p>"I don-"</p>
<p>"Please haz, for me? I promise I'm doing better I just really need this right now" Harry looks at him seeing the honesty and genuineness behind those gorgeous blue eyes just makes his resolve crumble and he sighs nodding "Fine, I'll order for you, what drink do you want?" </p>
<p>"Just a Diet Coke will be fine" Harry nods smiling at him.</p>
<p>"Okay, go on then go hide away somewhere while I order for you" Louis nods standing up thanking the curly lad quietly before walking away.</p>
<p>Harry politely calls the waitress over and she looks to the empty seat before looking to harry in question "Everything okay?" Harry nods "Yeh it's great thanks, he's just popped to the bathroom so I'll order for him, can I please get some garlic bread for a starter and then the mushroom risotto for main, just a Diet Coke for a drink please?" The waitress nods smiling as she jots it all down and takes the menu from him.</p>
<p>"No worries that should be ready soon, I'll be over with your drinks shortly, oh and by the way, you guys are a really cute couple" She winks and before Harry can even open his mouth she turns around and walks away and if harry has a huge grin on his face, no one needs to know why.</p>
<p>Louis comes back to the table a minute later humming to himself as he sits down smiling, looking much calmer than he had previously and Harry feels lighter too knowing he's comfortable again.<br/>"Everything good?" He asks frowning at Harry's face while Harry just nods not even able to contain his wide grin and dimples "You're dimples and all, what happened while I was gone?" He chuckles and Harry just shrugs "Nothing much really just glad to see you're comfortable Lou." Louis smiles at him softly giving him the 'oh shut up' look as a blush blooms over his cheeks faintly.</p>
<p>"Always comfortable with you haz" it was Harrys turn to blush now.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The evening goes on as the clouds continue rolling and the rain lets up and the day turns to night. </p>
<p>Louis and Harry had talked about uni, the bar and their hobbies in general, they also talked about their lives growing up, and Louis loved hearing about all the mischief Harry got up too when he was younger, "So yeh I'm climbing back over the fence of this old guys place trying my best not to get caught, he was a moody fucker and we were all terrified of him, and I finally throw the ball over the fence and keep climbing higher and higher as I reach the top, my legs are balancing either side of the fence and the guy opens the door screaming at me as he shines his torch directly in my eyes, practically blinding me and I fall backwards catching my inner thigh and my forearm on the barbed wire on the fence" Louis is giggling behind is hand as he shovels risotto into his mouth completely intrigued by the story.</p>
<p>"Because I had jeans on they got caught on the barbed wire and I was left hanging there upside down as I dangled and I just remember all my friends freezing on the spot not knowing whether to laugh or cry, turns out the man called the police and they caught me red handed hanging upside down with my t-shirt covering my face" </p>
<p>"Oh my god, that's too funny! Did he press charges?" Harry shakes his head "Nah when he realised we were not actually trying to trespass or knick anything he just wanted us to leave him alone, plus I was only like 10 at the time, he may have been a dick but I don't think he was that big of a dick that he would've pressed charges against a 10 year old getting his ball back" Louis giggles "Yeh he would've been a dick if he'd done that"</p>
<p>Harry nods humming in agreement.</p>
<p>Louis was about to open his mouth and start talking again when he was interrupted by slightly high pitched and nasal voice "Harry?! Harry Styles is that you?" They both turn to see a guy smiling widely, he looked a little crazy in Louis' opinion (But that was for him to know), Harry smiles a little uncomfortably but waves "Hi, Damon" "So, are you gonna hug me or are we going to stand here like a couple of lemons?" He laughs the fakest laugh Louis has ever heard and Louis hates the lad already, who the fuck is this Damon?! Harry rolls his eyes before he stands up to hug the lad and Louis took a moment to look him over, he looked to be a similar height to Louis himself but he was a little slimmer, his skin was obviously covered in a fake tan and he had sunglasses perched on top of his slicked back black hair, (what kind of pretentious fucker is this guy, its the middle of November) his eyes were a darker blue than Louis', he was petite like Louis but held himself in confidence, in a way that screamed overconfidence, he stank of cheap perfume and he was chewing obnoxiously on a piece of gum. Yeh Louis really hated this guy.</p>
<p>When they pulled back Harry clears his throat and there's a thick tension before Damon speaks again "So how have you been? What have you been up to? Have you bene working out? Ofcourse you have look at those arms!" he squeezes Harry's bicep and flutters his eyelashes at Harry and Louis tries his hardest not to huff and roll his eyes "Well, erm actually I own a bar now-" "Oh how charming, that's a great place to start building upwards right!" He says over enthusiastically and Louis scoffs, who the fuck is this guy "Well, I've always wanted to own a bar, you know be a business man and all that, I own it with my mate" He clears his throat clearly uncomfortable and Louis frowns.</p>
<p>Damon pauses not sure on what to say before turning to Louis finally addressing him "And who is this cutie?" Louis wants to growl but tries his best to keep his face neutral, he really didn't want to make a scene but Damon was making it increasingly difficult.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, Damon this is Louis a close friend of mine" Louis stands to shake his hand but Damon ignores it completely instead choosing to run his eyes over Louis' physique clearly judging him "Oh how nice, we all know what 'close friend' actually mean sin your books right Harry" He winks at the curly lad and honks out another fake laugh and Louis see's Harry cringe "Damon I'm not like that anymore, get your head outta the gutter" Damon rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"You cannot tell me that playboy styles is no longer a playboy!" Harry again cringes "I was younger then" Damon looks him over checking him out from head to toe smirking "Hmm, I don't quite believe you mr sex on legs, you're even hotter now than you were as a 19 year old" Harry looks extremely awkward "Thanks, I guess but like yeh I grew up" Damon rolls his eyes tutting sighing blatantly checking him out again before looking over to Louis who is now a little red in the face and is no longer  trying to hide his discomfort and irritation he smirks and winks at Louis before turning to Harry and looking him in the eyes.</p>
<p>He licks his lips "Shame I was gonna say you know where to find me babes, you were always good with your.. tongue" He looks over to Louis gaging his reaction an dLouis just wants to combust, his fists are clenched tight and he can't help but feel pissed off.</p>
<p>"Right sorry Damon as I said, not that Harry anymore plus I have my eye on someone" </p>
<p>Damon places a hand on his heart acting surprised and faux hurt, Louis just rolls his eyes, when is this guy leaving? </p>
<p>"Wow someone has managed to snatch up THE Harry styles' heart?! I'm jealous, who are they then?" Harry shakes his head, his eyes flicking to Louis and Damon catches on quickly as he also allows his eyes to flick to Louis looking him over once again "Thats not really any of your business Damon" Damon again laughs obnoxiously, and scoffs "Oh please Harry you used to share everything with me, if you know what I mean" He grits out through his teeth pretending its some secret when really he clearly didn't want it to be a secret "Damon as I said I'm not like that now, I'm more private and I haven't spoken to you in 3 years almost" Harry's eyes flicker to Louis again noticing his discomfort, he places his hand on Louis' lower back in an effort to comfort him, Damons eyes flicker to the movement but he chooses not to comment on it.</p>
<p>"Okay fair enough Styles, anyway I must be going, I'm catching a flight to Spain with my girls tomorrow, it was so good to see you babes, hope to catch up soon" He winks as he turns and struts away swaying his hips obnoxiously.</p>
<p>Louis roll his eyes before he and Harry face each other "C'mon I'll pay then we can head off?" Louis nods "Sure I just gotta use the restroom"</p>
<p>Harry nods "I'll wait for you in the foyer when I'm done okay?" Louis smiles and nods before walking away, and if Harry stares, well, he can't even blame himself anymore, Louis was just so beautiful.</p>
<p>Louis makes his way into the bathroom, does his business in a stall (he always hated standing at the urinals) and walks out going to the sink to wash his hands he's looking down when a door opens and closes and a stench of perfume follows, he coughs a little at the overpowering smell in the small space, wonderful he thinks as he squeezes some soap onto his hands, 'hopefully he'll ignore me' he thinks to himself, it's almost like the gods heard him and said 'bitch you thought'.</p>
<p>"Oh hi, Lewis right?" Louis knew he'd done it on purpose to rile him up, Louis grits his teeth "Louis, but close enough" He says quietly, he really had no patience this evening for bratty rich boys.</p>
<p>"Oh of course, my bad" </p>
<p>"So, you and Harry huh?" Louis frowns.</p>
<p>"What about me and Harry?" he chuckles a sarcastic lilt in his tone.</p>
<p>"Oh please, you don't have to pretend with me, you're clearly sleeping together" Louis turns around drying his hands off on a paper towel "Oh, its obvious is it?" Damon shrugs "Harry isn't just fiends with people like you and I, he likes a good fuck, you must know that" Louis furrows his brows "Well he and I are friends, it may have been different with you guys and as he said, he's not like that anymore"</p>
<p>"Oh, bless you, you really buy that bullshit, babes if he hasn't fucked you yet, he will and when he does he'll be running for the hills, then again, anyone who'd wanna fuck you would have to be desperate" He all but spits out and Louis clenches his fists as he throws the paper towel into the rubbish.</p>
<p>"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Damon just smirks proud of the effect he had on Louis.</p>
<p>"It means, you're short, stumpy, and have a fat arse, no ones gonna wanna-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Louis takes a swing at him, hitting him in the jaw "I'll have you know plenty of people love my fat arse" He then just walks straight out of the bathroom, the door slamming behind him as he makes his way through the restaurant to meet harry in the foyer.</p>
<p>Yeh, he really hates Damon.</p>
<p>His face had a permanent scowl etched onto his delicate features and Harry frowns when he comes face to face with the lad blue eyes stormy and thunderous.</p>
<p>"Lou? You okay?" Louis just crosses his arms as he keeps walking out of the restaurant and down the street in the direction of the dorms "I'm fine Harry just had an unpleasant experience" "Yeh I'm really sorry about Damon gosh I forgot how fucking annoying and fake he was well is" Louis rolls his eyes huffing "He's a dick" Harry chuckles, "That is true"</p>
<p>"Lou, you don't seem too great are you sure you're okay?" Louis just sighs feeling tears prick at his eyes "I'm just tired, just want Abe back at the dorm" Harry frowns but obliges keeping quiet the rest of the walk, he could hear Louis sniffing a little and frowns but decides not to bring it up and wait until they're back at the dorm.<br/>Once they reach the dorm Louis is looking down, avoiding eye contact with Harry as he opens the door going inside, Niall wasn't back yet so Harry as usual follows him in.</p>
<p>"What do you want Harry?"</p>
<p>"I want to know what's wrong" </p>
<p>"Nothing is wrong Harry, I've had a pretty emotional and slightly triggering day, I'm sorry I'm not all rainbows and fairies" Harry sighs placing his right hand on his hip as he runs his other hand through his hair "I know Lou, and that's fine, it just seemed like you were okay up until.." Harry freezes "Is this about Damon?" Louis scoffs, "Please why would it be about Damon?" He's collecting clothes off the floor frowning as he wipes at his nose "I don't know Louis you tell me? Did he say something to you? Was it something he said when we were talking?" Louis shakes his head "If you say you're not that person anymore Harry I believe you" Harry frowns "O-kay thanks.." </p>
<p>"Lou, I hate seeing you like this talk to me!" Louis rolls his eyes "Harry, you won't get it okay, Damon is a dick and I had an unpleasant encounter with him in the lads bathroom, he said some shit that is triggering to me and I hate him, okay? I hate the guy.. Thats all you need to know" The room goes quiet as Harry and Louis stand frozen looking at each other , Louis breathing heavily trying to keep his emotions in check, he needs to stop being so weak all the damn time.</p>
<p>"Lou-I'm-"</p>
<p>"Harry it really doesn't matter I'm probably being dumb anyway" He shakes it off and Harry marches over to him knocking the pair of joggers out of his hands and placing them on the bed "Louis, your feelings are your feelings, if you're sad acknowledge that don't block it out, you're allowed to feel sad because someone who you don't even know was shitty toward you.." "I don't know what he said to you, but I want you to know that whatever it was, he has no clue what he's talking about, as you said he's a judgemental dickwad" </p>
<p>The room is quiet again for a few more beats as they both again breath heavily, Louis breaks through the silence as he walks to his bed and sits on the edge of it, still refusing to to look over to Harry as he quietly mumbles out "He said I'm stumpy and have a fat arse" Harry wants to scream, he quickly makes his way over to join Louis on the bed he pulls the shorter lad into a tight hug a she feels him cry he hushes him whispering out 'I'm here's' and 'let it all out love' into his hair as sniffles leave Louis' body, after a while Louis calms down his breathing and he is no longer crying and harry pulls away grabbing the half empty bottle of water form off his bedside table and handing it over to him.</p>
<p>Louis drinks, his face a blotchy red and eyes sparkling with he remnant of left over tears, eyelashes clumped together due to their dampness but it only made them look longer and thicker than ever and Harry fell just a little more.</p>
<p>"Louis, I want you to know, that he had no right to say that to you, you're a wonderful person and one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, I beg that you don't listen to him" Louis nods in understanding.</p>
<p>"Yeh, no you're right, I gave him a punch when he said it" Harry chuckles.</p>
<p>"He definitely deserved it, he's just speaking from a place of jealousy, he knows he meant and still means nothing to me, whereas you Lou, gosh you mean so much to me and to so many others, he doesn't have that, he's superficial and so are the people he surrounds himself with, you honestly have way more than he'll ever have and he hates that, whatever he said was coming form a place of sheer jealousy and insecurity on his part"</p>
<p>Louis nods and smiles turning his face to the curly lad.</p>
<p>"I told him that people love my fat arse anyway"</p>
<p>Harry barks out a laugh </p>
<p>"Too right they do, I know I do" </p>
<p>He smirks as he reaches and grabs at it a little making the blue eyed lad squeal and squirm away.</p>
<p>Harry chuckles as he brings Louis in for another cuddle.</p>
<p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued... Thanks for reading I really hope you're enjoying the book still and please leave comments I love knowing people are enjoying what I'm writing it gives me more motivation. Anyway thanks so much everyone.</p>
<p>Mwah mwah mwah.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be continued... comment and leave a thought or two, please leave Kudos if you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>